


In love with the enemy

by Smokingcat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Talon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokingcat/pseuds/Smokingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured my members of Overwatch a talon agent finds herself trapped behind enemy lines unsure of how to handle the strange situation she found herself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

I smiled over at my mentor as he handed me a familiar vanilla folder. Its been a few months now since I joined Talon, I couldn't have been happier. My mentor had taken me under his wing after finding me almost dead after a nasty fight broke out between Talon agents and Overwatch agents in a small town. I had no memory of who I was or what I was doing there. I was lucky enough to survive and more then grateful I had. He called himself Reaper, surely a code name to hide his true identity. My first month under his care I tried hard to discover his real name but to no avail. I have given up the task, I didn't need to know his name. I was just happy to be taught by such a man. He saved me gave me a new purpose in my life. It was hard at time to train under him. He could be very aggressive and angry when I would mess something up. This often resulted in him lashing out and hitting me. It hurt feeling the metal on his clawed gloves scrap my body, but I learned quicker this way.

"This is our next mission." his deep voice always gave me the chills, I absolutely adored it. I opened the file with excitement. Inside was the all the info I needed to know about what it was we were doing. From the look of it a few Overwatch agents had been spotted in a nearby city. It was our jobs to capture and bring them back here, where they no doubt would be interrogated then killed. I had no issues with knowing their fate. After he had found me, reaper told me all about the attacks Overwatch was making on them for no just cause. It was their fault I had almost lost my life. All because they were ruthless evil people, evil deserved to be destroyed.

"ils ont un rendez-vous avec la mort" Widowmaker spoke aloud. She was a stunning woman. I envied her beauty and skill. She was a french woman who I had learned once was married to a man in overwatch. I was shocked to learn such a detail about the woman, she did, after all, have an immense hatred for the people. Reaper picked up his guns he had laid on the table and placed them in their holsters at his side.

"It's time to go." Without hesitation, I picked up my rifle and followed closely behind him, the sound of widowmakers heels behind me. Adrenaline was pumping through me as we approached the dark gray ship. Talon had spent years building a ship that was undetectable on radar allowing us to get close to our enemies without alerting them to our presence. The ship was fairly empty inside but it was never a concern as I usually spent my time going over all the tactics I had learned. I wanted nothing more than to make the reaper proud of me. I watched as he vanished towards the front of the ship and widowmaker sat down beside me.

"If you keep watching after him like a lovesick dog I may just be sick." Her heavily accented voice caused a cold glare from me.

"I'm not lovesick." I stated matter of factually "I simply adore the man who saved me from certain death." The two of us didn't get along often, though I tried hard to get the woman to like me. She was as cold as ice, never allowing me the chance to get close to her. Though it was to be expected as the reaper was much the same. I knew I was just another agent to him but to me, he was a person I looked up to. I jolted slightly in my seat as the ship began to lift. It was a feeling I would never be able to get used to. The ride was long but I found myself buried deep in a book I had found laying around.

"It's time." I looked up confused, pulling myself away from the fantasy world I had gotten lost in. Widowmaker was throwing her sniper over her shoulder as she turned to me, a look of displeasure on her face. Stumbling around I quickly got up grabbing my rifle. The sun caused me to squint as I walked out into its blistering heat. Glancing over at reaper I wondered how he was bearing with it under all that black he was wearing.

"There is a small warehouse not too far from here." he spoke as we walked down an alleyway "That is where they've set up their little operation."

"Do we know how many of them there are?" I questioned, I wanted to know just how cautious I would have to be.

"There are only three agents inside five all together including the guards outside." he turned his attention to widowmaker "I expect you to be dealing with the guards." She nodded and hurried off ahead, looking for a good vantage point of the building. Reaper slowed as we got closer waiting for the familiar sound of her sniper to go off. She was a great shot I had never seen her miss her target. I peeked around the corner carefully. Sure enough, as reaper said there were two guards standing by the door. I watched gleefully as one dropped the other had no time to react before the two hit the ground dead. Without needing his signal I moved in quickly dragging the bodies off to the side to ensure no one seeing them. He had pried open the door and held it until I managed to find my way back to him. He gestured for me to go left, nodding I followed his orders. I didn't need to ask him what he wanted me to do. I had been on enough of these missions to know by now. Search and capture any agents I saw. Despite it being pretty empty I found more than enough things for me to take cover under as I moved through the building.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. The familiar sound of reapers shotguns rang out. On missions like this, it was unlike him to use his guns he must have found himself in a sticky situation. I wasn't to worried as I knew his ability to turn to smoke made it easy for him to get out if things got to heated.

"Get out now!" I heard his voice over my ear piece "It was a trap get out!" without hesitation, I followed his orders. I turned to the door we had come through, It wasn't that far from me. moving quickly I froze. The feeling of cool metal pressed against my back.

"Drop the gun and put your hands behind your back." A rough voice spoke. My mind raced what do I do? Thinking quickly I spun around throwing my gun at the man's face. He stumbled back giving me the chance to run for the door. A sharp pain shot through my side as I heard a gun go off. Stumbling slightly I regained my balance and shoved the door open, the sunlight blinding. I stopped a moment noticing a large white ship before me. A giant monkey stood in front of it. I turned to the side and followed the alleyway we had taken before. I heard a voice yell out but didn't bother to turn and see the commotion behind me.A laughter from in front of me caused me to once again slow down. Cautiously I looked around. The pain in my side was almost unbearable, I took a deep breath and pushed forward.

"Sorry love" A cheery voice came from behind me followed by what felt like the butt of a pistol hitting my head. I felt myself fall towards the ground as darkness enveloped me.

The sharp pain in my side caused my eyes to shoot open. I could feel cold metal along my whole body, perhaps I was on a table of sorts? I tried to lift my hands but noticed they were tied down. My eyes scanned the room as I took a deep breath trying to stay calm. I looked around in search of a way out. The room was filled with medical supplies much like a hospital, Is that where I was? How had I gotten here?

"I won't allow you to do such a thing!" A woman's voice caught my attention "she's back."

"Whos back?" I spoke, only to hear heavy footsteps come closer to me.

"Wheres the reapers hideout." I looked over to see a tall white haired man. He was wearing a blue and white jacket and a red visor covered his eyes. I recognized him instantly. Reaper had taught me of all the Overwatch agents he knew of. Some of them had changed their names or hid in the shadows, but he knew every last one of them. This man was Jack Morrison, reaper had told me the name he goes by now but I couldn't remember it.

"Your Jack Morrison. The old Overwatch commander." I said ignoring his question completely.

"Mercy. Leave us alone for a moment please." The woman began to protest "Now!" His voice was almost frightening to me.

"Do you remember??"

"Remember what?" I tilted my head in confusion. He shook his head.

"Where is the reapers hideout." his voice was more menacing now. Despite the fear overwhelming me I kept my mouth shut. A sharp pain caused me to cry out. I looked down only to see his hand pressing down on where I had been shot "Tell me." I let out a whimper as he pressed harder.

"Put me through all the pain you want." I pushed through clenched teeth "I won't give up my team to you killers." The pressure where his hand vanished.

"Killers?" He questioned, "Talon are the one ruthlessly killing people without cause." My eyes shot to him, what does he think he's talking about?

"You people are the ones attacking our agents. We're not causing any trouble all we want is peace between omnics and the rest of the human world." The man let out a bellowing laugh, I looked at him confused.

"They really fuck with your heads over there don't they?" he looked down at me once again "You've been told lies" Without a word he left my view his footsteps walking around the room. He was back at my side a paper in his hand. On it there was a picture of a family.

"Whats this some kind of therapy?" I remarked.

"You see this man?" He pointed to what I could only assume as being the father "Talon agents killed him. You know why? Because he spoke out against the discrimination of omnics. His name was John Fisher father of two. No relation to Overwatch."

"Yeah okay," I muttered rolling my eyes. Jack turned the paper over a larger picture of the man was on it. My heart dropped. I knew that man well, he was my first target. I was told that he was a past Overwatch agent. Reaper himself told me that he had killed one of our own. I didn't hesitate to take out my target after being told all this. I looked over at the man, he had to be lying he wants me to betray my mentor.

"This was his two daughters." He showed me another picture my heart dropped a little more. "They now have to live their life without a father because some sick Talon agent took him out." I felt my mind fight with itself. Part of me believed this man after all, Reaper never really gave you solid answers when it came to things. It was possible he had lied to me. Did he? I shook my head.

"No. You're lying you just want me to give him up so you guys can get rid of the threat stopping you from hurting innocent people." The man spun around grabbing my gun that had been laying on a table. He aimed at the head of a fake plastic skeleton that stood in the corner and shot. The head shattered as the bullet pushed through the plastic

"If we were truly doing so don't you think I'd have killed you when you tried to run?" That was a good point. The bullet had only hit my side, obviously, his aim was dead on.

"I don't understand," I whispered. I didn't know who to believe or what to believe. I felt the restraints on my wrist fall away, I looked at him in shock.

"You're not allowed to leave. You will be heavily monitored and I will remove your weapon from your care." He spoke as he walked away "But your free to roam the facility. You're stuck until you tell me where reaper is." I sat up wincing at the pain in my side. The blonde woman who I recognized from some of the reapers work as well came rushing in.

"I heard a gunshot did you-" She turned to me and let out a sigh. I watched as Jack walked away my gun in his hand, he turned to me one last time before leaving.

"I'm sorry for shooting you." his footsteps slowly disappeared down the hall.

"We've lost a lot of good people to talon." Mercy spoke quietly as she grabbed a bottle off a nearby tray "We just want it to end." Her hand gently landed on my shoulder as she smiled.

"I don't know who to believe," I told the woman honestly. For some reason part of me just wanted to tell this woman everything, but I held back.

"I can understand that. I just hope in time you'll figure out the real villain." It was hard for me to believe that the man who saved me could really be a bad person. He was cold and distant sure, but why would he make up so many lies to kill innocent people. The fact remained true, if Jack was a ruthless killer like I was told wouldn't he have killed me already? He knew I wasn't going to give him any information so why keep me alive? Why not just rid the world of me, one less Talon agent. With no doubt, I know another would replace me, that's how talon worked. If one agent died another filled their place as though nothing ever happened.

"Good day love!" A cheery voice came from behind me, I turned my head only to see nothing. Turning back I let out a small gasp to see a small brunette standing there "Names Tracer I get to be your guard." She smiled holding out a hand. Cautiously I took it in mine. She was a little too cheery for my liking. Mercy handed me the bottle she was holding.

"Take two a day. One with breakfast and one with dinner. It'll help with the pain." I gave her a grateful smile. Her face was filled with a sadness she was hiding behind that gentle smile. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but it would make no sense for a stranger to tell her enemy her sorrows. Shifting my weight I stood up wincing as my side ached. Tracer leads me out into the hall. She was all to excited as she showed me around. The base was bigger than I had thought, much bigger. There was no way I'd remember everything myself. I let out a small laugh I guess I didn't have to. This tracer girl was stuck babysitting me.

"And this is where you'll be staying." she chimed "Obviously your door will be locked preventing you from getting out but there's a washroom in there." I glanced inside the room, it was simple nothing but a bed and a small nightstand tucked away in the corner.

"I get my own room?" I was almost surprised, I shared a room with three other agents back at the talon base, privacy wasn't something we got often.

"Of course, everyone needs privacy." She smiled. I walked in a few steps, the view of the bed alone caused a wave of exhaustion to rush over me "I'll leave you to sleep I'm sure your tired." With that, the woman closed the door. I heard the sound of the lick sliding shut behind me. I sat on the bed carefully leaning back, every movement causing pain on my side. Something had been bugging me since I came here. Jack's voice just sounded far too familiar to me. Something about it made me feel safe. I laughed at the idea.

"The man whose idea it was to keep you locked up makes you feel safe" I rolled my eyes at the thought. Perhaps it was just the fact that it didn't sound as deadly as the reapers voice. Every time reaper spoke it caused chills to course through my body I loved it always kept me on guard, but jacks voice just brought me calmness. He was the first man who actually spoke to me beside the odd mumble from a fellow agent we never spoke often. It was like one big detention center. No one talked to each other, we didn't joke and play games. Thinking of it now actually made me feel a bit happy for the change of scenery. I thought of the reaper, despite my confusion on who to trust I wasn't going to give up the man who saved my life all those years ago. I felt my eyes get heavy as a deep sleep took over me.


	2. Confusion

I shot awake sweat beading down my face. Breathing heavily I looked around the room quickly remembering where I was. I had been captured by Overwatch, they were holding me captive till I gave them the information they wanted.

“It was just a dream.” I muttered into the darkness “Just a bad dream.” I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself from the nightmare. It was a nightmare that occurred often. I was fighting alongside a team of strangers. We were losing men fast, no matter how hard I tried to save them they went down member by member. I found myself alone in a dark street a sharp pain surging through my head as I had been gravely wounded. I was dying there alone with no one to save me. For some, it may not seem terrifying but to me, the last thing I wanted was to die alone and deserted. I got out of bed sleepily rubbing my eyes and walked into the bathroom. I splashed my face with water and glanced into the mirror.

“God you're a mess,” I mumbled. My black hair was tangled and thrown all over the place, my eyes looked tired and droopy. I eyed the shower in the corner of the bathroom. Might as well enjoy a shower try to feel a little more human. I let the warm water rush over my body it felt nice relaxing me completely. A sharp throbbing pain shot through my side, causing my relaxed moment to vanish quickly. Stumbling out of the shower I searched for the small bottle Mercy had given me. A pill landing in my hand I hesitated for a moment. What if it wasn't medicine, what if it was poisoned? Another sharp pain shot through my side.

“Oh fuck it” I popped the pill into my mouth, anything would be better than the throbbing pain I felt now. I swallowed it dry feeling it stick in my throat as it slowly moved down. I glanced at the clock as I proceeded to put on my clothing it was only five in the morning surely I'd have to wait longer for Tracer to come get me for the day. I roamed the room looking for anything to keep me occupied while I waited. The room was bare not a single thing was in it that I could have possibly used to pass the time. I settled for staring out the window. I noticed a figure walking through the courtyard below me. I recognized the blue and white jacket to be Jack Morrison. I watched him curiously as he moved about. It looked as though he were simply pacing in the early morning air as if he felt it his head shot to my window. I sat there awkwardly giving him a half wave and quickly left to sit on my bed.

“A wave? That's all you could come up with?” I questioned myself. Way to make yourself seem like a complete moron. I shook my head surely he thought I was messed up already as is, I worked for Talon after all. I let out a frustrated sigh, why did I care what he thought anyway? He was the head of Overwatch, he was the enemy. A light knocking caught my attention followed by the door opening slowly.

“Up so early?” Jack's rough voice broke the silence.

“Nightmare,” I stated coldly. It took everything in me to try and remain calm. Something about this man made me nervous, I felt the need to impress him. He pushed the door open further and took a step aside.

“Well no point staying locked up then is there?” He gestured for me to leave the room. Hesitantly I obeyed him. “Still have your heart set on keeping reapers location from me?” I was silent for awhile contemplating what to tell the man. There was a conflict going on inside me. I didn’t know who to trust. I wasn’t sure what was the right thing to do and what wasn’t, but part of me so desperately wanted to give this man the information he wanted but I couldn’t.

“Will you kill me after?” He turned to me in shock.

“Why would we kill you?”

“I’ve seen your base. I’m an enemy. You have every reason to want to kill me.” I looked down at the ground. Perhaps that's what kept me from telling him the truth. The honest truth that would do no good for him, I just wasn’t ready to die yet.

“Whats your name?” Jack asked me stopping to look at me.

“Name? Talon agents don’t have names. We have ID numbers.” I smiled, “I'm agent 12902.”

“A number? Surely you had a name before joining talon.” He pushed further. I fidgeted with my hands uncomfortably.

“I-I don’t remember much before Talon,” I whispered. Jack let out a displeased grunt. I looked up to see him watching me curiously, I felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

“Well, i’m not going to call you by a number.” He began to walk again as I moved behind him not wanting to risk disobeying him. Who knew what would happen to me if I did. “Raven. That's what we’ll call you.”

“Raven..” The name felt right as it rolled over my tongue. I found myself quickly lost in thought as I followed the tall man down a series of hallways. Just what game were these people playing? Were they trying to befriend me, gain my trust so I'd tell them all I knew? Were they really not looking to kill me or was it part of all this.

“You hungry?” Jacks' voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I hadn’t noticed the nagging hunger in my stomach until he mentioned it. I nodded. He opened a large set of doors that opened into what appeared to be a cafeteria “Sit” He pointed to a stool sitting at the counter. I did as he asked and watched him move around the kitchen. Taking off his jacket revealed his perfectly toned body. I couldn’t help but stare.The more I watched him the more I found myself tracing every inch of his body with my eyes. He was perfectly built. A small tray was pushed in front of me. There was more food on this plate than I had seen in years. Talon only fed us small meals usually consisting of some kind of soup or a dry sandwich.

“Thank you.”

“It's not much, but it's better than nothing.” I took a big spoon full of what looked like mashed potatoes and shoved it into my mouth. A small moan enjoyment escaping my throat.

“I can’t remember the last time I got food like this,” I said between mouthfuls. It was amazing compared to the meals I’ve grown so accustomed to. I could feel Jack's eyes watching me curiously as I ate. I glanced up at him a wave of bashfulness washing over me.

“What do you remember before you joined talon?” I hesitated before swallowing the food that was in my mouth.

“Nothing.” I looked up into his stunning blue eyes “It’s like I never existed before talon. All I remember was sitting in the middle of a deserted street bleeding out, I believe it was a head wound. The doctors said that's what caused my memory loss.” I stuffed my mouth full again enjoying every last bite I could take. I had no idea why I was telling him all this, but it just felt so easy to talk to the man.

“Why won’t you tell me reapers hideout?” I dropped the fork and pushed myself off the chair. I could feel his eyes following my every move carefully. I don’t blame him if he'd had any experience with talon agents he has learned that we were trained to be killing machines.

“Honestly even if I knew it wouldn’t do you any good.” I placed the empty tray in the sink not far from jack.

“What do you mean?”

“The last mission didn’t play out well.” I turned to him and leaned against the sink “You got one of his agents, he packed up all he could and moved to a different safe house.” I took in a deep breath expecting his attitude to change to me. I expected him to drag me outside and shoot me right then and there.

“Won’t he try and get you back?” His voice filled with curiosity.

“Nope. I’m sure someone else has filled my shoes by now.” The idea hurt me a little, I had looked up to the reaper, but I knew to him I was just another agent “even if you'll let me go if he finds me I'm dead all the same.”

“Is that why you’re telling me this?”

“Well, i’d much rather die by the hands of our enemy then the hands of my mentor.” The idea sent chills down my spine. I had watched reaper dispose of a few agents who had been caught and released before. He wasn’t kind when it came down to it, watching the man devour their souls their pained screams filling the air. I closed my eyes and shook my head “A few bullets is better than anything he’d do to me.” I tensed up as I felt him move closer to me.

“I told you already we don’t kill mindlessly.” I looked up at him his eyes filled with compassion caused my heart to skip. I could feel the heat radiating off his body, the feeling made me want to lean into him. “What if I knew a someone who might be able to help you with your memories?” I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped my mouth as I rolled my eyes.

“I doubt anything could work. I’ve sat for hours trying my damnest to remember anything even what my favorite color could have been and I couldn’t think of it.”

“Blue.” His voice was barely a whisper.

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Listen let me talk to him maybe he can help you.” I couldn’t keep the confused look off my face “Wouldn’t you like to know who you were before you joined talon. I looked at my hands nervously. I would love to know who I really am. For years now I've just been another agent amongst millions. I had no identity, no real purpose. I didn’t even know if I had a family.

“Why are you helping me?” I questioned “I’m your enemy. Talon and Overwatch have been fighting for years. Why keep me alive? Why not rid the world of another Talon agent.”

“I’ve met a lot of Talon agents in my time. Not a single one of them had an ounce of emotion behind their eyes.” he began to slowly walk away “but you're different.” His words hit me hard. I’ve never been singled out from the rest of the talon agents. I’ve always been just considered one of the crowd. To hear someone call me different made me feel happy, a strange feeling I hadn’t felt in a very long time. He stopped at the door and turned to me. I quickly closed the distance between us and followed him once again.


	3. Strange Familiarity

Jack stopped outside a door, calming music coming from the other side. He knocked lightly and the music stopped. An omnic opened the door. I stared in awe at him, I had never seen one this close before.

“This is Zenyatta, he's a monk. A newer member of Overwatch” jack pointed to the omnic before me. I gazed at him in awe, I had never been so close to one before. The omnic turned his head towards me curiously.

“For a Talon agent, you do not hold the same anger others do.” He reached a hand out and touched my forehead, the cold metal sending a chill through me.”Interesting.”

“I have an interesting task for you.” Jack spoke again as Zenyatta pulled his finger away, “she has no memories of life before talon. She has given me interesting information in return I promised to help her.” I looked at him confused. The information I had given him was completely useless, telling him that I couldn’t help him was far from useful.

“You wish me to hypnotize her?” He questioned never turning from me.Jack nodded. The omnic turned gesturing for us to follow him into the room. His room was much like the one I had stayed in last night. It was bare except for a bed and a desk. A small string of beads sat on the desk.

“Lay down.” The omnics voice was stern yet very calming. I obeyed and laid back on the hardened bed. The omnic drifted towards me “Close your eyes.” I was hesitant to do so. I glanced over at jack and he nodded. This was insane letting my guard down like this surrounded by the same people I've been fighting for years. I shut my eyes, Zenyatta's cool fingers running circles on my temples.

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Be quiet and listen.” The monks calming voice brought my panic down a little.

“Listen to what?” I could hear him let out a long sigh, or what sounded like a sigh at least. I wasn’t sure if omnics needed to breathe to live.

“Listen to my voice, feel it taking you deeper and deeper into relaxation. I did as he asked. I felt myself slowly slipping deeper into a calming state of mind. All I could hear was his voice now as everything else fell away, I felt as though I was floating on thin air unable to feel the bed beneath me.

“What is your name?” His voice felt more distant now.

“I don’t know my name.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-seven” the omnic let out an approving grunt.

“Think back to your childhood what do you remember?” I tried forcefully to remember but I couldn’t it felt as though there was a giant wall blocking out most of my life.

“I can’t” My voice felt like it belonged to someone else “I can’t remember.”

“Relax your body, take deep breaths. In and out. Slip deeper, deeper into your mind.” His voice slowly faded away. I found myself in a blissful state of mind. I had never felt so relaxed. Like a wave, Images popped into my head. A dark skinned woman stood before me holding out a small piece of paper. I could feel a strange excitement from the paper in my hand. I tried to focus on the words written on it but was unable to see them. Another image followed quickly a shorter woman was before me now. Her hair pulled back in a bun, she was talking but I couldn’t hear her voice. Another image, I was hiding around a corner gun in hand a sharp pain shooting through my head.

My eyes shot open as I felt reality rush towards me. My body shot up, my heavy breaths filling the room. The omnic looked at me curiously as I tried to regain myself. My hand drifted to my head, the small bump of a scar under my fingers. The pain had felt so real, it felt as though it was happening all over again.

“What did you see?” Zenyatta was moving away from the bed, allowing me more room to swing my legs over the side.

“I don’t know. I saw a woman with a paper.” I rubbed my hands across my face “Then there was another woman she was telling me something, I just couldn’t hear her.”

“Well, that is a step in the right direction,” Zenyatta spoke a happy tone in his voice. “I expect to see you again in a few days.” I looked up at him a small smile on my face. He truly wanted to help me, it felt nice to think this complete stranger wanted to help me.

“I’ll be sure to bring her back” Jack spoke up, I had almost forgotten that he was there. We said goodbye to the man and left him alone in his room. I wondered about how omnics work. It was truly amazing to see one so close. With my eyes closed, he could almost pass for a real man, it was the faint robotic tone to his voice that gave him away.

“Oi! There you are love!” Tracer appeared out of nowhere before me. “Had me worried I thought you escaped!” She gave Jack an evil glare, surely for the panic he had caused not telling her he let me out of my room.

“She was awake early this morning. Sorry kid.” Tracer ignored the man's apology and turned her attention to me.

“Come with me, I'm sure this old man has bored you by now.” I barely had time to wave to the man before she was already dragging me down the hallway. I was silent for a while, following her through a series of hallways and rooms. Tracer chatted with me cheerfully as though we had been friends for years. She stopped outside a room and pushed the door open. Inside was a large training arena. There were many people spread out in the room a few turning their heads to us. Tracer dragged me towards a taller black haired woman.

“Pharah?” The woman turned to Tracer. Her eyes froze on me, no doubt the fear of a talon agent in her presence.

“Raven?” The woman's voice was slightly accented, she appeared to be Egyptian, the tattoo under her eye giving it away. I turned my head curiously, how had she known the name Jack had given me only hours ago. Tracer spoke up.

“Oh, you heard the name jack gave her too eh?” She giggled “I figured it’d be fun practice to throw this gal into the arena. See how she works.” I sighed, I felt a little like a science experiment. This was no doubt all a test to see how well trained I was. The woman Tracer had called Pharah seemed to hesitate a moment before nodding. Her eyes never left me. I had gotten used to it by now, even walking down the halls I felt each person we walked by glancing at me. I’m sure it was as odd for them as it was for me to walk through the enemy's base arm in arm with the small brunette, acting as though I belonged among them.

“Shes injured,” Pharah spoke looking down at my side, the bandaging peeking under my shirt.

“I can still fight.” She looked at me doubtfully. I had been put through worse in talon training.

“If you say so, don’t blame me when you're in on the ground.”

“Are you ready?” The woman before me had bright pink hair, I had come to know her name as Zarya. I nodded and she smiled. “Pharah are you good to go?” She nodded as well. Pharah was much more muscular than I was. I worked out regularly but was nowhere near her muscle mass.

She moved towards me first letting out the first swing. I ducked away and spun behind her. My training kicking in, it felt just as natural as a well-rehearsed dance to me. Pharah spun around again throwing a punch. I grabbed her fist and pulled her forward. She stumbled with the sudden movement and fell to her knees, I pulled her hand behind her back and held it there for a moment. I could feel everyone's eyes on me in awe. Carefully I let go of the woman and stepped back not wanting to cause anyone to panic.

“You are very skilled,” Zarya spoke walking towards me. “They train you well” I gave her a nod. Talon agents were trained day and night to learn hand to hand combat. We were put in intense situations that for most, had caused a lot of injuries. I myself had a few scars from the training. Pharah stood up and turned to me. Her eyes still seemed to examine me. I looked at her and held out my hand. My side throbbing dully.

“Good fight,” I smiled, though I didn’t find her to be much of a challenge she still did well. She grabbed it in a firm grip.

“You kicked my ass.” She spoke her voice laced with a strange tone. I stared at her for a moment a strange feeling of recognition bubbling inside me. I’ve seen her before I'm sure of it. Letting go of her hand Tracer was at my side in an instant.

“Probably should get you some food and back to your room.” She smiled. I waved goodbye to the two woman and walked with tracer. The dinner was just as good as the breakfast I had eaten. Tracer watched me in shock as I devoured the whole plate.

“Jesus love do they starve you?”

“We don’t get nearly as filling meals, or as much.” I swallowed the last bit of food as I repeated to her what I told jack. She leads me to my room leaving me with a small book she had picked up at the library. I appreciated the gesture, sitting in a room filled with nothing was fairly boring. I laid back on my bed scanning the book. I had never heard of it before, but tracer assured me it was a great book. My mind wandered to the familiarity I felt with Pharah, I swear I had seen the woman before. Her unique features were hard to forget, not to mention I hadn’t seen many Egyptians. I shook my head. Without a doubt, I had probably seen her from one of the Reapers many files he has on Overwatch agents. I let sleep take over me the small book falling to the side.

**

I was holding my breath praying to god that I managed to get away from my assailant. My arm was throbbing I had no doubt broken it in the fight to get away. I could hear someone calling out to me in the distance over the sound of gunshots. I calmed myself down and carefully began moving towards the voice. A tall figure appeared before me as I ran into them. I couldn’t make out the face, but I felt relieved to find the person. They hold their hand out to me, I grab it happily. The person pulls me into a warm embrace bringing a wave of peacefulness through me. I was happy here at the moment. My heart stopped as a menacing laugh echoed through the air. I told the person before me to run, they tried to get me to go with them, but I denied someone had to hold the attacker off. They shouted something to me as they left bringing a small smile to my face. I darted around a corner hoping to find safety behind the wall. A sharp pain shot through my head, I felt the ground getting closer. My body hit the ground with a painful thud. With all the energy I could muster I turned myself over using the alley curb to prop my body up. There stood a tall man with pale skin, a large smile spread across his face.

**

I woke up once again breathing heavily. I ran my hands over my face letting out a small sigh. I was beyond exhausted and this nightmare only made me frustrated. Laying back down I watched the ceiling blankly images of my dream replaying in my head over and over again. Though it was simply a dream I felt some realness to it. My hand ran through my hair again feeling the small scar. Perhaps it was just my mind's way of dealing with that had happened the night reaper found me. I rolled over to my side a nagging feeling eating away at me. Why did it feel so god damn real?

“Perhaps you're finally losing your mind,” I mumbled to myself. I laughed, its bound to happen. I had watched many Talon agents go crazy. Whether it was the training they put us through or the lack of human contact we got. One way or another even the best agents lost it in the end. I smiled, at least that would make me feel slightly better. The familiar throbbing pain hit me. I grabbed the pill bottle and swallowed it dry. My mind wandered back to the woman I had sparred with. I know the nagging feeling was more than likely because I had seen her in one of the files reapers had, but something deep down inside me said there was more to it than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for still reading if you are! Don't forget to leave some feedback i'd love to hear from you and hear how you feel about the story so far!! sorry this chapter is a bit short I had to fit it in between doing lame life stuff


	4. Flash from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading if you've gotten this far it is very appreciated!! Thank your for all the feedback keep it coming I love hearing from you guys.

A few days had passed since I was first brought to the Overwatch base. It was the same routine every day. Tracer would come to my room wed get food, we would then spend the whole day doing whatever tracer felt fit to do. I was grateful for the food and safety I had there, but the constant babysitting was getting tiring. With talon I didn’t get much time alone usually everywhere you went there were people, but even then I was able to go where I wanted when I wanted. I didn't complain to anyone knowing I was after all with Talon when they captured me. Once I was let out of the Overwatch base I would have nowhere to go. My life would be filled with constant fear watching over my shoulder waiting for the reaper to find me, and he would. There was a quick knock before my door swung open.

“Morning love!” I glanced up from the book I was reading to see Tracer in the doorway.

“Morning.” I mumbled, “You sure sleep in.” I placed the book on the small nightstand beside me. She furrowed her brow and shook her head.

“It's Seven-thirty.” I walked over to her “That's not late at all. What time do you get up at?”

“Five.” I stood in the hallway waiting for the woman to walk with me. Her eyes were wide as she moved alongside me.

“you're allowed to sleep in you know love” I let out a laugh. I had been programmed to be up early for training. The sleeping schedule at talon was very strict up at five in bed by nine. It was a long day but allowed for plenty of training. We entered the cafeteria, there were a collect few people roaming about minding their own business. Tracer moved behind the counter before I stopped her.

“Can I cook?” 

“If you can cook sure!”She pulled herself up on a small stool at the counter. I smiled at her and began rummaging through the fridge. I wasn’t sure if I really could cook, I never had before. Perhaps it was the idea of changing up the normal routine that caused me to ask if I was allowed to cook. I grabbed a handful of things and laid them out on the counter. It felt as natural as fighting to me as I got to work. I began to cut up a few potatoes and fry some eggs. Tracer watched me curiously as I pulled out the little bit of garlic I had found. I moved around the kitchen freely, enjoying the small moment of freedom doing what I pleased. I placed the food on a small plate and slid it in front of Tracer. I jumped as I spotted a large man standing nearby. He was a giant, making me feel extremely small. His face was covered by a gas mask and he was topless. Beside him was a smaller yet tall man, he too was topless. I peered curiously at the straps around his chest, eyes widening as I noticed he was carrying bombs. 

“Y-you hungry?” I questioned. I heard a grunt from the bigger man. 

“Don’t know what ya making mate but sure smells good!” The smaller man smiled wide, he had a strong accent, Australian from what I could make out.

“Well, I did make a bit to much if you're interested,” I smiled my eyes never leaving the bigger man, his hand itself was the size of my head.

“Names junkrat” His eyes looked me up and down before he wiggles his brow “You can call me Jamison. This here's roadhog” I felt my face blush at the man's gaze. I turned back and served two plates, one significantly more filled than the other. I assumed my small servings wouldn't do much for roadhog. The two gratefully devouring the food, I served myself a plate and began to eat, to my surprise, it was very good. I gave myself a mental pat on the back. Junkrat was talking about some explosive he was working on. I was very interested in his works as I had never been around bombs. I hadn’t noticed Jack walk into the cafeteria and move behind me. 

“This looks pretty good, Tracer you really out did yourself.” I jumped up and turned to face him. He was wearing a tight form fitting shirt. I couldn't help but let my eyes trail down his body. He was in extremely good shape, his stunning blue eyes met mine and he smiled. I felt my stomach flip and my heart skip a beat.

“I didn’t make it!” Tracer said a mouth full of food “She did” Jack looked at me impressed. I watched nervously as he served himself the last of what was left in the pan. He took a careful bite, he was silent for a moment before speaking.

“It's very good.” I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Junkrat and Roadhog finished up their food and left. 

“Well,” Jack placed his plate in the dishwasher and turned to me “Ready to go?” I tilted my head looking at him confused.

“For what?”

“Zenyatta wants to see you again.” I quickly placed my dishes in the dishwasher alongside his. Straightening up I smiled at him. Tracer waved us off as she called out to someone else who entered the cafeteria. I followed Jack down to a familiar hallway. The calming music reached my ears as we stopped outside his door. Before Jack had the chance to knock the door opened. A tall man appeared in the door. A glowing green light shone where his eyes should be. Another omnic, no that's not right, I watched his chest rise and fall. After much questioning with Tracer she informed me omnics don't need to breathe. This man looked omnic but wasn't. I gazed at him in awe.

“Hello.” His voice was almost as soothing as Zenyatta's. The green light falling towards me. He bowed slightly “My name is Genji.” 

“This is Raven. The ex-talon agent.” I looked up at Jack in shock at his words. Ex-talon agent? I fought back a smile to think he didn't see me as a huge threat.

“Come in please.” Zenyatta's voice came from behind Genji. We entered his room Jack moving to sit on a small chair. The monk gestured towards the bed, signaling for me to lay on it as I had before. I turned my head curiously gazing at Genji. His head turned towards me, I nervously looked away face turning red. Zenyatta's cold fingers gently touched my temple once again. I closed my eyes as he began to speak.

“Listen to my voice. You feel yourself falling deeper into your mind.” I felt the familiar relaxation rush over me as I had last time I was here. Everything fell away there was nothing but the distant sound of Zenyatta's voice. Soon enough even his voice faded, I found myself in a deep relaxation nothing around to bother me.

Images began to shoot through my head once again. Once again I saw the woman holding out a paper to me. Familiar excitement overwhelmed me, I watched as her lips moved I couldn't make out what it was she was saying. Another image flashed in my head I instantly recognized the orange suit on the woman. Tracer she was handing me something, a gift? She smiled widely at me I felt a comfort around the woman. As soon as it came it left filled with another image. Was I standing before a large ape? No gorilla. Sound suddenly hit my ears as he spoke.

“Its a pleasure to have you on the team.” He adjusted the small glasses sitting on his face “We’ve seen you in action you'll be a great asset to the team.” I felt myself begin to say something back to him but it faded out. One more image came before me, it was like watching an old fuzzy VCR tape. I was running alongside a group of people, adrenaline rushing through my veins. I glanced over, a blonde woman smiled at me, wings behind her. She gave me a nod and I sped off. I shot my eyes open breathing heavy. It was a lot to take in all at once. The image of Tracer lingered on my mind, and my conversation with the giant gorilla.

“Tracer,” I whispered Jack took a step towards me. “Its weird I saw Tracer, but I knew her like. Like a friend?” I questioned even my logic to it.

“That's strange,” Zenyatta spoke up. Jack sat there silently his eyes watching me, a strange look on his face.

“And there was a gorilla. He was talking. Welcoming me to a team.” Jack stood up without a word grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hallway. His pull was urgent. My heart was racing, did I say something wrong? We stopped outside a large set of doors, they slid open into a large room.

“Winston!” Jacked yelled out. I stared in awe as the gorilla walked towards me. My mind was filled with confusion. The monkey smiled widely. I had never seen anything on this creature in any of reapers files. 

“Glad to have you back.” His words caused me to look at him in confusion.

“She has no memory of life before talon” Jacks' voice was monotone now. 

“You don't remember anything?” I shook my head at the gorilla. He walked back to a large desk rummaging through a few papers before gathering up what he was searching for.

“Zenyatta's been helping her with trying to remember,” Jack spoke again. Winston handed me a small brown file. I looked at it cautiously opening it. My mind was a mess of confusion as I looked at the image and information inside. There was a picture of me, a wide smile on my face. Below it was my age sex and my skills. I read it briefly.

“Well versed in hand to hand combat and skilled with a sniper rifle,” I mumbled out loud. “I don't understand.” I looked up at Winston then to Jack.

“You were part of Overwatch.” Jack didn't say a thing as Winston spoke: “We lost you on a mission assuming you had been taken and killed by talon.” 

“No. That's not possible.” I spoke quietly “I couldn't have…” I searched my mind desperately trying to find something about my life before talon. I couldn't pull anything out, the images I saw when with Zenyatta were the only thing I could see. 

“You were out best assassin.” He spoke again.

“You were one of the best on the team.” Jack finally spoke his eyes softened as he turned to me “You even kicked my ass in hand to hand combat.” I shook my head. Ignoring all the rules I had been told to follow. I ran out of the room. I ran down hallway after hallway till I found the familiar corridor that leads to the room they had let me stay in. I flung the door open closing it quickly behind it and pressing my back to it. 

“They're lying,” I spoke to myself. They had to be. The idea that I had killed people who were once possibly my teammates cause me to feel sick to my stomach. I ran my hands through my hair hot tears running down my face. This can't be happening. There's no way they were telling the truth. I sat there for what seemed like hours trying to make sense of everything in my mind. I couldn't put anything together. I cursed myself for not being able to remember. The same images I saw before flashing through my mind one by one. I felt like I was going crazy. There was a light knock on the door, I pressed against it expecting someone to try and open it. The push never came instead, they spoke quietly.

“We thought we had lost you.” Tracer spoke I could hear her slide down the other side of the door, “Jack didn't get any sleep for month hunting down talon outposts hoping that you were in one of them.”

“I can't believe any of this.”

“When we saw you walk into that building we changed all plans we had. We went in with the sole purpose of getting you.” She let out a shaky breath, was she crying? “It was so hard for us all to pretend like we didn't know you. I just wanted to hug you. My best friend was finally back.” I slide away from the door and opened it. Tracer sat there, she looked fragile and broke. Unsure of what to do I placed my hand on her shoulder.

“I don't remember anything.” I said truthfully “this seems to unreal.” She looked up at me and smiled wiping away her tears with her hand.

“you're here now. With Zenyatta's help you remember more and more.” She stood up her happy personality back “And things will go back to normal.”

“Does this mean I'm trusted enough to walk around alone.”

“Well not entirely, you're still a talon agent.” She looked at me a sorry look on her face “you can walk around you just need to be aware your being watch at all times.” I shrugged my shoulders. I could deal with that. I glanced up at the ceiling, no doubt she meant someone was watching me through the cameras.

“Wheres Jacks office?” She looked at me surprised by the man's name being said out loud.

“Down the hall and to the left.” she pointed “Oh and we don't call him that anymore he goes by Soldier 76.” I had been calling him that since the day he brought me here, yet he never stopped to correct me. I followed Tracers orders, I could sense her following me from a distance. I expected such. Though there were cameras everywhere it was never a bad thing to be careful. I knocked on the door.

“It's open.” I pushed it open to find Jack sitting at his desk hand rubbing his head.

“I would like to apologize for running off earlier sir.” I didn't take a step into his office, I simply stood at his doorway as I spoke. My hands firmly behind my back and my head held high “It was the wrong thing to do in the presence of a commander.” I felt as though I was back at talon headquarters. There was a way to act around your commander and running off on them was definitely not how it was done. I stood there like the soldier I was trained to be.

“I'm sure it was a lot to take in.” He stood up from behind his desk and moved towards me. I felt my heart flutter as he stopped only a few inches from me. I could smell the sweet scent of vanilla on him. It was a strange smell for a man, but fitting for him.

“I would like to request to stay with Overwatch.” I didn't budge from my spot, I was a soldier and I would remain a soldier “Outside of Overwatch I have nowhere to go, but fear for my life sir. I would be honored to fight by your side, after earning your team's trust.” A smile crossed his face as he lifted his hand, gently brushing it on my cheek. I felt my knees grow weak at the contact. My stomach was in knots. His eyes fell to my lips as he seemed to contemplate something.

“Your request is accepted. You will be under watch further to ensure the safety of my team.” His voice was gentle despite the words he spoke. His hand dropped to his side as he sighed. Turning on his heels he walked back to his desk.

“Thank you, sir.”

“you're dismissed.” He didn't even take a glance back to me. I closed the door behind me as I felt all sense of professionalism leaving me. I stood with my back to the wall for a minute cherishing the feeling of his touch. I walked back to my room in a dreamy haze. Slamming back onto the bed I looked up at the ceiling.

“He is your new commander,” I said aloud reminding myself of the obvious. “You are not allowed relations with your commander.” I quoted one of the many rules I had been taught. I placed my hand on my cheek, the feeling of his finger lingered there. The thought of being close to him again made my heart jump. I shut my eyes and tried to think of something else. Anything else but him. I couldn't deny the fact that I was desperately attracted to the man. I took a deep breath and forced him out of my mind. What a soldier feels doesn't matter. Feelings only interfere with the soldiers ability to make clear decisions. Feelings only cause problems, not allowing a soldier to be the best he can me. I repeated this over and over in my mind before finally, sleep took over


	5. Forbidden Fruit

Sun shone through the open window illuminating my whole room. I glanced at the clock shocked to see it was ten in the morning. As if on cue a knock on my door caught my attention. I sighed heavily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and stumbled to the door. I opened it only to find Tracer standing there a wide grin stretched across her face.

“Morning love! Soldier wants you up in the training room.” I rubbed my eyes once more and let out a loud yawn.

“Now?” I mumbled. The stress from the day before had me exhausted. The small brunette nodded her head as she pulled on my arm.

“Yep!” I followed her hesitantly, a few more minutes in bed would have been heavenly. The woman talked the whole way as she showed me the way. I let out the odd short reply here and there, trying not to show my disinterest in what she was saying. A large set of doors slid open into a large outdoor field. I glanced around my eyes resting on a familiar figure not too far off.

“Be careful love. He's not gentle when it comes to training.” With that Tracer sped off moving so fast I could barely keep up with her. I walked over to the silver haired man, suddenly embarrassed that I didn't fix my hair before coming. My eyes trailed over him his muscles prominent under the white shirt he wore. 

“Good you've finally made it.” he turned to me glancing at the watch on his wrist.

“I'm sorry to keep you waiting.” I kicked my foot slightly “I slept in a bit.” 

“It's not a problem.” He smiled before getting serious again “as your request to once again rejoin Overwatch you must go through the process any new member has to go through.” I nodded straightening my back. It still felt so surreal to think I had once been a part of this all. Part of me felt guilty for becoming a traitor. Talon would not take kindly to me if any of the members were to find me it would be my end. I held back a laugh as I realized the bitter truth. The only safety I had to rely on was that of Overwatch. I questioned whether that would be enough to stop the reaper from hunting me down. I turned my attention back to Jack as he handed me a set of clothing.

“What's this for?” I questioned examining the spandex shorts and a tank top. His eyes trailed down my body.

“You can't train in that.” I glanced down my cheeks flush as I noticed I was still wearing the baggy pink sweatpants I had been given by one of the girls. D.Va I believe her name was, she seemed far too excited to see me. I nodded and looked around for a place to change. I wasn't able to spot a single changing room.

“Where do I change?” h e placed his hand awkwardly on the back of his neck. He clearly hadn't thought that through. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled my shirt over my head revealing my bra. I was used to changing in front of people male and female. A room wasn't easy to get alone with the talon facility so you had to get over youre shyness quickly there. I felt Jack's eyes watching me, no doubt taking in the scars I had scattered on my body. Noticing my stare he looked away quickly.

“Sorry.” he mumbled as he casually tried to play it off like he wasn't watching. 

“I’m used to stares. When new recruits would enter talon they would always stare at the agents. Privacy wasn't easy to find, changing in front of people was something you got used to.” I stated as I slid the tight shorts over my legs. I Stood with my hands behind my back and stared straight ahead. Prepared for whatever training I had to endure. I had gone from casual to soldier quickly. “I'm ready sir.” Jack turned around, I felt his eyes once again looking me over.

“Right. First, warm up give me ten laps.” 

“Sir yes sir.” I quickly moved around the field effortlessly. I stopped before him barely out of breath. Jack looked at me impressed by my speed and skill. A fairly large omnic came out of a small side door and moved towards us.

“This is a training bot, have you ever worked with one before?” I shook my head as I scanned the bot before me. It looked like any other omnic, except for the size. It was much larger than any omnic I had met, almost intimidating.

“We never worked with anything but other agents sir.” The bot stopped a few feet in front of me.

“Think of this as the same thing. Don't be afraid to hurt it, though it's made like an omnic it is a mindless robot.” He started moving over to it. He popped open a latch and pressed something inside. The bots eyes lit up a brilliant yellow. “I need you to disable it. This can be done by simply pressing the button on the back of its head.” It began to move towards me. Jack was still speaking, but his voice faded away as I focused on the task at hand. Attack and disable the enemy. Its arm swung out landing me on the chest, I stumbled back not bothering to return the hit. I dodged around it taking a few more hits as I learned its movement. Quickly I waited for its next punch before jumping up over its hunched body and kicking it forward with ease. Turning to face the bot now slowly rising from the ground I threw myself forward and pressed the glowing button on its neck. The bot seized to move, frozen on the ground. A beep sounded as Jack walked up to me. A small stopwatch in his hand and his jaw dropped.

“thirty seconds.” He shook his head “Don't think I've ever seen that happen so fast.” I let out a displeased sigh. If I had moved faster and avoided a few of the hits it landed I probably could have done it in a better time. I looked around the room noticing a select few people had gathered.

“I'll do better next time sir.” I straightened my back once again. The tight fitting clothing did make everything much easier. Jack shook his head and slid the stopwatch into his pocket. Throwing the clipboard in his hand to the side he took a fighting stance. I looked at him confused.

“Let's see how well you work with a real person then.” I felt suddenly nervous. I didn't care about the group of people who had begun to watch me but knowing now I had to fight Jack brought a whole new sense of uneasy feelings.

“Sir I don't think that is a good idea.” He rolled his eyes and laughed at me.

“Are you denying an order from your commander?” my eyes widened as I quickly shook my head. Of course, I wouldn't disobey my commanding officer. I positioned myself in front of him and gave him a nod, letting him know I was ready. I made the first move swinging my leg out and hitting him in the back of the leg. My foot barely brushed him as he dodged out of the way. I couldn't help but feel a smile spread across my face as we continued. He was an excellent fighter, a good challenge for me. He landed a few punches on me as we moved around each other. It was graceful almost seeming like a well-rehearsed dance between the two of us. He flashed me a smile before quickly changing up his movement and kicking my feet out from under me. I let out a shocked gasp as I threw my hands forward softening my fall. I felt him kneel over me a knee firm in my back. The closeness of him caused my heart to race and my legs to feel weak. 

“Looks like I wo-” before he could finish I Pushed myself up sending him tumbling onto his back. I quickly straddled him and held my hand at his throat.

“Should never celebrate till you know your enemy is down for good,” I smiled as I looked down at the shocked man beneath me. I felt his hands grab at my hips. His touch sent warmth shooting through my body, I craved so much more. I felt his muscles tense under me as his eyes looked up at me. He looked as though he wanted to say something.

“I’ll be damned sheila.” I got up quickly from Jack as the voice got closer. I turned to see the hobbling form of Jamison, or junkrat as he was called by most “Not every day I see someone take that man down.” He stopped in front of me shamelessly eyeing my body. The shorts showed off a fair bit of my legs and the top had been pulled up slightly from the fight. I felt my cheeks turn red under his stare.

“Well thank you, sir.” I stood straight once again. Jamison laughed at the sound of someone calling him sir causing me to falter slightly in my stance.

“You're almost more of a soldier than he is.” He pointed at Jack who was brushing off his pants “But you're much nicer to look at. Say bout getting some lunch with Lil ole’ me?” His question caught me off guard. Was this his way of flirting with me? I couldn't remember the last time I had a man even look at me the way he was. I was almost a welcoming change to be seen as a woman, not another soldier. Jack walked up beside me shooting the Aussie an evil glance. His brilliant smile faltered as he averted his gaze from me.

“Well perhaps another time sheila, I think roadie wants to do some stuff before hand.” He spoke quickly avoiding eye contact. I glanced at Jack, clearly, the man felt very intimidated by him.

“I’d love to. Just let me know when.” I called out the junker as he walked away. He shot me a wide smile seeming pleased with my response. The small group of people who had gathered to watch me slowly began to dissipate leaving only Jack and me in the room.

“Be careful with Fawkes. He's not the safest man to hang around with.” Jack spoke up as he moved to stand in front of me.

“Sorry sir, I didn’t mean to become unprofessional.” I felt my cheeks redden as I spoke “Being seen as more than another soldier is a strange thing for me. It caused me to falter won't happen again.” I spoke quickly forcing my words out. It was embarrassing to say out loud. That I was so new to male attention I had forgotten of my duties and why I was here. Jack's eyes looked at me a strange look on his face.

“No one's ever talked to you like that?” He made a gesture towards the door Jamison had left. I shook my head, I couldn't recall if any talon agent ever spoke of the opposite sex in such a way “I truly find that hard to believe.” I felt stomach knot as he moved in towards me. His hot breath brushed against my face as he gently stroked my cheek with his hand, the familiar gesture made my heart race. Every move he made caused me to react in such a way. His eyes watched me, filled with unspoken words. He opened his mouth but was quickly interrupted. I fought back an annoyed sigh as I heard the doors open behind me. I wanted nothing more than to stay there close to him forever. Jack moved away from me quickly. I turned to see Mercy walking towards us. She looked at Jack then back to me.

“There you are!” She spoke moving towards Jack, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. I couldn't help but feel a slight surge of jealousy hit me. “You're late for our lunch date!” She looked at me and smiled as she hooked her arm with Jacks.

“I’m sorry training took longer than I thought.” His voice seemed distant to me as Mercy's words hit. Lunch date? I hadn't realized they were a couple. I suppose I didn't see them together much, I shouldn't have assumed otherwise.

“Is your wound feeling any better these days?” Mercy looked to me a concerned look on her face. I nodded “Good. I hope to see you for a checkup soon!” I watched painfully as the two walked off. Jack glanced back briefly before leaving with the blonde. I hadn't realized till I was fully alone how much the situation bothered me. I felt a great deal of jealousy towards Mercy. 

“What a soldier feels doesn't matter. Feelings only interfere with the soldiers ability to make clear decisions.” I muttered to myself over and over trying to fight off the feeling of disappointment. Of course, a man like that wasn't single, she was a gorgeous woman there's no questioning as to why they were together. Yet I felt a pain tug in my chest as I thought of him kissing her.  
I took a few deep breaths before I made my way towards the doors. They slide open before me allowing me to step back into the facility. A familiar figure stood not too far down the hall. A dim light emitted from various parts of his body.

“You fought well in there.” His voice broke the silence as I slowly moved towards him.

“I fought as I was trained to fight,” I stated simply. “Genji right?” I questioned remembering full well his name. He nodded his head once and followed closely behind me as I began to walk again.

“you're a curious person.” He spoke once again, I turned to him waiting for him to continue talking “you're a talon agent, trained to kill or be killed. Yet here you are at the hands of your enemy and not once have you made a move to kill Soldier 76.” We began to walk again. The rumbling of my stomach catching my attention.

“One could say the same about you.” I found myself outside the cafeteria doors “You yourself are a curious individual.” 

“How about I tell you about myself, you can tell me more about you.” He opened the door for me “I'd enjoy learning more about how you were trained. I contemplated his request. I would love to learn more about how he works. Yet it was against the talon rules to abide by to tell an outsider of the tactics they use to train. I felt a smile pull across my face, I wasn't going back to them. That would only result in my certain death what did I possibly have to lose telling this man what he was so intrigued to know.

“You have a deal.” I walked into the cafeteria, Genji following closely behind. There were trays of premade food out already and still hot. I grabbed one, Genji simply followed behind me not touching the food. I glanced over at the table Jack sat at with Mercy. They seemed to really be enjoying themselves as they talked and laughed. Genji pointed to a seat not too far from theirs. Though I hesitated I still followed where he wanted to sit. I sat across from Genji, Jack in my sights just behind him. His blue eyes glanced over at me, that same strange look evident on his face.

“So tell me how do they train you over there? You seem very well versed in hand to hand combat” Genji's voice drew my attention from Jack. I could still feel his eyes on me as I talked to the man before me.

“They put us against each other” I stated simply “If you're not strong enough to win a fight you're not strong enough to become an agent.”

“Well if they put you all against each other there can't be that many of you.”

“There are different sections of the facility. It's like a bunch of different teams.” I started taking a spoonful of food “each one starts off with forty members, at the end of it all it there is only six members left in each team. The people in the team then move up in the ranks becoming agents, only for the cycle to be repeated with a new set of members.” The man before me contemplated the confusing situation. 

We talked for what felt like hours, I soon forgot about the piercing blue eyes that were watching me as Genji told me about how he became what he was. I listened fascinated my head propped between my hands. I barely noticed when Mercy left annoyed leaving Jack alone at his table. I was so enthralled with talking to the man we talked on and off throughout the day. When the evening came he walked me back to my room.

“Thank you for the intriguing conversation,” I smiled as we turned the corner following the hall down to my room. A dark figure leaned against the door.

“It was my pleasure to have been in your presence.” He bowed slightly before waving me off. I moved closer to the form only to realize it was Jack. I took a deep breath and tried to act indifferent towards him.

“Is there something I can help you with commander?” I spoke as turned to him pressing my back to the door. He had an annoyed look plastered on his face.

“Spent an awful lot of time with Genji today.”

“Yes. We seem to have taken quite the liking to each other. He is an interesting man to learn about.” I let my weight pushed against the door wanting nothing more than to fall onto the bed that wait inside.

“I see.” He stated still looking annoyed “he seemed to have grown fond of you. He doesn't speak of his situation to most.”

“Is that so?” I felt as though he was slowly trying to work his way up to something “Perhaps he has done so because I have a story or two to share with him as well.” 

“Relations between agents is a dangerous game.” He spoke suddenly catching me off guard. Relations? Did he really think Genji and I were going to hook up? I laughed and shook my head at the idea. Turning my back to the man I opened my door.

“Tell Mercy I will see her in the morning. I turned back forcing a smile on my face. I felt a tug on the door pulling it back closed on me. I spun around Jacks face only inches from mine.

“I looked for so long.” his voice was low “For two years I waited for you to show up again.” His eyes filled with a look of need. What it was he wanted I wasn't sure off. Footsteps echoed in the hall grabbing Jacks attention. I took the chance to swing the door open and step inside.

“Tomorrow. Please be sure to inform her ill be there early.” I shut the door and pressed my back to it. The idea of him going to most likely share a bed with her killed me inside. Every moment he spent close to me caused a strange feeling to form inside me. There was a growing need for his touch. 

“Don't be stupid soldier.” I spoke to myself as I sat on my bed “He is your commander. There are to be no relations with your commander.” I reminded myself. No matter how many times I said it my mind lingered on the man. The way his hand felt as he gripped my waist. The gentle touch he left on my cheek. I wanted more, I needed more. He was a forbidden fruit, a fruit that I craved to have but it was out of my reach. The man was untouchable and I knew that but deep down it only made me want him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for feedback please keep it coming I enjoy hearing for all you. Let me know how your feeling so far!! thank tou for reading


	6. Tricked

Days passed filled with training and multiple other tests I was put through. I had become close with a few members. The large man I had seen a few days ago, I learned his name was roadhog. He was a quiet man of few words but I rather enjoyed his company. With him often came the chatty manic Junkrat. I stayed cold towards Jack only speaking with him for training or when I had a request. He was my commander and it was impossible to avoid him completely. I forced down my feelings for him and acted like the soldier I was. It was hard seeing Mercy at his side more and more often. As days passed I slowly found myself spending more and more time with roadhog. We would walk through the halls in comforting silence, telling the odd story here and there. Genji would sometimes join us, despite his discomfort in the presence of the larger man. With each day that passed more and more people warmed up to me, accepting that I was not intending to turn back to talon. As much as I told them it would only lead to my death they were still unsure.

“Soldier!” I spun around abandoning the punching bag I was mindlessly wailing on. Jack stood behind me a stern look on his face. I straightened my back and gave him a strong salute. He had resorted to calling me soldier after my change of attitude towards him.

“Yes, sir?” His stunning blue eyes looked me up and down before he spoke.

“I need you in the briefing room.” I nodded and followed closely behind him. Shock hit me as I noticed the room was filled with other agents. This was a mission briefing. I wasn't sure why I was expecting something more, but I hadn't been able to join them on a mission yet. This would be the first. Jack pulled up a digital map on the table before them. 

“There's reports of a new Talon outpost up on route 66.” I glanced down at the map, instantly recognizing the area. “It's believed that this is where they are staying” he pointed to an old abandoned gas station.

“That's not a new outpost. It's a small armory. Theres a gunsmith and blacksmith that supply some talon weapons”. I pointed to a small building that sat a small distance from the gas station. I could feel everyone watching me “This is where they are. Probably only ten maybe fewer agents inside.”

“Are you sure that's the case?” Morrison questioned my certainty.

“Dead sure. I was stationed there for a month and a half. Responsible for guarding and making sure the weapons got out to agents safely.” the commander looked down at the map rethinking what it was he wanted to do.

“Sure is handy having you on our side now sheila!” Jamison elbowed me in the side that familiar manic smile on his face. I smiled at him feeling my cheeks blush. He was a crazy man but I rather enjoyed his friendship. 

“Whats the best way to get in?” Jack asked me after a long pause.

“Well, there's two doors both guarded by agents.” I scrunched my nose as I pointed to the gas station. “This is where supplies are dropped. There's probably two agents there. If they spot us they'll call backup we can use that to our advantage.” I continued to explain to the team how it would work. I explained that if they called backup we could use a nearby tunnel to ambush the on comers while a few of us took down the gas station agents. Jack seemed pleased enough with the plan and went with it. Excitement filled me as I entered the large white ship they had. 

“Destin\tion route 66. Is this correct?” The monotone AI spoke, I was fascinated by it, Winston called her Athena. She was also connected to all computers in the Overwatch base. She was able to monitor everyone's heart rate and determine whos was whos. This alone was more than anything Talon had. The ship rocked slightly as it took off. I glanced around at the team before me, I felt like a child in a candy shop.Mercy sat not far off from Jack. Jamison was tinkering with a bomb, I watched him fascinated for a while before I felt the seat next to me sink in. I glanced to see roadhog.

“Does he always play with explosives like toy cars?” I questioned the large man. A rumble filled the air as he laughed and nodded. I smiled and made small talk with the large man. He listened closely to me as I spoke asking the odd question here and there. 

“Arrived at Route 66” Athena spoke once more before the ship's door opened with a hiss.We walked off, I recognized where we had stopped.

“The gas station is about a mile up the road,” I spoke up as everyone gathered together. 

“Right then. D.Va, Mercy, Genji and junkrat you're the distraction at the station, don't let them get away.” a small pout pulled across Mercy's face “Raven, Hog, Lucio, you're with me in the tunnel.”

“Sir, don’t you mean to swap Lucio and me?” Mercy's voice seemed slightly upset. Jack shook his head not bothering to reply to her. 

“Move out and don’t get yourselves killed out there” We moved quickly up the road the heat from the sun beating down on us. The first team moved out away from us and headed towards the gas station. I directed Jack and the others towards the small tunnel. We all packed in, I almost worried that Roadhog wouldn't have fit but he did. We sat quietly as I waited for the sound of the alarm that was sure to ring once the other team made their move.As if on cue, a siren wailed out from behind us. We stayed hidden in the shadow of the tunnel. I knew no one would come in through here so I wasn't worried. I could hear Lucio holding his breath as the six agents moved in front of us. I peeked my head out and signaled for everyone to make a move. Hitting them from the back was the safest. I jumped on the back of an agent hearing a sickening snap as I twisted his neck. A strange scream filled the air from behind me. I turned towards the base, it was a sound definitely not from an agent. Without informing Jack I sped towards the base.

“Please someone. Anyone.” The cries came closer and closer as I moved. I could hear the sound of gunshots behind me. I moved into the dimly lit restaurant. A tall man stood against the wall his face pale, fear evident on his face. He turned to me and coward further into the wall.

“It's okay!” I whispered moving cautiously forward “I'm not here to hurt you.” I moved to him he flinched as I pulled his arm towards me, quickly scanning him for injuries.

“P-please. H-h-help” He stuttered through sobs. I scanned around the room something felt wrong. It wasn't like talon to have hostages like this unscathed.

“Who are you? Why did they bring you here?” The man didn't reply his sobs still filling the air. I moved towards the door only to freeze. A menacing laugh silenced the man's cries. He straightened up and flashed me a smile. I looked at him in shock, not even seconds ago he was a babbling mess. He didn't attack me only stood to the side as a figure began to form before me.

“You always were one to help.” The familiar voice sent fear through me. Reaper stood before me his red eyes peering out from his white mask. I scanned the look looking for another way out, the second door was only a few feet away. If I could distract the reaper for even a moment I might be able to make it out alive. 

“Yeah well I don't think people are as disposable as some,” I spoke trying to keep my voice steady. His loud steps echoed as he moved towards me slowly. I didn't have a weapon on me as Jack didn't see it as necessary, I believed it was more because he did not trust me just yet. Not that having a gun in this situation would do me much good. I had only one advantage on hand, I knew how the reaper fought.

“You’re a traitor. Working with the enemy.” His voice was menacing as he closed the space between us. I took a step back with every step forward he took. I watched him carefully forgetting of the other man in the room. That is until I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I stumbled forward only to Have my arms yanked back and held behind me. The agent had a firm grip on my arms not leaving much room for me to fight back.

“Can’t fight me alone Reaper? Too scared to fight a girl?” I spat in his direction a smile spread on my face. I wasn't going to let him see the fear I was fighting so hard to keep hidden. Reaper stood before me as his hand lifted to my face pulling my chin up. I looked into his eyes as a strange sensation rushed over me. The mixture of pain and warmth filled my body. I clenched my teeth holding back screams that fought to escape my throat. He pulled his hand away laughing, my head dropped as my knees grew weak. I fell towards the ground as the agent let me go.

“you're special.” Reaper kneeled before his boots filling my vision from the ground. Pain seared through my head as he yanked me up by my hair. I gripped his hand trying to ease the pain. “You see it's not often I get Jack's most prized agent. I'm sure he was thrilled to get you back.” His words shot through me diminishing any doubt I had in the strange story. 

“Your sick and twisted.” I hissed through clenched teeth “Stop pussyfooting around it and just end it already!” I screamed at him not wanting to endure the torture I had seen him inflict on so many agents before me.

“Oh, I’m not going to kill you. I would have done that years ago if I wanted to.” His words were enough to cause my heart to skip. A sharp claw dug along my cheek, leaving behind a thin red line. Adrenaline was rushing through my veins not allowing me to feel the pain. 

“What do you want reaper,” I questioned as his grip on my hair loosened letting me drop once again to the ground. I fumbled trying to get to my feet, my strength faltered as I was unable to push myself up. His eyes met mine once again the same mix of pain and warmth filled me. I felt my eyes grow heavy. There were a set of loud footsteps approaching quickly. I fought to keep my eyes open as reaper spun around. He mumbled something to the agent. I watched as Reaper turned to smoke and vanished.

“Pussy…” I whispered. I watched the agent get yanked forward by a chain. Roadhog came around the corner looking for any other threats “The place is empty.” I spoke up. His gaze landed on me.

“Are you hurt?” His voice was gruff and muffled by his mask. 

“Could be worse,” I spoke as I began to feel the pain on my shoulder and cheek.With a gentleness I didn't think possible from the large man, he gently lifted me up into his arms. The smell of leather and soot wafted off him. 

“Shouldn't have run off.” He spoke once more before silently walking back with me in his arms. I fought to stay awake. I knew reaper was devouring my soul bit by bit, it's no doubt just that that had caused me to feel so weak. After what felt like a lifetime I could hear the familiar voices of the Overwatch agents. Tracer was at roadhogs side in an instant. 

“Love, are you okay?” Her voice was laced with concern. I nodded as roadhog attempted to gently place me down. My knees gave way under me, a large hand gripped my arm as roadhog slowly lowered me to the ground. Black shoes stopped in front of me. I looked up to see jack, his red visor making him look more intimidating the usual. Before I could muster and explanation I felt my eyes shut as I fell to the dirt.

I opened my eyes in a panic, breathing heavily I looked around the room. Quickly I calmed down as I recognized the Overwatch medical room. Mercy turned her head towards me as she heard the change of breath from me. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” She smiled laughing slightly “how are you feeling?” I noticed a small red mark on her neck. Noticing my gaze she shyly lifted her hand to her neck. I looked away quickly forcing down my thoughts of Jack with her.

“I feel fine,” I mumbled sitting up my shoulder was burning. It wasn't till I sat up that I noticed the dull hum in the air, “What's that?” I questioned listening closely.

“Oh that's a biotic field, Jack uses them to heal in the field.” She pointed to a small metal cone nearby “he left one behind to help lessen the pain you feel.’ I fought the small smile that wanted to push its way onto my face. The idea that Jack thought of such a thing was kind.

“Is anyone else hurt?” I asked ignoring the throbbing I felt. Mercy shook her head.

“Just you.”

“Good. Was the mission successful?” She nodded moving to my side and scanning the wound on my shoulder.

“With the biotic field on you, this should heal in no time.” She pressed a button on the piece of equipment and handed it to me “If the pain gets too much to handle just press this button. It'll help with the pain and the healing.” I gave her a thank you and exited the medical room. There was a soft rumble from my stomach as my hunger hit me. I walked passed multiple windows noticing it was pitch black out. I opened the cafeteria doors and walked into the empty space. Rummaging through the fridge I pulled out a small tray of pre-made food. Throwing it in the microwave I played with the biotic field examining it curiously. The microwave beeped and I eagerly devoured the food on it, burning myself once or twice on it. I didn't bother to sit as I leaned over the counter.

“I don't bite you know,” I mumbled feeling a presence behind me.

“You shouldn't have run off today.” I jumped to hear Jack's voice behind me. I wasn't expecting it to be him. I straightened my back and stood before him. “Relax soldier.” I let myself do as he asked and went back to eating in the quiet.

“I thought someone was in need of help,” I spoke between mouthfuls of food.

“You could have gotten yourself killed!” His voice was filled with concern now. I turned to face the man, his eyes watching me carefully.

“But I didn't. Saving an innocent is more important than the life of one soldier. If one dies but is able to save someone in the process it's an honorable death.” I quoted the phrase just as I had many times before at the talon base. It was one of the many rules they made us repeat day in and day out. Though no one followed the rule I took it to heart. If I died saving an innocent bystander I would die happy.

“That's not how we work here Soldier. You are to keep yourself alive and safe.” He closed the space between us, standing close enough that his hot breath hit my face. I could smell his sweet scent. I had to fight the urge to glance down at his toned chest.

“It won't happen again, commander,” I spoke quickly trying to say whatever it was he wanted to hear to get him to move back. Being so close to him caused my heart to flutter.

“I can't lose you again Raven.” The sound of my name from him made my knees weak. He lifted a finger to my chin pulling my lips to his. I was shocked by his actions but slowly kissed him back. My body tingled from his touch. The doors to the cafeteria swung open and I pulled away quickly. Jack turned towards the door.

“What is it, Winston?” He almost sounded annoyed by the interruption. I stood there watching the man before me. I wanted nothing more than to grab him and crash my lips against him once more.

“Mercy has requested to see you.” It wasn't till Jack turned to me that I realized he was talking to me.

“What about?” The commander asked curiously. My head was spinning as I grew nervous. There's no way she could have known I just kissed Jack. Could she?

“She has questions about her previous medical history.” I took a deep breath and began to move towards the door. Jack's footsteps followed behind me. He placed a gentle hand on my lower back as he moved past me. I felt my mind race , why had he kissed me? I felt nervous walking back towards the medical room. Mercy sat at her desk as the Morrison and I entered. She turned around seeing displease to see Jack with me.

"I noticed some strange anomalies in your blood," she stated her eyes drifting between me and Jack. I felt more and more nervous as she did.

"Oh?"

"Is there any testing they did on the agents at talon?" I thought carefully before answering.

"They were trying to speed up the natural healing process in agents. To make us more useful after being wounded on the field. it never worked." Mercy eyed the paper once again letting out a soft hum.

"Thank you. Yo may leave now." I turned and pushed past Jack his eyes followed me closely. He turned to follow me before Mercy spoke up again.

"Jack, can I talk to you please?" I heard a small sigh from him just quiet enough for me to hear. He turned and walked towards her. I turned around the corner and began walking to my room. Mercy loud voice hit me as I stopped.

"I knew it! I knew you didn't mean it when you told me it didn't matter!" She sounded extremely upset about whatever it was they were talking about. I felt uneasy about it hoping it wasn't about the kiss we shared. It was no more than a lapse in judgment from Jack I'm sure about it. My mind traced back to the kiss, I could still feel his lips against mine. Part of me cursed myself out to think I had allowed myself to kiss him back. It was a foolish sense of false hope I had given to myself. A strange sense of being watched washed over me as I glanced around. I noticed the familiar glowing form of Genji.

"Hello, Genji." I greeted him with a smile. He greeted me back. We walked in silence towards my room. I stopped outside my door and awkwardly stood there with the man.

"Mind if I come in? I can't sleep and would love to ask you more questions." I contemplated his request for a moment before nodding. I wasn't even close to tired myself so it wouldn't cause much harm for him to come in and keep me entertained. I opened the door and stepped aside allowing him to come in. We talked for what felt like hours.

"Could I see your face?" I asked curiously. Genji hesitated before silently pressing a small button. A quiet click filled the room as the visor fell away from his face. I looked at him in awe. He was a very handsome man. His face was riddled with small scars but that only made him more attractive to me. His eyes were a stunning deep brown. He glanced away from my gaze shyly.

"Your very handsome," I smiled as he slid the visor back over his face. My comment drew a laugh from him "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. Not at all." He looked towards me once again the green from his visor dimming "in my younger years I would have thrown myself at you. Hearing such a statement from a beautiful woman would have driven me mad." I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Oh well, surely you heard it plenty."

"I did. I was quite the player back then." he stood up and stretched "But I   
always cherished it more when a stunning woman would say such to me." I smiled at him feeling once again my cheeks turn bright red. I got up and followed him to the door as he prepared to leave.

"It was a pleasure talking to you Genji." He opened the door stopping before leaving. 

"Pleasure was all mine." I placed a small kiss upon his cheek and watched him walk down the hall.

"I see you two are close." I jumped in surprise.

"Do you always sneak up on people like that Sir." Jack pushed himself from the wall his eyes following after Genji.

"Not always."

"Well, what can I help you with sir?" I questioned. He had obviously come here for a reason.

"I was just going to ask you for your assistance tomorrow." Genji's form was barely visible in the distance now but Jacks eyes seemed to follow him. Not once did he look over to me "I'll see you in my office at 1300." He walked off before I was able to say anything. Closing my door I let out a sigh and fell against my bed. A throbbing pain finding its way back to my shoulder. I groaned as I remembered leaving the biotic field in the cafeteria. I opened my door and stopped. Sitting at my feet was the device with a small letter. I looked up the empty hallway, how long had it been there for?

"Forgot to take this with you. Be sure to use it. -JM" I read out loud. A smile crossed my face as I closed the door. I placed the device on the nightstand and pressed the button. The soft hum filled the room as my pain instantly eased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please keep the feedback coming I love hearing from you guys it pushes me to keep writing thank you for all the kudos and I hope your enjoying this so far.


	7. Rebel

I sat on the bed watching Zenyatta hover around the room. It didn't matter how often I saw the omnic he still fascinated me. Jack had demanded I go to see the monk once more in hopes for a little more insight on what I can remember. Genji had already been here once I arrived I welcomed the friendly presence.

“Do you really think I’ll remember more?” I asked breaking the silence in the room. Zenyatta turned to me, slowly moving closer.

“Of course, you just need to be patient.” He gently pressed against my shoulder pushing me back onto the bed. I sighed heavily allowing myself to fall back, the bed was cold against my body. 

“Just relax and let your stresses go.” Genji's voice rang out as I shut my eyes. I took a deep breath and listened to the monks comforting voice. I felt myself fall into a familiar state of calmness. Everything faded away from me, there was nothing but the sound of my breathing. I saw familiar images flash through my head, the same pictures I had seen last time I had come here. My mind filled with images of Jack. I watched the images play out in my mind. His soft smile creeping across his face as his lips gently brushed mine. His stern look watching me as I walked away after a long talk. I opened my eyes and let out a sigh.

“Did you see anything?” I shook my head, there was no way I was telling anyone of my minds distraction. I slapped myself mentally for allowing him to fill my mind. Genji held a hand out to me. I grabbed it gratefully as he yanked me off the bed. 

“Come. Let me show you something.” He spoke softly. I waved and thanked Zenyatta for the help and followed close behind Genji.

“Hey, uh, what's going on between Mercy and the commander?” I asked curiously quietly hating myself for doing so. Genji glanced back and shrugged slightly.

“Not sure. They aren't really a couple.”

“Fuck buddies?” I was almost surprised to think of Mercy as that kind of girl, Genji shook his head again.

“I don't think that's what she sees, but perhaps all Soldier sees it as.” I contemplated his words carefully, “I'm not sure exactly how to describe their relationship, but there is mutual attraction” I almost couldn't stop the look of disappointment from spreading on my face. As wrong as I knew it was I had an undeniable attraction to the commander, I shook my head forcing the idea of being with him out of my mind.

Genji opened a door leading outside. I took in a deep breath enjoying the fresh air. The sun was low in the sky as it slowly began to set. Genji brought me down a small pathway that broke out into a small beach. I stared in awe at the scene before me. The sun reflected beautifully against the water, the waves crashed softly against the shore. Genji sat a few feet away and patted the ground beside him.

“This is gorgeous!” I stared in awe watching the waves push forward. 

“It helps me relax and clear my mind.” I heard a soft click, turning I noticed he had removed his visor. I was grateful for the action, I much rather see his facial expressions then having to guess “Perhaps you too could find that relief here.”

“I can see why you come down here,” I smiled taking in another deep breath the salty sea scent filling my nose. I noticed Genji watching me a small smile on his face.

“When I was younger I would take girls to the small lake we had near my estate.” He looked out over the water “It was a beautiful piece of land, cherry blossoms everywhere. I never took the time to watch the expression on their face when they took it all in. I was always more caught up in the beauty of the lake then the girl.”

“Well if it was half as stunning as this I don't blame you. Though I'm sure the girls wouldn't want to hear that.” I laughed, I grabbed a handful of sand letting it slowly drift out of my hand.

“Yet, here I am with a woman whose beauty beats natures.” I felt my cheeks burn bright red.

“Oh, uh, thank you...I think?” I laughed nervously. I wasn't sure how to take such a compliment. I had gotten more male attention here then I could ever imagine.

“You're so clueless.” I looked at him waiting for him to go on “Clueless of how you affect people.” His deep brown eyes were scanning my face carefully as if memorizing every feature.

“Can you swim?” I asked trying to change the subject, his eyes never left my face as I watched the water.

“I can. I'm waterproof!” I laughed at the statement turning to him to see a goofy grin on his face.

“Perhaps sometimes we can go swimming, I've never been in the ocean, this is the closest I've been. I mean for all I can remember I never have.” my smile faltered slightly.

“Do you not fear what your memories hold for you?” his words hit me hard. I did fear what my memories may bring, but what choice did I have?

“Sometimes I'm scared something will come to me that I wanted to forget.” I smiled softly looking over at him “what if I did something terrible. I’ll have to remember it all and it's scary, but I want to know who I am, who I was before talon.” Genji and I sat on the beach watching the sun slowly lower beyond the horizon. I savored every minute of the beauty. The pinks and oranges colored the blue water. I let out a shiver as it began to get colder. He picked up his visor but never put it back on. I was slightly shocked to see him do this, he expressed to me that being without it was uncomfortable for him.

“Come, let's get you back inside before you freeze to death.” Genji helped me out of the sand wrapping a cold metal arm around my shoulder bringing another shiver out of me. Slowly I felt his arm began to warm.

“How’d you do that?” I asked amazed by the sudden warmth he was emitting.

“There's a lot of things I can do with this body.” He smiled not giving me a direct answer. I smiled and leaned into him closer enjoying his heat against the cold air. The walk back to the base seemed longer than the walk out to the beach. The large doors opened as we approached closer.I didn't bother to push away from Genji as we entered his warmth more welcoming than that inside the base. He leads me back towards my room in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable to walk in silence with the man, I rather enjoyed it just as much as when we were talking. We stopped outside my door. Gently he pushed me against the door, my back pressed firm against the cool door. He watched my lips hungrily before placing a soft kiss on mine.

“You’re an amazing woman, I haven't known you for long but I feel as though we are so close.” His breath brushed my face softly. I felt my heart racing in the heat of the moment. I stood up on my toes bringing my lips to his again. His lips were surprisingly soft, a sudden sound shocked me as I pulled away. He let out a soft laugh.

“I’m sorry that was just my system cooling off.” I noticed a small bit of steam flowing off him as I watched fascinated. The sounds of heels in the hall pulled my attention “Well I will bid you goodnight, my lady.” He bowed before slowly walking off. I watched after him. My cheeks still flushed from our kiss. He was a kind man, his humble ways drew me in. The heels got closer to me, I spotted Mercy turning around the corner. She was walking towards me a determined look on her face.

“Hello doctor, what can I do for you?” I asked as she stopped in front of me.

“By now you've probably discovered Soldier and I are a couple.” I nodded slowly trying to figure out what she was getting at “You're a pretty young girl Raven, please keep to yourself. I'd like to see you in the medical room tomorrow to run more tests.” With that, she walked away. I stood there shocked for a moment trying to figure out exactly what it was she was implying. Was that a low-key threat? I watched the woman slowly disappear down the hall. I let out a loud sigh and opened my door. Laying back on my bed I ran my hands through my hair, what in gods name was Mercy implying? The commander was untouchable for me, I was but another soldier to him. She couldn't truly think that I would try and take him from her. 

“Stupid,” I mumbled to myself. She had confirmed my ideas of them being a couple, my heart dropped slightly hearing this. I rolled over finding a comfortable position and felt myself fall fast asleep.

“Wakey wakey!” an unfamiliar voice woke me up. I peered at my door. A shorter woman stood there with long brunette hair. I noticed her as D.va. I had seen her once or twice, she was kind enough to give me a pair of sweatpants for bed. I made a mental note to lock my door at night. I wasn't used to sleeping in a room with a lock, but the constant barging into my room ruined the little privacy I felt I had. I knew the cameras were always watching me, and there was always someone around me. Though I've been here for close to a month now no one fully trusted me.

“Hurry up and get dressed!” she seemed excited for something as she jumped in my doorway “Wear something tight, trust me you'll thank me later.” I grabbed a pair of leggings and a tight shirt. Mercy was kind enough to get me a small amount of clothing, she was sick of seeing me in my talon uniform. I walked towards the excited girl only to be yanked out my door the moment I was in her reach.

“Where are we going?” I questioned half running half walking after her.

“The arena. We fight against each other there sometimes. You'll love it!” She yanked me into a large room. I stared in awe at it. It seemed as though the room had no end, surely just an illusion of sorts. I noticed the other Overwatch agents getting prepared for something weapons strung on their shoulders. Jack was wearing his red visor, with his red and white jacket. Mercy not too far off helping him with something. His eyes fell on me the moment I entered the room. I tried to avoid his gaze as D.va pulled me to a large table. The table was layered with guns and other strange weapons. 

“Take your pick. Don’t worry they're not real weapons.” I picked up a small knife, it felt solid in my hands. I dragged my thumb along the blade shocked to notice there was no blood. Surely with the pressure, it should have left a cut.

“Its some science thing that Winston created,” D.va spoke up a large machine beside her. “You see we all get health bars once the simulation starts. Your to attack the opposing team and take the point the team to take both points win.If you ‘die’ you get ported back to the spawn point by Athena.” I listened to her carefully, trying to wrap my head around the rules. She eventually just waved her hand in the air and told me I'd get the hang of it eventually. 

“Basically, get rid of the other team.” A southern accent chimed behind me. I turned to see a tall handsome man, he was dressed much like a cowboy “Jesse McCree, a pleasure to meet ya.” I took his hand as I introduced myself. I noticed Genji talking to a man who had a bow in his hands. Excusing myself from Jessie I walked over to the too. The air between them seemed tense.

“Hello, Raven.” Genji greeted me cheerfully completely ignoring the man he was talking to. I was going to introduce myself but was interrupted by Athena counting down. I hadn't noticed that half of the people who were here seconds ago were now gone. I scanned the room taking in who I assumed was now on my team. The cowboy was standing near a door lighting a cigar. Lucio and D.va were side by side chatting about some music he was playing. Genji and the unknown man were also on the team. The door opened as the UI hit one. Everyone grouped up trying to force their way through a large gateway. The scene around me looked much like a small village, I was shocked to see how real it all looked and felt. Shaking my head I readied myself for battle. 

“Get the point,” I whispered to myself. I scanned the area quickly watching my team try to enter through the main gateway. I noticed a small opening before me. I took a running jump before grabbing the ledge. I popped over unseens as the opposing team was focused on the main gate. I snuck around the side noticing a light line outlining a small room with a large bell in the center. I spotted mercy slowly healing up her team

“Watch their healer!” I heard Jack's commanding voice boom out. I spotted him ducking in and out of cover. Soft footsteps came beside me. I spun around the strange knife in my hand. Genji held up his hands.

“I'll get Mercy you go for jack. He's deadly with his rifle. Stay alive, our distraction will give the team enough time to push through” I nodded quietly moving to the other side of our cover. Jack was in a corner closest to me, mercy not far behind him. With a quick movement Genji and I were both on their point. Jack spun around, but not fast enough as I attacked him. I watched his form fade as he was sent back to spawn. I smiled gleefully as I turned to attack junkrat, who was aimlessly throwing bombs around. Just as Genji had said we made enough of a fuss on their point that the rest of our team pushed in. D.va was the first to enter taking the attention from Genji and me.

“Let me heal you up,” Lucio shouted I felt a warmth envelope me. We got the first point fairly easy I watched as the team moved forward. I was enjoying this game, the teamwork amongst us was unbelievable. Genji ran up beside me again.

“This points harder to get their spawn is closer.” He informed me “Go to the right side ill take left. Lucio heal her up!” Genji pointed to me drawing lucios attention. I followed Genji's directions Lucio was close behind me. D.va had followed Genji over the other side. I entered a large room. They had Torbjorn set a turret facing towards the door. It was quickly destroyed, I glanced at the door across from me to see Genji throwing his shuriken at the turret. I jumped down as I spotted Mercy and jabbed my knife into her back. As she faded away I felt tugged forward. I looked in shock to see roadhog before me. I clenched my eyes shut as I prepared for him to pull the trigger.

“Oh, let's break it down!” I heard Lucio yell out, I noticed a strange aura around my other teammates. Roadhogs gun went off but I Didn't budge. Smiling I jumped over him and dug my knife into his back a few times before he to faded. My team quickly pushed onto the point. I ran around the corner taking cover as their team slowly came back. My health was low from a few bullets that managed to hit me. I found myself on a small platform outside of the point. 

“I’ve got you in my sights.” A familiar voice came from behind me I let my hands drop to my side ready for my undeniable death. I heard Jack grunt as the sound of metal hit metal. I turned to see Genji holding up his sword deflecting the bullets back. I smiled evilly at the soldier as he faded away.

“Thank you!” I smiled at Genji before we both ran back to the team. I had managed to kill Mercy a few more times, I had taken on the job of keeping her down making it easier for my team to bring the others down. We got the point quickly, Athena's voice rang out as she called the victory. The scene before me slowly faded away into the strange room we had started in. 

“Your evil!” Mercy smiled as she walked up to me “I couldn't do anything without you on my ass.” I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

“You do what you gotta do to win,” I smiled back. Genji walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

“Glad I got you on my team, we work well together.” I felt my cheeks blush once again “We got each other back a few times.”

“I think you saved me more then I saved you,” I smiled. The room slowly cleared out everyone made their way out to do whatever it was they had to do for the day. Genji stayed back with me as the two of us talked about the game. Heavy footsteps came behind us and stopped. I turned to see Jack's red visor. He looked so much more terrifying with it on.

“Good game you two did well.” 

“Thank you, sir,” I smiled feeling slightly awkward under Genji's arm. He walked by us his head following Genji as he left. Genji and I walked towards the beach and found ourselves once again sitting on the warm sand. 

“How does that work?” I asked as he played with a shuriken. He was aimlessly throwing them at a small piece of wood before us. I watched curiously as more appeared in his hands. I moved closer watching him more intrigued each time he threw something.

“Its a not as complex as you'd think.” I let out a sigh, he often would avoid my questions about how his body worked. I leaned against his arm, he seemed shocked at first before he wrapped an arm around me. The sound of sand crunching behind us caused Genji to pull away he looked back at the person approaching. 

“Genji may I have a word with you?” Soldiers voice seemed stern. I got up and smiled at him before looking back at Genji.

“I need to take a shower anyways.” I walked away leaving the two alone. I turned on the shower only to discover I had nothing but cold water. Shrugging I grabbed a towel and headed out of my room. Tracer told me it wasn't a surprise if the water in my room wasn't always cold. There was a communal shower just down the hall from my room. I entered it and slowly took off my clothes. The water was warm and refreshing as I let it take away all the sweat and dirt. After a shower that was probably way too long, I wrapped my towel around my waist and headed back towards my room. I turned the corner towards my room only to find myself shoved against a wall. I let out a gasp at the sudden aggression.

“What do you think you're doing?” I looked into the angered face of Jack. I stared at him confused by why he seemed so upset with me.

“I'm sorry sir I don't under-”

“I told you to be careful with getting close to other agents.” He hissed. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“But it's okay for you to do whatever you please with Mercy right?” I was shocked at the tone in my voice, I wasn't one to walk back to a commander but I wasn't going to take this shit from him.

“You are to stay away from Genji” He ignored everything I said only angering me more.

“What are you, my father? I’ll stay around whoever the fuck I wish to be.” He was breathing heavily as he wrapped his hand around my neck. I felt fear take over me, what was he doing.

“Don't say shit like that to me.” His voice was a low growl now. He watched me like a predator watched his prey.

“Then stop acting like it.” He crashed his lips against mine aggressively. He bit down on my lower lip coaxing a cry from me. Greedily his free hand yanked my leg up as he pushed me harder against the wall. My mind was spinning with confusion. His lips found their way to my neck as he kissed and bit his way down. He let go of my neck letting his hand trail down between my legs.

“Commander please I-” he cut me off locking his lips with mine. I tried to push him back but he was much stronger than me. His fingers began to rub between my legs aggressively. I let out a soft moan, his eyes watched me the fire in them never fading. As right as this felt I couldn't let it go on. I pushed against the wall shoving him back. He stumbled and hit the wall behind him. I watched him as he breathed heavily.

“I’m sorry commander, this isn't right. Mercy would not approve I don't believe.” I tried my hardest to keep myself from throwing my body at him. It took every ounce of strength I had to fight off the urge. The feeling of his lips against mine his hands trailing down my body, every part of it drew me in. I could feel my own arousal between my legs. Without waiting for his reply I turned and walked quickly down the hall not bothering to look back. I took a few deeps breaths trying to clear my mind of what just happened. Genji's faint green light shone ahead of me as I spotted him at my door. 

“I’m sorry I don't mean to intrude on your time I was just informing you that I'll be moved to a different facility for a few days.”

“Let me guess on Morrison's demand?” I asked his name caused my body to tingle. I wasn't sure exactly what it was I was thinking. I felt anger towards the commander. Who was he to tell me who I can and can't talk to? For him to go as far as sending Genji away just because he wasn't pleased with me getting close to him was bullshit. Who did he think he was playing games with a girls heart. He can't just get whatever he wants, I wasn't some mindless soldier who did everything her commander declared.

“Yes actually.” I moved towards Genji, I had watched him take his visor off often enough to know exactly how to do it myself. I pressed the small button as it fell into my hand I turned the knob on my door causing him to fall back into my room.

“I'll show him,” I whispered to myself as I let his visor fall to the floor. It had been years since I was last with a man in a sexual way, the way Morrison touched me had caused me to go crazy. I pressed my lips against Genji's. I could feel his surprise momentarily before he wrapped his arms around my waist. He was much gentler than Jack was minutes before. Some may not understand what was going through my head, I barely did myself. Perhaps it was the fact that I was riled up from the encounter I had or it was just me acting out like a teenage girl who couldn't get her way. Either way, I didn't care. The towel that was wrapped firmly around me fell to the floor as Genji gently pushed me back on the bed. His eyes widened in awe at my bare body, his hands carefully tracing along the scars I had acquired from talon training. I yanked him down into a kiss once again. 

“I need you,” I whispered against his lips. I felt hesitation from him before he gave into my plea. I felt his cool metal fingers trail down my body. A soft moan escaped my lips as I felt him thrust a finger inside me. He moved slowly at first, I thrust my hips towards him urging him to go faster. He inserted another finger into me moving quickly. I clenched the bedsheets as I let out a moan.

“Oh god Genji…” The sound of his name from my lips must have driven him over. I felt the weight on the bed shift as he slowly moved down. His hot breath sent a warm sensation through my body. His tongue began to carefully move along my clit, coaxing more moans. He moved quickly his mouth sucking and licking my most sensitive area. His fingers moving fast and hard. The two sensations together drove me wild. I felt a growing warmth in my stomach as I reached closer to my peak. 

“Fuck Genji! Yes!” I cried out as I felt myself tighten around his fingers. He slowly moved them inside me causing my legs to shake slightly. The warmth from his mouth vanished as he moved up to kiss me. I could taste myself on his lips. I was breathing heavily as he lay down beside me. Part of me felt guilty for doing such a thing with him. I wasn't sure if it was an act more to get at Jack for the way he was acting with me or just the mere idea that I had been aroused and needed to find a release.

“I’m pleased to have helped you with such a need.” His words jolted me out of my thought. It was a strange thing for someone to say. I turned to him curiously.

“Do you have. An uh, you know…” For some reason, I felt like a five-year-old. The idea of asking him if he had a penis made me feel so shy suddenly. He nodded slightly. Before he could finish there was a knock at my door. I quickly grabbed some clothing that was sitting nearby and threw them on. I opened the door trying to keep my breath steady. Genji had stood up and was right beside me. Winston stood in the doorway blocking out all light from the hallway.

“I’m sorry am I interrupting something?” He asked eyes the two of us suspiciously.

“No, not at all sir. What can I do for you?” I smiled trying to keep my cool. I was grateful he didn't come a few minutes earlier, it would have been uncomfortable to explain that.

“Well, due to your background in talon we are needing your help with some recent information we have acquired.”

“We?” 

“Yes, Soldier and I.” I felt my heart drop, how could I face that man after he accosted me earlier.

“Alright, sure,” I smiled at him hoping I wasn't letting my face show the wave of nervousness that was bubbling inside me. I felt Genji lay a gentle hand on my lower back. The walk from my room to Winston's office seemed to take forever, in reality, it was only a short five-minute walk. The doors opened revealing Jack at a large table eyeing some papers carefully. He didn't even bother to look up as we came in. Genji moved towards the table first .

“Is this the hideout I watched a while back?” He questioned. Jack looked up at him a flash of anger crossing his face, just as soon as it was there it was gone. His piercing blue eyes shot to me. The same lust and hunger evident in them as before. I looked at the ground uncomfortably. 

“Yes, that's it,” Winston replied to Genji's question. I leaned over the table looking at the place. I felt my heart drop.

“How far back did you scout out this area?” I asked. I could feel Jack's eyes burning into me.

“Last week I believe it was.” I shook my head in disbelief.

“That's not right,” I looked up at the men now looking at me confused “this hideout shouldn't even be there anymore. Are you sure you saw agents inside?”

“Yes, there were four people inside, one being the reaper himself.”

“This is where we were working out of before you guys caught me.” I spoke quietly “This isn't right. It shouldn't be there. Reaper would have abandoned it that same day.”

“Well lucky for us he didn’t. This may be our only chance to take that bastard down.” I looked up at jack my eyes meeting his finally.

“You can't be serious this has to be a trap. He wouldn't be dumb enough to stay here. Unless he…” My voice trailed off.

“Unless he what?” Genji placed a hand on mine. Jack's eyes watched the movement carefully, he looked back up to Genji annoyed.

“When we were scouting out the building you were in he had made mention of looking for some kind of glove.” I started to explain “But he wasn't able to figure out where it was.” Jack's face went white.

“They found doomfists glove.”

“It was bound to happen, surprise they didn't think of attacking the museum earlier,” Winston spoke up as he pulled up a map.

“That's the only reason he would have stayed there,” Jack spoke to Winston trying to come up with a plan. I had stated that they would surely be ready for any attacks on the base that were to come. Winston was the one who came up with the idea to ambush them at the museum when they finally made their move. 

“Perfect. Raven and I will hit the base once you make your move then.” I looked at the commander wide-eyed.

“That's a dangerous plan,” I mumbled.

“It's the only plan we got. You're dismissed soldier. Go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us.” I threw him a dirty look, he acted as though nothing ever happened and it frustrated the hell out of me. I could hear Genji walk behind me. “Not you Genji, we need to talk about your next move.” The commander's voice was laced with a strange tone. I walked off towards my room my mind once again a mess. I was deadly afraid of the mission ahead of me, even more, afraid of spending time alone with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a bit longer I hope it doesn't cause you guys to lose interest, I just couldn't stop writing. I hope you're enjoying the little twists and turns that I have coming at you! Thank you so much for reading and please don't forget to let me know your thoughts


	8. Used

I sat in a small seat leaning against the table in front of me, the soft sway of the ship making me feel nauseous. I had tried to talk Jack into taking someone else on the mission but he persisted in taking me. Mercy had even tried to convince him I was in need of a check up, he listened to no one.

“You alright love? You're looking a bit pale.” I looked up at Tracer a look of concern on her face. I nodded slowly before taking a deep breath.

“This is a bad idea. Such a bad idea.” I had tried to talk them all out of this mission, but it was like talking to a brick wall. Tracer placed a gentle hand on my arm before sitting down beside me.

“It'll all be fine, I promise you.” I looked at her, she seemed to really believe what she was saying. I had no faith that this mission would go smooth. It felt so wrong, even if the reaper had found the glove he still would have moved. It didn't seem right that he would use the same base especially now knowing that I was working alongside Overwatch. I glanced around the ship. It seemed empty compared to the last mission I was on. There were just five of us. Winston had demanded Genji assisted in the attack, he believed his stealth would come in handy. 

“I wish I was still in bed,” I mumbled to myself. I watch Genji carefully clean his blade. It was fascinating to watch him fight with such a weapon. I was well versed with smaller blades, being able to wield such a large blade like it was nothing was amazing. I had managed to avoid being alone with Jack up to this point and I was hoping to keep it that way. I wasn't sure if it was out of fear for what would happen or more the fear of not being able to control myself. My eyes darted between the two men. They were both so different. Genji was a calm, tender man. Everything about him brought a sense of relaxation to me. Jack was a hardened man. You could see the years of fighting had made him aggressive and impossible to get to open up. Yet the intimate moment with Genji was amazing I just couldn't stop thinking about Jack, what if I had let him continue. I could feel my cheek flush at the thought.

“Are you alright?” Genji's voice caused me to glance at him sheepishly, as though he had known what I was thinking.

“Fine. Just trying to prepare me.” I forced a weak smile. I watched Jack's eyes follow the man as he got up and sat across from me. He pulled both my hands across the table and gave them a tight squeeze.

“I have your back. I won't let a single thing get to you I promise.” his words warmed me “Just keep your mind on the task at hand and leave everything else up to me.” his words were comforting. The idea of someone having your back on the battlefield was an amazing feeling. I had watched one too many talon agents turn their back on a friendly just to save their asses a little bit of pain. I heard a loud sigh come from across the ship. I glance up to see Jack standing up. Genji quickly lets go of my hands sheepishly, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Let's keep this professional, yes?” Jack placed his red visor over his face.

“I apologize Soldier.” Genji stood up without a word and went back to his sword. Jack began to throw on his jacket covering the shirt that was shamelessly showing his perfectly chiseled body. He turned to me I felt my cheeks redden as I quickly glanced down at my hands. His footsteps were heavy as he walked towards me.

“When we get in there you grab anything that you know will give us good insight on talon.” I continued to stare down at my hands. The butt of his rifle slammed down on the table drawing everyone's attention. I looked up at him surprised. “Do you understand me, soldier?”

“S-sir yes sir!” I gave him a sturdy salute. Pleased with my answer he spun on his heel and went back to his place. Tracer was sitting off to the side curiously watching the commander. His outburst had surely caused some confusion. 

“Arrived at your destination.” The AI announced in a monotone voice. I felt my heart begin to race. The door fell open the cool morning air brushing against my face. My fists were clenched my nails digging deep into my palms. I felt a small shove behind me as Tracer gave me an assuring smile. I walked out onto the street. It was familiar to me I had walked this street many times on errands Reaper had asked me to do. The ship's door shut and slowly lifted back into the air.

“Winston, Tracer be careful, widowmaker is a dead shot. If she sees you you're done for.” I spoke trying to keep my voice steady. Tracers face went pale at the mention of Widowmaker.

“I've had a few encounters with her, I think I can manage.” She smiled the fear on her face gone just as quick as it had come. With that, the two vanished up the street. Jack followed the path I had mapped out leading towards the small house Talon used as a base.

“Genji, head around back. Make sure we don't get ambushed out here.” Genji gave him a quick reply before bounding off. I felt my stomach tie in knots. I had tried so hard to not be alone with the soldier, now that's exactly the situation was in. I walked carefully finding my cover. I felt Jack's warm breath on my neck as he moved in behind me. The sensation sent chills down my spine. I could almost feel his lips against my neck once again.

“You know Genji is mostly machine right? A player in his younger years” His statement caused me to turn to face him. His face was only inches from mine.

“I don’t see what that-”

“You don’t listen to me well do you?” The red from his visor was almost blinding.

“I don’t see the need to listen to a man doing exactly what he wants me not to.” I tried not to let the anger get to me. Here he was still going on about Genji and I. While he was doing god knows what with Mercy.

“We’ve got them in our sights move in!” Tracers voice called out from the small earpiece I had been wearing. I was grateful for the distraction.I moved quickly taking out the guard at the door. Jack moved in shooting down anyone inside. I jammed the small memory stick I was carrying into a nearby laptop. My fingers moved quickly along the keyboard. I heard the sound of Genji putting his sword away as he soundlessly moved behind me. The two men watched as I tried to get as much info as I could onto the memory stick.

“They escaped. Move out!” Tracer sounded frantic “Do you hear me? Get out of there.” Jack grabbed my arm and dragged me out with more force than he needed. A few Talon agents were quickly moving towards us.

“I can take them go.” Genji readied himself for a fight. I paused a moment only to be pushed forward by Jack. I stumbled trying to catch my balance. Finally, I managed to push into a sprint. A shot rang out behind me. I felt a spring of panic as I thought of Genji. Jack and I weaved in and out of buildings making sure we weren't followed. Finally, I stopped with my back against a building. Soldier collapsed beside me breathing heavily.

“You make everyone else focus on cardio, yet yours is terrible,” I remarked taking a deep breath and feeling my heart slow down. He glanced up at me, I didn't need to see his face to know he was glaring at me. Before I could move again I felt my body being tugged forward. Jack quickly stood up and aimed his gun at the attacker.

“Hello, Morrison, nice to see you again.” I could feel reapers cold claws digging into my shoulder. He had pulled me away from the building causing my body to crash against his. He held me tight with my back pressed firmly against him. The closeness to him caused me to freeze in fear. In all my years working for him, I had barely even shook the man's hand, full body contact was terrifying. 

“Reyes. Shouldn't you be dead?” Jack's voice was filled with hatred.

“Didn't take.” The reaper's grip on my shoulder tightened causing me to wince. His free hand cupped my chin firmly. He tilted my neck to the side “Happy to have your little soldier back?” 

“Let her go, Reyes. This is between us.” The reaper let out a loud spine-chilling laugh. I felt my knees grow weak. 

“Tell me, Morrison, do you know the best way to destroy a man?” Reaper dug his thumb into my skin. I felt the warmth as blood began to trickle down. I let out a pained cry. A sharp kick to the back of my leg brought to my knees his grip on my shoulder never faltering. I could feel him kneel down behind me. 

“I mean it Reyes. Let the girl go.” Soldier's voice faltered a little at the end. 

“Just go, Commander.” I had finally found my voice through clenched teeth. Despite me telling him to leave he stood in his spot, his gun aimed at the man behind me. I knew the bullet wouldn't effect the reaper, perhaps so did Jack and that's why he hasn't actually pulled the trigger.

“Yes, Jack just go. Leave the little soldier just as you did the last time.” His free hand was now carefully dragging a claw down my neck “When you left her there to die. Remember that Jack? Do you remember her calling out for you as she sat in a pool of her own blood.” Jack suddenly looked weak and defeated. His gun dropped to his side as he fell to his knees.

“I didn't know.” His voice was quiet I had to strain to hear him.

“Oh, you should have seen my joy when I found your favorite toy sitting there.” Reaper let out another laugh “What better way to kill you then to use your own people against you. That's what happens Morrison. When you mess with a man's life. When you steal his job and everything he loves.” I felt his hand wrap around my neck and begin to squeeze. I desperately clawed at his hands trying to find some way to loosen his grip. As if suddenly shocked by a wave of energy Jack jumped up gun in hand and shot at the reaper. I listened as bullets whizzed through the man behind me. My vision began to blur. The faint clicking of the soldiers now empty gun rang out to my demise. 

“What the…” Reaper's grip loosened as I fell to the ground gasping for air. A small silver blade had hit him in the shoulder. Followed by three more, I stumbled to my feet making my way towards Jack, towards safety. The reaper let out a growl that filled the street before quickly vanishing into smoke. 

“Are you okay?” Genji ran to my side. Jack was silent as he carefully helped me to my feet.

“Been through worse,” I smiled weakly trying to hide the pain I was really feeling. I stumbled alongside the two men for a few steps before Jack effortlessly scooped me up into his arms. I had no energy to protest. 

“Why was Genji able to hit him but I wasn't?” Jack's voice sounded distant.

“He anticipated your shots, once your gun was empty he probably didn't expect someone else to attack him. He let his form stabilize, Giving Genji the chance to actually hit him.” I had watched reaper do it time and time again. He would anticipate getting hit allowing his body to stay in a state of smoke. It was fascinating when I first watched it, but being on the other side with your life in his hands it's terrifying. The ship slowly came into view, Tracer waiting anxiously at the door.  


“That's twice I've seen you carried back from battle.” She joked lightly trying to lighten the mood “Maybe you need to get more training.” I let out a tired laugh trying not to focus on the pain in my shoulder. Jack set me down lightly a couch.

“Get us back to the base.” He spoke in a monotone voice. Genji walked over with a small med kit in his hands. He knelt down and slowly began to bandage me. Jack ripped the bandages from him and demanded him to go sit somewhere. I watched shocked at his aggressive nature to the man. Genji placed a gentle hand on my uninjured arm before walking away. He sat in the far corner of the room watching the commander slowly patch me up. The ride back to the base was quiet. Mercy greeted us as the ship landed.

“My god! Do you ever manage to not get hurt?” She asked noticing the reddened bandage around my arm. Her eyes went to Jack as he approached her, he let his visor fall off and pulled her into a kiss. I felt jealousy and anger overwhelm me all at once. I gave the man an evil glare as he walked away a cocky smile on his face. Just what game did he think he was playing. Mercy looked surprised by the action.

“I gotta test how good you are doc.” I let out a laugh trying to hide my distaste by what just happened.. I had gained enough energy to walk back with her towards the medical room. She had healed me up pretty good. The bleeding had stopped completely and the only thing I had to show for being so close to the reaper was a mild pain.

“What's the deal between Jack and Reaper?” I asked Mercy as I stood up from the table “Reaper talked nonstop about how much he wanted him dead. What happened.” Mercy looked at me contemplating just what to say.

“That's a story you need to ask 76 yourself.” I gave her a slight nod. An uncomfortable silence filled the air between us, She gave me one last look over before waving me off. I found my way to my room relieved to see I had warm water. I stripped off my clothing and let the hot water rush over my body. I hadn't even noticed the sound of my bedroom door opening. The curtain was pulled back slightly as someone entered. I let out a surprised cry as cool hands landed on my hips.

“I’m not interrupting am I?” Genji's voice was soft in my ear, as his hand continued to trace along my body. All I could muster was a soft moan as one hand cupped my breast and the other trailed down between my legs. The water splashing down on us made the sensation of his cold hands all the better. I attempted to turn and face him but he kept me firm in my place. 

“You asked me something last night.” His voice was seductive and smooth now “Let me show you.” I could feel something hard rubbing against my ass cheeks. Moving me forwards he pushed me, my hands reaching out to balance myself on the wall. A soft groan escaped his lips as I felt him slowly enter me.

“So, tight.” He pushed between pleasured breaths. I could feel his member fill me up.Our moans mixed together. His thrusts were slow and gentle. Every move he made caused me to let out soft moans.

“Oh, Genji…” I could feel a familiar warmth build up in my stomach. 

“Say my name again.” He sounded needy as he spoke. 

“Genji.” I moaned his name louder this time. The action seemed to throw him over as he thrust faster inside me. I felt myself tighten around his member as I got closer to my peak. He reached a hand around and began rubbing my clit in motion with his thrusts. 

“I'm guna-” He stopped as he was cut off by his own loud moan as he came. I felt him throbbing inside me as he thrust forward a few more times. I felt my knees grow weak as my legs began to shake. I felt him wrap his arms around me helping me stay on my feet.

“Jesus christ,” I muttered under my breath. Genji spun me around to face him. His visor was still on. I looked at him disappointed. Part of me had expected him to take it off for such an intimate moment. He pulled me into his chest and let out a sigh.

“I’m leaving for the other base tomorrow morning with a few others.” I reached back and turned off the water. I watched it slowly bead off his metal body.

“Why do they need more agents there?” I pulled away from him and grabbed a nearby towel, wrapping it around my body.

“Talon activity has picked up since we first set the base up. They want more agents to better deal with it.” I looked up at the man a worried look on my face “Don't worry I’ll be fine..” He trailed off slowly, I could tell by the look on his face he wanted to say something.

“What is it?” 

“Listen I am not sure what's going on here…” He waved a hand between us “but it doesn't have to get serious.” His words surprised me. I gave him a slight nod.

“Whatever you wish.”

“I just… We just can't afford that kind of relationship. It's dangerous if an enemy were to find out they-”

“They’d use that I know. I worked for the enemy remember?” I forced a smile trying to ease the awkward situation. He gave me a small hug goodbye before leaving. I sat on my bed trying to wrap my head around what happened. Perhaps he had made a good point. As much as I enjoyed my time with Genji a serious relationship isn't the best idea. Not with the reaper so out to get me. 

“Not with you thinking of another man.” I was shocked to hear myself say that out loud. Every time I was with Genji Jack always found a way into my mind. It wasn't right and I knew that but I couldn't help it. I fell onto my bed not bothering to take off the towel or put on new clothing. I was exhausted.

Days seemed to pass quickly. I had joined in on a few missions, it felt odd not having Genji around to talk to but I found myself chatting more and more with roadhog. I had taken a moment to thank him for saving me on the first mission. He shrugged his shoulders and muttered a no problem. I spent a lot of time with Zenyatta as he tried to help me with my memories. I had gained a bit more insight as to who I was before talon. I knew that I was recruited straight out of school to join Overwatch because of my studies in medicine. Though when I joined I became a fighter rather than a medic. I learned that Tracer was my first friend here in Overwatch. I felt guilty when I learned this piece of information, as she was nothing other than a teammate to me now. I also saw glimpses of a past relationship. I was unable to figure out who the man was but it didn't bother me much as I assumed after years without me he had moved on.

The sound of distant yelling pulled me out of my relaxed state. Zenyatta let out a heavy sigh.

“I suppose that's it for today.” I sat up suddenly remembering what I was on my way to do before stopping to see the monk. A hard object sat in my pocket, it was the memory stick from the mission we had done a few days ago. I had forgotten I had it and was on my way to give it to Winston or Jack. Opening the door into the hallway the yelling got louder. It was muffled enough that I couldn't figure out who it was. As I moved towards Winston's office I peaked in only to find it empty. Against my better judgment, I moved towards Jack's office. The yelling growing louder and louder. I recognized the two voices Jack and Mercy. I paused outside the door unsure if I should knock or not. As I was raising my hand to knock it flew open. An angered Mercy stood before me.

“I-i'm sorry I was just here to drop off-”

“Go ahead he's all yours.” She said coldly before storming off down the hall. I took a few steps in hesitantly. Jack stood with his back to me his breaths were heavy surely from yelling.

“Close the door.” His voice was angered and demanding.

“I just came to drop off-” 

“I said close the god damned door.” I jumped as he raised his voice. Following his orders, I closed the door behind me. The room was dark without the bright hallway light shining it. There was no light except for a dim lamp sitting on his desk.

“I just came to drop off the memory stick from the mission.” I pulled it out of my pocket as I moved closer to his desk. He didn't say anything. I placed it beside him before turning to leave. I felt his firm grip wrap around my wrist as he yanked me back. My legs hitting his desk as he trapped me between him and it. The familiar hungry stare evident in his eyes. 

“Why do you do this to me?” His voice never wavered from sounding angry. He gripped my arms tightly causing me to wince.

“Commander I don't understand what you're talking about. I think you're just worked up.” I started wiggling in his grip “you need to rest everything will straighten up with Mercy in-”

“You are so clueless it's almost disgusting.” He brought his face closer to mine, I felt his chest rise and fall between us. “I told you to stay away from Genji. I told you.” I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. Here we go again with this same bullshit.

“And I told you that I'm quite capable of making my own decisions on who to be around and who not to.” I seemed to only cause his anger to grow more.

“I am your commander you are to listen to me!”

“That's just it your my commander not my father! Are you just looking to fight with anyone?!” I pushed him forward using every ounce of strength I had. His grip on my loosened and I moved around him. I began walking to the door. Quick footsteps sounded behind me. My face was pushed into the door. He twisted his arms behind my back. 

“You are mine.” His voice was menacing as he whispered into my ear. I felt his hand greedily pull at my pants shoving them down along with my panties. I struggled to break free of his grip but this time, he held me tight enough to cause pain. “Genji can't have you.” His words cause not only fear but almost excitement to rise in me. He bit down onto my neck causing me to cry out.

“you're crazy!” I spoke as loud as I could with my face mashed against the cold metal door. He spun me around slamming my back into the door, my head hit it with a painful thud. The fire in his eyes burned brightly as he stared at me. “You can just do this-” He crashed his lips to mine. Much like our last kiss he bit down on my lip. He let go of my arms, only to grab at my legs and lift me up effortlessly. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist to stop myself from falling. 

“Only I can make you feel like this.” He seemed to be talking to himself now. A rough hand found its way between us as he began to rub my clit aggressively. His free hand wrapped around my neck tight enough to silence me .He bit along my neck and down to my breasts. I couldn't hold back the moans that were forcing the way out of me. He nibbled on each breast as his fingers moved in circles on my clit. I could feel myself getting wetter.

“Oh god please.” I brought my hands up and pushed them against his chest, hoping the little bit of effort would stop him. As much as my brain wanted it to stop my body reacted to his touch much differently. The unmistakable sound of a zipper filled the room. I could feel his hardened length press against my entrance as he forcefully entered me. 

“Fuck!” I couldn't stop the moans from coming. He let out a satisfied groan as he thrusts hard and fast. Giving into the pleasure I wrapped my arms around him, my nails digging into his back. An accomplished smile crossed his face as he continued to move. He managed to touch every sweet spot I had as he moved. He gripped my ass tight enough to leave a mark. I felt myself nearing my peak.

“I’m going to come!” I cried out his thrusts slowed slightly causing me to let out a disappointed whine. He had an evil glare on his face as our eyes met.

“Tell me you're mine.” I tried moving on him but his grip was firm and unmoving. 

“I’m yours.” the sound of desperation filled my voice “Please just- Oh!” He began moving again. I felt myself tighten around him as I called out his name. His thrusts slowed down as he came alongside me. He held me there for a moment our heavy breaths filling the silence. His grip on my legs loosened. I stood there carefully my legs weak. He zipped up his pants and tossed mine to me. Turning his back on me he walked towards his desk.

“You are dismissed, soldier.” My jaw dropped. You couldn't be serious right now.

“You have got to be fucking with me.” I almost yelled at the man. He didn't bother to turn around his voice seemed distant once again.

“I said you are dismissed.” His voice was stern. I kicked the trash can near the door spilling its contents onto the floor. 

“You're fucking sick.” I couldn't keep the anger and hurt from spilling out. I didn't expect a heartfelt conversation after what just happened but I was hoping for a little more than just being sent off. I sulked back to my room my fists clenched. I have never felt so used before.

“Stupid. You're stupid.” I muttered to myself. It was my fault I had allowed it to go on like it did. I couldn't help but replay it all in my head. Every touch he left made my body cry out for more. It was strange but I kinda enjoyed the way he treated me. Sending me away so coldly was what really hit me. I craved his touch desperately I wanted nothing more than to feel his body close to mine once again. I took in a deep breath. I wasn't going to allow it, though. Not after being used and thrown away so easily. I walked out of the base down towards the beach. I needed some fresh air to clear my head.

“Wouldn't you know it.” I froze unable to turn at the sound of the voice “the fly has walked into the web.” There was a sharp dizzying pain before I felt myself crash to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the smut I promise next chapter will be more action filled and explain a lot more! I hope your enjoying please don't forget to leave your feed back let me know how you feel about the story so far. Its your comments that push me to want to keep writing for you!! Thank you for all the Kudos, I wish I could Kudo back


	9. saftey

The distant wail of sirens filled the darkness. I tried to force my eyes open but was welcomed with nothing but more darkness, there was something soft wrapped around my eyes. I lifted my hands to try and loosen it only to feel them tugged back down. Feeling around I concluded I was in a vehicle of some sort. The light swaying and bumping confirmed my suspicion. I tried to keep myself calm as I evaluated my situation. The last thing I remember was Widowmaker and then a painful knock to the head, no doubt the butt of her sniper rifle.

“Seems a bit like overkill don't you think?” I spoke in hopes to hear a reply, but was greeted with nothing but silence, “A lot of work just to kill someone.” I felt a cold finger drag along my face.

“Oh, I don't plan to kill you.” The reaper's voice sent chills through me. If he didn't plan to kill me I couldn't imagine the amount of torture I would go through before I couldn't take it anymore. I sat silently for the rest of the ride, not caring to hear about what he was planning. There were a few prisoners I had watched him keep alive. I felt terrible watching them suffer day in and out. New kinds of torture every day until finally they just couldn't take it anymore and their bodies gave up. The ride felt like hours but in reality, it was probably much closer than I thought. Widowmaker and Reaper must have followed us back to base without much trouble. There's no way they could have known where we were otherwise. The vehicle jolted to a stop causing me to sway forward by shoulder crashing into what I could only imagine was the reaper.

“Put this prisoner in cell 001” I heard reaper call out before a pair of hands grabbed me from my seat and shoved me forward. I was pushed and shoved all the way to the cell. Finally, I heard a large metal door open and the person I was blindly led by took off the blindfold and nudged me into the room. I spun around to see who it was but the door was only slammed in my face. I scanned the strange sight. This room wasn't like most prison cells I had seen. There were a small bed and a toilet sitting in the opposite corner of the door.

“That's private,” I said sarcastically. I sat down on the bed and struggled with the chains around my wrists for awhile. No matter how much I twisted and pulled it wouldn't come loose. Letting out a sigh of defeat I sat on the bed facing the door. I had gotten out of talons grip only to end up dying by their hands in the end. I let out a bitter laugh. It was foolish to think I could have escaped the reaper and talon itself. I had never seen an agent manage to do such and get away with it.

I sat unmoving on the bed for hours. Footsteps came and went up and down the hall. With every new step, I expected the door to swing open and my torture to begin. It never came. The door stayed shut, I could hear other prisoners crying, begging to be released. I didn't bother with such please, I knew there was no way I was getting out of this mess. My eyes began to get heavy as I tried to fight off the exhaustion that was slowly taking over. The sound of heavy footsteps pushed aside the need to sleep.

“Open cell 001” an unfamiliar voice yelled out, I could only guess it was an agent on guard. The door swung open allowing the reaper to enter. It shut behind him the sound of the lock sliding shut behind him. I was frozen in fear at the thought of being locked up in a room alone with him.

“You know I won't cry and beg for mercy like the others reaper.” I had forced back all my fear and emotion making my voice sound as empty as I could. “I know your tricks and I won't let you get that enjoyment from me.”

“You always were a stubborn one.” he walked closer closing the distance between us “That's what made you a wonderful soldier. That's why I recruited you into Blackwatch.” 

“Blackwatch?” Curiously I tilted my head slightly. He let out a sigh.

“Still completely clueless I see. That's a shame.”

“What's blackwatch?” I found myself more intrigued by this. I was unsure if the man was being honest with me or if this was just another one of his tricks.

“Blackwatch was the start of talon.” He spoke seeming to contemplate sharing more “It was Overwatches dirty little secret, as hard as they tried to keep us from the public they soon found out.” I eye the man, why would overwatch want to keep a part of them secret.

“This is just another game of yours reaper. I’m not falling for it.” He turned his back to me letting out a laugh.

“What reason do I have to lie? Your precious commander kept the truth from you. I have no reason to shield you from the things you've done.” I felt a wave of uncertainty wash over me. Part of me wanted to ask him more to find out what I was before, but there was a fear that I would hate what I heard.

“Then stop pussyfooting and tell me,” I spoke up more courage than I thought I could muster. Reaper turned to me his mask falling into his hands. I let out a shocked gasp. In all my years of working with the man no one had seen his face. His skin was pale like that of a corpse, his eyes as black as charcoal. He smiled at me revealing rows of sharpened teeth, the man standing before me resembled more of a monster than a human. 

“Blackwatch did the dirty work Overwatch refused to acknowledge. It had to be done so they picked the best assassins they had and gave them the work.” He smiled wider sending chills down my spine “Torture, assassinations, kidnapping you name it we did it. Some things so horrid not even satan himself would be able to stand it” His smile quickly vanished.

“I don't understand, if Blackwatch is Talon now how-” The man cut me off ignoring anything I had to say.

“Jack Morrison was deemed the first official Overwatch commander, overlooking the man who had initially been the leader. They threw him the dirty work, they threw him in Blackwatch. A capable soldier was thrown to clean up the roaches of the earth.” reaper seemed to be watching the scene in his mind as he spoke, black eyes moving slightly “Once friends the two slowly began the fight that would end both their lives in different ways. It wasn't till a single team member got between them that it truly went down.” Reaper finally seemed to snap out of his trance and looked towards me his face grave, the smile that was there now gone.

“What happened?” I found myself ignoring my fear and drawn into his story, much like a child.

“The two men saw the potential. She was with Blackwatch, but Morrison wanted her on his team. It was evident the way the two spoke and acted it was more than just her potential he wanted.” His fists clenched angrily as he continued “Morrison wasn't happy with all he had. All he had taken away from the blackwatch commander. He had to take away his best soldier, his best friend. The one he'd grown so fond of.” Reaper moved closer to me his face just inches from mine, I could feel the absence of heat drifting off him causing me to shiver. He stood there in silence his eyes tracing my face carefully.

“You said the two men died.” I swallowed hard afraid to break the silence “How?”

“They fought the turmoil outside Overwatch only grew when a fight on the inside caused the collapse of the Swiss headquarters.” He pulled away his mask once again covering his face “All because one man had to have it all.”

“But Jack is still-”

“Alive yes I know. Beneath the rubble two men died, but two men were also reborn.” He walked towards the door before pausing “one working to push overwatch together, the other wanting nothing more than to watch him fail.” He tapped on the door as it swung open, his heavy footsteps mingled with the metal lock once again slamming shut. I sat there for a moment trying to take in everything he had told me. Not a single bit of it made sense as to how I was involved. Surely something like that would have stuck with me. I closed my eyes and tried to picture Zenyatta's voice. No matter how hard I tried I was unable to relax fully. How could I, I was trapped in a talon base. He may not have laid a hand on me but I'm sure this was all part of Reapers plan, whatever that may be. 

“Blackwatch…” I spoke quietly. I was part of Blackwatch. I found it hard to believe, that I would join such a force, yet again I was part of Talon for years without a question so perhaps it wasn't as impossible a thought as I believed. Images of Jack filled my mind. I tried to picture him in his younger years when he joined Overwatch. I could see a young smiling man, someone people were drawn to. I felt a tug at my heart as I recalled the moment between us in his office. So impersonal, filled with so much anger. My eyes grew heavy once again as I played the scene over and over in my head. Remembering the way his hands felt against my body, the way he looked at me. His eyes filled with hunger and need. I let my body fall to the side trying to find a comfortable position despite having my hands bound together.  
I awoke in a dimly lit room, different from the one I had fallen asleep in. I tried to sit up but felt restraint. Looking down I noticed a series of straps holding my body down, I pulled and tugged at them in vain. I was devoid of clothing wearing nothing more than my underwear and bra.

“Struggle all you want little fly.” I turned my head to see Widowmaker standing a few feet from me. “You will not get out.” I noticed a small silver tray with various items on it. 

“So you get the joys do you?” I mumbled looking back up at the ceiling “never did like you, or your annoying accent.” I spoke with a monotone voice not caring if I angered her or not. The torture she would put me though no doubt would be agonizing, but I wasn't going to let her get the joy of seeing me scared.

“As I you.” she replied coolly before walking forward, her heels echoing in the room.

“Don't you think heels are a bit too fancy for torture?” I let a sly smile cross my face. I didn't have to look at her to see the deadly stare she was giving me. I remained staring at the ceiling as I heard the clatter of metal beside me. I took a few deep breaths preparing myself for the pain that was sure to come. I felt cold metal press against my side followed by the sharp pain of a knife slicing through my skin. I gritted my teeth holding back the cry that tried to push through. I would fight crying out for as long as I could anything to avoid giving her the pleasure.

“That's.. That's all you got?” I breathed heavily as I egged her on. I knew that it would get worse, I saw no point in begging for her to stop or keeping quiet. I would make every part of this aggravating to her. I could feel my side sting as warm blood slowly flowed down my side.

“You talk far too much.” She placed the knife down. I felt something being aggressively pushed stuck over my mouth. My breaths sounded more frantic as I was forced to breathe through my nose. I could feel the tape pulling on small strands of hair as she roughly lifted my head wrapping the tape all the way around. “That's much better.” She flashed me an evil smile before she began sifting through the small table of tools she had. I found it almost medieval the way talon tortured their prisoners. Half the time there was no point behind it other than for their own sadistic pleasure. I was not one to do such when I was with talon. I would put my victims out of their misery as fast as I could, a slightly better fate to being cut up and beaten.

“You know you always did aggravate me.” She spoke as she played with a small scalpel “and the Reapers aggravating favoritism to you. There were much time I pictured doing this to you, I guess dreams do come true now don't they petite mouche” I narrowed my eyes shooting her a dirty look. She dragged the sharp blade slowly down across my chest. My breathing became more unsteady as I let out a small cry behind the tape. As hard as I tried to hold my cries back it only got more painful as she went preventing me from being able to do so. Widowmaker hummed happily as she worked the knife against my body, much like a painter on a canvas. I shut my eyes trying to find a place in my mind to escape to. The sound of skin on skin rang out as the woman slapped me.

“You don't get to sleep through this.” She smiled once again before continuing. I could feel the blood slowly trailing down my body, the sting and ache of the fine cuts almost numbing me. I struggled to keep my eyes open, every time they closed to much windowmaker graced me with a slap. Hours seemed to pass as she dug into my skin leaving cuts deep enough to leave scars. I felt once again unable to keep my eyelids open, the heavy metal door swung open. I looked towards it only to see Reapers figure.

“What do you think you're doing?” His voice was low and threatening, some would cower under his cold stare but she simply smiled.

“What does it look like?” She placed the sharp object in her hand down and patted her hands together frowning at the blood on them.

“I made it very clear that you not lay a hand on my prisoner.” I stared at the two watching numbly behind heavy eyelids.

“Even as a traitor you favor her. It's pathetic. Fine take away my fun, I’ll find it elsewhere.” Shooting me a hate filled glare she walked off. Reaper yanked away the straps hand roughly threw me to my feet. I fell to the ground lacking the energy or will to walk. I heard him sigh before lifting me up by my arm, the action sent waves of pain through my body. He practically dragged me back to my cell throwing me into it. Pulling off the tape I took a deep breath, relieved to be able to do so.

“None of these seem life threatening. You should be fine.” With a strange gentleness, he picked me up and placed me on the bed. “I’m not going to kill you, but I won't let Morrison win either.” His words echoed in my mind as he left. Win what? I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I had somehow managed to find myself stuck between a childish fight of two men. I let my eyes close lacking the energy to keep them open any longer. 

I was asleep no more then what felt like a few seconds before the sound of explosions shot me out of my sleep. 

“Ah fuck!” I cried out as I tried to sit up. My body singing in pain. I fell back into the bed unable to move without much pain. I could feel fresh blood begin to slowly move over the dried blood. I felt tears well up in my eyes, taking a deep breath I swallowed them back. I wasn't going to cry in this damned place. More explosions rang out in the distance followed by screams. Footsteps echoed through the hall frantically as people ran back and forth. I could hear other prisoners crying out asking what was happening. I remained still on my bed before I heard the door to my cell open. 

“Get up.” I looked over at the reaper but didn't move “I said get up!” Despite his demand once again I remained still. He let out an angry sigh as he yanked me up causing me to wince as the pain hit me again. He practically dragged me down the halls of the facility, a base I didn't recognize.

“Well this is new,” I said to no one in particular. I felt slightly woozy perhaps from the amount of blood I have lost. Reaper threw open a set of doors leading into a dark office looking space. He shut them behind us and locked it. I watched as he paced back and forth clenching and unclenching his hands.

“Fuck. Fuck.” He spoke over and over again under his breath. I let out a laugh, he looked back at me pausing his pacing “What's so funny?” His voice was menacing but didn't phase me. Perhaps it was my lack of caring at this point or the pain that caused me to act in such a way I wasn't sure.

“Anyone ever tells you, your mask kind of resembles a barn owl.” He let out a low growl as I found myself laughing once again at the image. “Oh please, Mr.Barn Owl tell me wise one how well do you see at night?” Nothing I said made sense to me but I found myself rambling on pointlessly. Finally having enough of it I felt reaper wrap his hand over my mouth.

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up” He hissed in my ear my giddy feeling suddenly gone. I could hear light footsteps outside. The reapers breath brushed against the back of my ear as he sat there frozen behind me. Muffled voiced came through the locked door. I tried to shift my weight but stopped as Reaper grabbed one of my injured sides tightly, I let out a muffled cry against his hand. The pain causing a wave of dizziness to hit me. A loud thud hit the door followed by another. I could hear the wood slowly crack under whatever pressure was being thrown against it. With a deafening crack the door flew open small splinters of wood flying everywhere. There was a large man standing in the doorway covered head to toe in heavy armor. His eyes went from the reaper to me before he called out.

“Here!” His voice almost seemed deafening. I felt reaper push me to the side as he brought out his guns. I lay on the floor watching the scene play out. It almost felt like watching a movie. I was in a strange daze, feeling on the brink of sleep but the pain strong enough to keep me awake. I watched as the large man moved surprisingly smoothly around trying to avoid the shots coming at him. I heard him cry as reaper managed to land a hit on the larger man. More shots rang through the air, but this time not from the reapers gun. I glanced at the door to see Jack with his gun pointed at the reaper. He looked at the larger man to Jack. I could see he was trying to work the situation out in his head. His head turned towards me as he let out a hiss before slowly fading away. Jack shot into the smoke pointlessly as the reaper drifted away. The larger man made his way towards me, kneeling down he carefully assessed my wounds.

“Shes hurt pretty badly.” He moved to pick me up but was stopped.

“I got this. I need you to cover us.” The man nodded and moved aside. Jack let out a gasp as he glanced down at me for the first time. His eyes were filled with something I couldn't pinpoint. As gentle as he could he scooped me up in his arms. I let out a cry as I pressed against his body. “I’m sorry.” His voice was a whisper. I buried my head into his chest taking in the smell of gunpowder and vanilla. The smell itself was almost enough to lull me to sleep. Everything faded around me as I felt myself relax. Gunshots rang in the distance but I didn't bother to open my eyes and look around. I enjoyed the feeling of the strong arms carrying me and let myself fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope i still have your guys interest! I truly hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it.


	10. Dreams

**  
I sat on a small bench, a handsome tall blonde man sat down close beside me. My heart was racing as he grabbed my hand.

“Aren’t you afraid everyone will miss you” I spoke softly watching how his fingers tangled in mine. 

“I think they'll forgive me once they know I was with such a beauty” His words brought a smile to my face. I looked over to him beautiful blue eyes stared down at me. I leaned against him savoring this moment. Things were crazy but in this moment right here, right now I couldn't be happier. I never wanted it to end. 

“Will you stop taking away my best soldier!” An annoyed voice called out behind us. I felt my cheeks turn red. I turned around a tall handsome dark man stood there with his hands on his hips.

“I'm sorry Commander, we were talking about better training!” I giggled at the stupid lie. Standing up I waved the blonde off as I walked away. He watched me with dark eyes the annoyance evident on them.

“You can't run off on me like that when I need you.”

“I’m sorry…” His eyes softened as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

“Please don't tell me your crushing on the golden boy over there.” I glanced towards the blonde man once again, he was laughing and joking with one of the medics. She was a tall blonde, beautiful woman, went by the name of Angela I believe.

“He's charming…” 

“He's a player. Look at him..” I watched him with the medic, she was laughing and rubbing his arm. A twinge of jealousy overtook me. They made a cute couple. She matched him in height her hair always perfect. She was perfect. I was short and my hair barely ever fell the right way. I could never amount to her.

“What's the next mission?” I tried to change the subject. The man beside me wrapped his arm around mine as he let out a laugh.

“I don’t want you hurt. You can find someone better. More your type. He's the golden boy, people like you and I are nothing next to him. We’re the people who make his job easier.” We walked side by side as I listened carefully “You need someone like you. Like me..” I looked at him in shock. Through his dark complexion, I could see his cheeks turning pink.

**  
I opened my eyes slowly. I could hear muffled talking in the room with me, mixed with the steady beat of a heart rate monitor. Slowly the voiced got more and more clear.

“We just can't Jack!” Mercy's voice sounded frantic and worried “we are all in danger with her here! Reaper won't stop you know that better than any of us!” 

“I’m not kicking her out to the streets. To her death!” Jack's voice was low almost a whisper.

“So what we just sit around like ducks waiting for reapers next attack. How the hell did he even find us in the first place, Jack?! She could be working for them still!”

“Don't be stupid! I won't let you be the reason I lose her again!”

“Ever since she's gotten here you've been distant and cold towards me. We both know the truth here Jack . You're being selfish.”

“I will not force her out just because you're afraid!”

“Oh no your right you'll only send Genji off because you can't handle how close they got.” her voice was laced with annoyance “Jack you're avoiding the obvious here how did they find our base?”

“ENOUGH!”

“The doctor is right commander,” I spoke up finally my voice rough and raspy. Mercy ran to my side studying my wounds carefully. I felt a slight ache envelope my body. Glanced down to notice many of the wounds had healed no doubt thanks to the doctor. I pushed her prodding hands away annoyed “The longer I stay here the more in danger everyone around me is. I am a traitor and traitors are hunted down and killed without mercy.” I paused briefly as the reapers words rang through my head. Mercy slowly started to examine me again only to have me push her hands away.

“You have to let me check you out.”

“I’m fine. I’ve been through worse.” I muttered pulling the IV out of my arm and trying to stand up Jack moved towards me ready to catch me as I wobbled on my feet. I looked up at the man, his tactical visor was covering his eyes. That was probably for the best, it was easier to talk when I didn't see his icy eyes.

“You need to stay and rest for awhile.” He placed a gentle hand on my arm pulling a loud huff from Mercy behind me.

“I don't need to stay where someone is so fond of getting rid of me.” I directed my head towards Mercy. She had a valid point, it was dangerous for me to stay here but at the same time, it hurt to think she'd be so eager to do so.

“Then do us all a favor and leave. Don't let others die or vanish because of you.” I turned to her and gave her a cold glare. She only returned it with a worried expression “It's for the best. You know talon better than anyone so tell me, will they stop hunting you?” I let my eyes drop to the floor at her words. She spoke what I thought, it was hard to hear out loud. I walked towards the door Jack blocking it.

“You need to stay here until you're clear to go.” I looked up at him angrily.

“I’m getting real sick of you telling me what to do. You're my commander, I follow your command on the field but in here you have less power over me.” being so close to him caused me to falter. The thought of his hands exploring my body drove me insane. “So be a good boy and get the fuck out of my way before I beat you face in.” The venom in my voice was enough to even frighten me. He took a step aside allowing me enough room to walk past him. I found my way to my room easily, I had made the walk more than once. I laid back on my bed running my hands over my face.

“Quite the mess you're in.”I jumped up startled. Genji says cross-legged silently in the corner of the room.

“Genji? Aren't you supposed to be. Well, wherever the hell you were supposed to be?” 

“Supposed to yes but I heard about what happened. I was worried about you.” He stood up and casually walked towards me his arms wrapping around me tightly.

“How'd you hear about it?”

“Word gets around when the enemy manages to kidnap an agent from right under our noses.” I shrugged happy with his reply.

“The commander must not be too happy about you being here.” He remained silent. I watched him gracefully walk back towards the corner he was sitting in previously.

“You should get some sleep. I'm sure they did not treat you kindly.” His voice seemed off to me but I the mention of sleep caught my attention. I hadn't realized that I was sleepy despite the fact I had slept in the medical room for who knows how long.

“Will you stay with me at least until I fall asleep?” It felt like an odd request to me but the idea of being alone after everything bothered me. I heard him let out a soft grunt before I let myself be taken over by sleep.

**  
I don't know if we should be doing this commander.” His body was pressed hard against mine “it doesn't feel right. You're my commander and best friend.”

“Stop calling me commander I have a name you know.” He smiled, “I rather like hearing you say it too.” I let out a sharp breath as he pushed me harder into the wall behind me. 

“This isn't right.”

“Oh please don't tell me you're thinking about the golden boy again.” He didn't bother to hide the annoyance in his voice “as much as you like to daydream about him, we both know you'd never amount to someone he'd actually look at in that way. He's a player and you've been played.” His words stung me a bit to hear. I knew he was out of my league but I couldn't help but adore everything about him. Just his presence made me feel happy and warm.

“I just can't okay? I can't do th-” His lips pressed against mine. I tried to push him away but my attempts were in vain, he was much stronger than I was. He kicked my legs apart giving him room to place his knee between preventing me from being able to close them again.

“Stop fighting it. You enjoyed it last time.” He purred in my ear before kissing eagerly down my neck.

“Commander please stop.” His hands rubbed between my legs over my pants coaxing a small moan from me.

“You're asking me to stop but your body's telling me otherwise.” I tried to wiggle free of his grip. This only seemed to excite him more. I could feel him begin to harden against my leg. He slid his hand into my pants and let out a sigh of approval at my wetness. 

“Please…” I pleaded with the man once more. A finger slipped inside me causing me to let out a cry. He moved quickly with each moan that escaped my lips he moved faster. 

“You always have been my favorite soldier.” he bites down on my neck “Not be a good soldier and help your commander.” In a final attempt, I pressed my hands against his broad chest with all my might, only managing to push him a little bit away from me. He pulled his hand from my pants and licked his fingers hungrily. I heard the sound of his zipper come undone as he grabbed at the back of my head.

“Whats going on here?” I heard a familiar voice call out sending a wave of relief. 

“Well if it isn't the golden boy himself.” The commander gave me an annoyed stare as he quietly lifted his zipper and untangled his hand from my hair. The blonde man stood tall arms crossed on his chest as he eyes the two of us suspiciously. He gave me a concerned look as he took in my disheveled appearance.

“Raven, I have something to show you come with me.” He held his hand out to me, I took it gratefully. Before I was able to get too far the commander gripped my arm.

“Remember who you belong to little girl.” His voice was a menacing hiss in my ear before he let me go.

** 

I awoke with a start sweat beading down my forehead. Running my hands through my hair I let out a sigh. 

“It was just a dream…” I muttered to myself. As much as I knew it was a dream it felt so real. I reached down to my arm still feeling the tight grip of the man in my dream. There was a knocking at my door forcing me to wipe it from my mind quickly. 

“Come in. It's open.” I called out walking to the bathroom and trying to fix my hair slightly.

“G’day love!” Tracers cheery voice called out, I exited the bathroom and greeted her with a smile.

“What can I do for you Tracer?”

“I was just coming by to see how your feeling. Better I hope?” I nodded to her. The dull ache I had felt last night had vanished completely. At the thought of last night, I glanced around my room Genji had obviously left.

“Did you happen to see Genji around?” the brit looked at me confused

“He's at a different base I thought he would have told you, seeing as you two were getting pretty close.” She gave me a sly wink causing me to blush.

“He was here just last night…” I was puzzled.

“That's not possible.” 

“Hmm… perhaps I was just having some strange dream then. Wouldn't be the first one.” I stretched out my arms relishing in the relief it brought me. Tracer stood in my doorway as if she was expecting something “Uhm hey maybe we can grab some breakfast? I’m starving!” she lit up as I made the offer. I still felt guilty not feeling the same connection we once had. I had to start trying to make an effort to get that back. I may not remember it all but she did. I couldn't imagine having a good friend come back after years of being missing and have them not remember me at all. We talked the whole way to the cafeteria. I had asked her about the strange glowing machine on her chest. She was more than happy to tell me all about it.

“So you see that's why I need it, keeps me in the now rather than jumping backward and forwards in time.” The cafeteria was practically empty as she pulled two pre-made trays of food out. As long as I've been here I still haven't gotten used to the food, it was so good.

“Must have been hard for you without it. Not knowing where you were if you were living in the past or living in the future.” She gave me a sad smile.

“It was hard, sometimes I would have panic attacks not knowing where I was or what was happening. To feel yourself slip in and out of time is not a very easy thing.”

“It was kind of Winston to create it for you. What were to happen if it broke?” She placed a steaming tray in front of me. I took no time to start shoveling the food into my mouth.

“I guess I would have to only pray that Winston could fix it before I started fading away. It keeps me stable here in the now. That's all I could ask for.” We sat quietly in contemplation.

“Hey, what's the deal with Junkrat and roadhog? They seem so out of place here.” She let out a laugh as I tried to bring up a different subject. I was curious about so many people in the facility.

“They were found on an Australian mission. They were part of a group called junkers out there. Kinda like Australian outlaws.” She had barely touched her food in all the talking, I felt almost guilty “They were blowing things up left and right. We came across them and contained their mayhem. For a small feel, Soldier offered them a job with Overwatch and boom here they are.” I laughed at the thought. The two of them were so disheveled and unprofessional compared to the rest of the team, I can't imagine how the negotiation went down. I'm sure there was plenty of security in fear of the rat blowing something up.

“What was it like working with talon?” 

“It was like being in a constant military camp.” I finished the last of my food and looked up at her “They trained us hard day and night, there was a strict set of rules we were to follow. We trained as recruits until we proved worthy to become an agent. It was hard but in the end worth it, or so I thought.”

“You had no memory of any of this?” She waved her arms in the air. I shook my head sadly.

“Perhaps that's for the better, if I did maybe reaper would have killed me the day he found me.” Tracer had finally started eating her food “I just can't see why he didn't in the first place.” A panicked look crossed her face as she held back a cough.

“You know I can't remember the last time I talked this much,” She spoke quickly as if trying to avoid what I had said.

“You talk all the time Tracer what are you talking about?” Jack walked through the doors pausing, his eyes locking on me.

“May I have a moment?” I didn't have to ask who he was talking to his eyes never left mine. I nodded and said a quiet goodbye to Tracer. I felt nervous as I walked quietly behind the man into his office. Memories of how intimate we were last time I was here hit me hard. I tried to push it aside.

“Why does the reaper want you dead?” I asked before he got the chance to ask whatever it was he dragged me in here for. He looked at me surprised by my boldness.

“You always have been one to ask what others fear to.” He leaned against his desk, I watched his eyes trail along my body. The same hungry look flashing across his face. He cleared his throat and pushed off the desk walking around to the other side staring out the window.

“Well? What happened? What's Blackwatch?” I watched him tense at the mention of Blackwatch.

“Who told you about that?”

“The reaper while I was being held there. He told me of Blackwatch and the fight between its commander and you.” I paused in shock for a moment as I realized the obvious answer before me “The reaper was the commander…” I spoke aloud stunned I hadn't put it together so quickly before.

“He was a twisted leader who pushed his soldiers to do things they shouldn't have. If he had gained control of Overwatch there's no knowing what he'd have done.” I watched as his fists clenched behind his back “He forced thing on people. He was manipulative and evil. Blackwatch was a mistake. That's all you need to know.”

“I was in it. If it was a mistake why do you keep me here?” He turned surprised.

“Do you remember?” I shook my head.

“Reaper told me I was part of it and the rift that grew between you both was only greatened by some chick you two were childish enough to let get between you.” His face scrunched into a scowl.

“Then why ask me all these questions if you have already been told the answer?”

“I’d like to hear it from you, sir,” I spoke truthfully, reaper may have told me all this but I had to confirm it with this man. I had so much trust in but for what reason? What reason did I have to trust the man standing before me? The same one who used me and tossed me to the side. He walked towards me. I took a careful step back trying to keep some distance between us.

“You were in Blackwatch, yes, but I saw your potential and I took you under my team. You were young and not right for Blackwatch. Your skills were put to better use under me.”

“Why didn't you tell me this all before?” I asked the sweet scent of vanilla wafted off of him. The longer I stood before this man, his broad chest and stunning blue eyes the more I had to fight back the urge to throw myself at him.

“Why remind you of a past that not only died with Overwatch that day but also died with the people who created it.”I took in his words carefully, my eyes watching his lips as he talked. Oh, how I'd love to kiss them, to feel them pressed firm against mine.

“Thank you, commander.” I turned to walk away before I paused.”May I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“The other day I was with Zenyatta…” I trailed off, the same day you took me right here, I held myself from saying that out loud “I remembered a man, I believe I was in a relationship with him. I've had many dreams since then he's been there. Is he dead?”

“Yes.” His voice was cold and quick. I nodded almost feeling hurt by the answer.

“I figured that much. Probably for the best.” 

“Raven, wait, I…” He stopped as a familiar green glow filled the room “Genji…” all emotion was now void from his voice. The man barely looked at me as he pushed past me. I felt a bit hurt by his lack to greet me as he always had.

“Soldier I must talk to you. I have a problem, I tried to deal with it myself but cannot do it any longer.” The man fell to his knees “I have done something that will bring dishonor upon my family for many years. His usual calm soothing voice was shaky. I stood in the doorway mouth opened as he began to tell the commander what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was a bit lame a lot of talking happening but I promise better hopefully in the next chapter don't let this one make you lose your interest. Plus it's really really early in the morning os please forgive any spelling errors I tried to fix them all but one or two may have slipped through. Thank you again for reading and the kind feedback like I keep saying it really pushes me to write more for you guys. I enjoy hearing what you believe is going on


	11. Truth behind the dreams

Jack stared at the man before him, his fists clenched. He stood over him getting angrier and angrier with each word he spoke.

“They didn't ask questions about Overwatch all he asked me was about her.” He didn't have to turn for me to know he was directing that to me. I was frozen in shock by his story. The vehicle he was in was ambushed by talon agents. They didn't kill him or any other members but according to Genji all they wanted to know was where I was. They threatened each one with the life of another team mate. He only informed them of the small beach he was sure i’d be alone at.

“So you told them?!” Jack's voice boomed.

“I didn't think they'd find her…” Genji sat on the floor looking broken “We could have lost more people.” Jack towered over him making Genji look like a small child.

“You are a traitor, giving up one of your own!” I gave the commander a dirty look as I knelt down beside Genji. He cowered away from my touch.

“What would you have done commander? Let your team die for one lone talon agent?” he looked down at me anger and pain crossed his face.

“You're not a talon agent.”

“Perhaps that's not the way you see it sir, but I am and always will be. I worked with talon for years, it'll be a long time before I can gain anyone's trust that i’m not still doing so.” I remembered mercy's words when I had first woken up. I pulled at Genji's arm he reluctantly stood up along side me.

“What do you think you're doing? He needs to be punished for his actions.”

“I’m taking him to his room where he will not be touched.” I felt him wrap an arm lightly around my waist. Genji remained silent not speaking a word “and if I hear that anything has happened to him you'll have to deal with me. Remember I don't need a weapon to take you down.” perhaps I didn't need to threaten the man with his life, but I had to get my point across. Genji did nothing wrong his cooperation was probably the only reason he came back alive. The whole situation bugged me slightly but I didn't want to press Genji further, there was something very off about it though.

“Why are you so quick to help the man who betrayed you?” He finally spoke up as I opened his bedroom door. I smiled at him as I stood in the doorway.

“You did the right thing Genji, what you did was save yourself and your team. That is your duty.”

“You are the team and I betrayed you.” He raised his voice slightly causing me to jump.

“Genji, I am a talon agent. Trained by talon, and worked alongside them for years. That's who I am, you did the right thing giving me up to save Overwatch members. I am not yet a Overwatch member. Not until I am trusted.” I forced a smile. I believed every word I said. Until everyone could trust me I wouldn't be seen as member of Overwatch, I will remain a talon agent until then. An almost lonely feeling hit me, I didn't belong in talon and I didn't belong here. I was a girl without a home, without a safe place to stay comfortably. Genji stood in front of me his green visor blinding.

“You are not evil.”His words were simple but they caused my heart to flutter. We stood in silence for a while before I slowly back out of his room.

“Get some sleep. You need it.” I smiled. Not waiting for him to reply. The whole story he gave me bothered me greatly. It wasn't like talon to capture and release so easily, especially to release people unharmed. I found myself walking back towards the commander's office. I opened the door not caring bout knocking. He was standing with his back to me leaning over his desk.

“Who else was with him?” He jumped surprised by the sudden company. He turned to me his stunning blue eyes landed on mine.

“Two other agents, we haven't had the chance to talk to them yet.” I nodded solemnly before turning around. Perhaps my uneasiness was unnecessary. Genji was a kind hearted man, I couldn't see him doing something as terrible as betraying his own team. I felt a hand grab my wrist gently. I looked back at Jack he looked as though he wanted to say something. His lips met mine in a tender kiss. It felt familiar almost as though we belonged like this. I pushed him away and gave him a stern look.

“What do you think you're doing?” I tried hard to sound angry when all I wanted was to kiss him again.

“Im sorr-”

“Who are you commander?” I asked seriously “Who goes around thinking they can just mess with people?”

“My name is Jack morrison, I used to be a hero I lead overwatch for 20 years. I helped end the omni crisis. Things were great times were great.” He paused for a moment I looked at him surprised “it didn't last. Crime was everywhere. People got angry they protested. Blaming us for not keeping them safe. Overwatch was attacked from the inside, people we thought were team mates turned their back to us. Everyone thought I died when the swiss headquarters crumbled, part of me did. Jack morrison died that day, from the rubble another soldier was born.” I felt a tug at my heart along with a small smile.

“I didn't need a literal answer..” He looked up at me his face filled with pain.

“I searched high and low. Talon bases everywhere, graveyards, morgues.” His voice was quiet now. I looked at the man before me, his strong rough demeanor seemed to fade as he slumped his shoulders “everywhere I looked there was nothing. No sign of you. I gave up hope of finding you again. Till I saw you enter the building with reaper. I had no doubt in my mind it was you. The way your hair fell around your shoulders how eager you were to get in and finish your mission.” I moved closer to jack his eyes fell to the ground.

“Who are you to me commander?” 

“It was only confirmed when we captured you. Tracer knocked you out. When I saw you laying there I knew I had finally found what I searched for all those years. Everyone thought you had betrayed us, you were a traitor. When you woke up without a single memory of the past it was like my whole world fell around me.” I placed a hand gently against his face, tracing the thin scar along it with my thumb.

“Who is Jack morrison to me?” I asked again. Deep down I could see it. The young man with the perfect smile. His blonde hair and perfect blue eyes. I knew he was the man I saw in my dreams.

“You were a blackwatch agent. Gabriel Reyes was your commander.” He continued as though I hadn't said anything “I couldn't handle the way he used his power. He abused it, you were his favorite. I couldn't handle it. He didn't deserve you, I made a request that you join my team. It passed but it wasn't easy.”

“He's the one that caused the turmoil?”

“His agents turned against all of us. Bullets were flying people were getting injured left and right. The facility was crumbling around us but all I could think of was finding you. I found you but you were running from something. From someone. I was selfish. You told me to go, to run and that you'd hold them back.” Images bombarded me. It was an overwhelming sensation as it all came rushing back.

**

I was frantically walking through the halls of the facility calling out his name. Gunshots surrounded me, everywhere I turned people were shooting each other. How had things gotten so bad?

“Raven!” I turned relieved to see a familiar face.

“Oh god Reyes what's happening?” His dark eyes watched me carefully before he grabbed my hand.

“Agents are turning against one another this isn't safe we need to get out of here.” 

 

“But sir what about commander morrison.” An angered look crossed his face.

“Im sure golden boy has found his way out already.” I hesitated before allowing him to drag me away. We weaved in and out of hallways avoiding whatever gunfights we could. He stopped in an emptied office. By the looks of it a fight had broken out here. There were bullet holes along the wall and the room was a mess.

“Reyes should we be-” He cut me off as he wrapped his hand around my neck and pushed me back against the wall. My eyes widened in fear. A sinister grin spread across his face.

“I warned you. More than once I told you. The golden boy has no right to be around you.” He hissed in my ear “I found you first. You are mine.” His free hand greedily grabbed at my breasts. 

“Reyes what do you think you're doing. Stop this. This isn't funny.” I forced the words out through quick breaths. 

“I’m taking what's rightfully mine.” His voice was a growl sending chills up my spine. I kicked my feet out wildly. I felt his grip loosen as my foot came in contact with his groin. I took the moment to push him away and dart down the halls. My heart was racing as I tried to put as much distance between me and the man. I felt myself stop abruptly as my body crashed against someone. I looked up relieved by the familiar blue eyes.

“Jack!” I couldn't contain my relief as I spoke. He pulled me into a tight hug, even with all the fighting around us it made me feel safe, “what's going on?”

“Reyes caused an uprising with his Blackwatch agents.” He gently brushed a stray hair from my face “i’m so happy to see you're okay”

“Come out come out wherever you are little girl.” My heart dropped. Jack's face grew serious as he practically dragged me behind him. The footsteps grew closer a sharp pain shot through my leg. I didn't have to look to see I had been shot. I glanced around and spotted my attacker. 

“Widowmaker.” I mumbled under my breath “Jack you need to go. Get out of here.” 

“I'm not leaving you behind” I felt my face soften towards him, before turning serious again.

“You need to get out of here alive Morrison. Overwatch needs you.” He hesitated for a minute before placing a quick kiss on my lips and running off. I felt relieved that he had listened to me. I turned back towards the Widowmaker only to see she was no longer in her place. A loud crack came from behind me, no from my head. I felt a wave of pain and dizziness over take me as I fell to the ground. 

“Jack… Jack…” I felt his name slide from my lips. My eyes fluttered shut.

“Get up!” A sharp slap hit my face, before me stood a tall man. What had happened? “About time I thought you were dead little girl.” He was wearing a mask, around me was nothing but rubble and smoke. I glanced around in confusion at the scene. I looked like I had just found the set for a war movie.

“Wh- where am I? What happened?” The man tilted his head before letting out a loud menacing laugh. A stunning woman walked up beside him “Who are you people?”

“Well isn't this a wonderful treat.” He muttered leaning down to me. “I’m your saviour.”

**

I hadn't noticed the tears rolling down my face. My legs felt weak as I took in everything. Jack was watching me concern filled his face. I fell to my knees letting out a sob. Jack kneeled beside me and gently stroked my back.

“How.. what?” I couldn't form a proper sentence. My mind was filled with so much. Emotions washed over me. I felt broken and lost. “Why didn't you tell me?” I finally managed to muster between sobs.

“I figured it best if I didn't.” i looked up at him my vision blurry from my tears “It was my feelings for you that caused you trouble in the first place. That caused everyone trouble. I wanted to let you go to push you away.”

“But you-”

“But every time I watched you in the training room. The way you moved so gracefully. The infuriating way Genji clung to your side. Each moment I watched him with you made it harder to let you go.”

“What about Mercy?”

“I tried. I tried so hard to let you go, to just be happy with what I had. I think even she knew it wasn't possible.” his eyes found mine “No matter what I did, I couldn't let you go. Not after I had gotten you back.” My eyes were heavy as exhaustion rushed over me. Jack carefully scooped me up in his arms. I buried my face in his chest savouring his sweet scent. The feeling of calm and saftey hit me. I belonged here. Not in Overwatch, not in this office but here, in this man's arms. I belonged here. I faded in and out of sleep as he moved towards my room. The softness of my bed snapped me awake as he slowly walked away. I reached up grazing his fingers with mine.

“Please...stay…” I asked almost desperate “Just for a little bit please stay.” He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. I pulled at his arm signaling for him to lay down beside me. Every look and every action between us must have killed him. It pained me to think his pain was due to me. I wasn't able to remember him or anything about him, I didn't need to remember the past to know how right it felt to be beside him. He laid down on his back beside me silently. I curled next to him laying my head to his chest. The soothing sound of his heartbeat causing me to smile.

“I’m sorry…” his chest vibrating as he spoke quietly. I didn't reply for a while enjoying the moment. 

“For what?”

“For the way i've acted. For letting you get hurt. For failing you.” I leaned up on my elbow to look into his eyes.

“I’m here now. You're here now. There's no reason for an apology.” I felt him run a hand down my back. I laid my head against his chest again. I let sleep take me over a small smile on my face. 

I shot awake, something felt terribly off. A heavy arm was wrapped tightly around me, I glanced over to see Jack sleeping peacefully. The uneasiness grew inside me, I could feel steady eyes watching me. I searched the darkness carefully trying not to give way that I was awake. I sat up slowly causing a slight stir from the man beside me. I scanned the room more carefully now. I couldn't see anything in the darkness that enveloped the room. A noise caught my attention it was a dull hum.

“Please forgive me…” Was the last thing I heard before I was enveloped by blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I'm sorry this is another slightly boring chapter. I promise there's lots of action, swearing, blood and unicorns coming in the next chapter. Okay maybe I lied there won't be any unicorns, but there will be action I promise please dont lose interest just yet! i hope your enjoying this still thank you for kudos! And thank you for reading


	12. One life for another

I awoke in a daze my head throbbing. I glanced around frantically trying to take in my surroundings. I was in a damp, dark cellar by the looks of it. That was the best way I could describe my surroundings. Light groans came from a different part of the room. 

“H-hello? Who's there?” I tried to steady my shaky voice.

“Raven?” Jack's voice called out causing my heart to sink. Whatever was happening to me was also happening to him. I reached out in the dark trying to find him. My leg was yanked back the sound of a chain rattling. I let out a quiet cuss under my breath. 

“What happened?” I couldn't recall anything other than waking up and being enveloped by darkness. I took in a deep breath slowing my racing heart.

“I have no idea, I heard someone speak and the next thing I know here I am.” I heard a chain rattle close to where his voice was. I moved as far as I could towards the sound of his voice, the chain holding me back. My eyes began to slowly adjust allowing me to see the room a bit better. I spotted the dark figure of who I could only assume was jack sitting in the corner opposite of me.

“We really have ourselves in a bit of a situation here don't we?” I let out a light laugh trying to hide my concern that was slowly building up. 

“It's okay..” As if he could hear my concern he spoke calmly his voice relaxing me “I’ll get us out of this I promise, I won't let you out of my sights.” I felt my cheeks turn red grateful for the dark hiding the change. We sat for hours, the first hour or so the two of us searched for any way to break free of the chains. No matter what we tried the chains didn't budge. We remained still and silent listening to the world around us. There was muffled footsteps above us, confirming we were below ground. Light footsteps came from down the hall stopping outside where I could only imagine the door to the room was. The door let out a loud creak as it opened, light pouring in from the outside. I squinted my eyes at the sudden brightness. An unfamiliar man stood in the doorway.

“Agent 129021 you have been caught and captured hereby deemed a danger to the talon organization” The man who spoke was emotionless “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“Get fucked.” I spat, he simply moved into the cell a bit more directing his gaze on jack.

“John “Jack” Morrison was also known as Soldier 76. You have been caught and captured. You are responsible for many talon death and hereby deemed a threat to be punished and executed. Do you have anything to say?” I felt my heart drop at the man's words. Executed? No, this couldn't happen. I couldn't allow this man to die at talon hands.

“Where is the reaper?” I asked not allowing Jack enough time to say anything. The agent before me was silent. Angrily I threw out my hand shocked to see he was standing close enough for me to touch him. Wrapping my hand around his ankle I yanked him towards me. He hit the ground with a loud thump “Let me ask you again, where is the Reaper?” I straddled the man under me, I could see fear and shock wash through him. He attempted to take a swing at me but I caught his fist laughing lightly. I was far more trained than this man, almost disappointing they would send in such an untrained agent.

“P-please I'm just a recruit, I haven't even finished my training yet don't hurt me.” I froze at his, please. I felt bad for the guy with an attitude like that I knew he wouldn't last long with the final steps of training. I slid off him unable to fight a man who didn't have the same skill level as me.

“Your an idiot for entering the cell of a trained talon agent.” A familiar husky voice spoke from the door. I looked up to see the reaper standing there his hands held behind his back.

“You sure take to this bad guy thing easily, don't ya?.” Jack hissed as he stood up.

“And you sure know how to play boy scout.” Reaper barely glanced at me as he walked towards Jack. I tried to swing my hand out to him but he, unlike the recruit, was smart and stood just out of my reach. He stopped a few feet from jack, the two men matched each other in height. The reaper seeing larger than him no doubt due to the armor he was wearing. I looked at jack he was wearing a simple dark blue t-shirt leaving him vulnerable to injuries.

“I promise one of these days I'm going to take you out, Reyes.” 

“Tsk tsk tsk. Jack haven't you figured it out by now, you can't kill me.” Without warning, he pulled his arm back and swung into jack's stomach causing him to let out a loud grunt. Leaning over his eyes rested on me.

“Leave him alone!” Reaper paid me no mind as he swung at Jack again and again. The soldier fell to the ground at his assailants breathing through clenched teeth.

“Is that all you’ve got?” He hissed taunting the reaper. Annoyed by his cocky smile that formed on jack's face, reaper swung his foot into the man's side. I watched in horror as Jack let out a pained cry.

“Reaper! Stop!” I yelled out once again hoping for some pause to his attack. He knelt down beside jack and grabbed him by his hair.

“You always did piss me off with that stupid smile of yours,” Reaper growled as he punched Jack in the face letting go of his hair as he did so. I listened as sickening thud filled the room. Jack was barely moving after the beating he took. Reaper lifted his foot over Jacks' head.

“I should have ended you when I had the chance. Would have saved all this trouble.”

“WAIT! Gabriel!” The name slipped off my tongue so easily. Reaper froze in his spot slowly dropping his foot and looking to me. He moved quickly to my side of the room, I watched Jack's shallow breaths thankful to have given him a chance to recover somewhat from the pain. Reaper slammed me against the wall. He grabbed my face the claws on his gloves digging deep into my cheeks.

“What did you call me?” his voice was menacing. I licked my lips and swallowed letting out a long shaky breath.

“G-Gabriel.” I forced the words out against his tight grip. I didn't care how angry it made him all I cared about was keeping his attention from Jack.

“You have no right to speak that name.” I tried desperately to think of what to say next.

“Why not? Were you not my friend at one point?” his grip tightened pulling a cry from me.

“Leave her alone reaper,” Jack spoke up his voice shaky, no doubt from the pain he was feeling. I lifted my hand towards Jack signaling for him to stay quiet. I Wasn't sure I could get this man's attention again if Jack angered him more. 

“You need to shut the fuck up, golden boy.” Reaper turned his face towards jack, I panicked as I felt his grip on my tighten.

“Surely you remember our time together.” I was pulling lies out of my ass praying I said something that would keep him focused on me and only me. One of my dreams hit me I took a deep breath and hoped it was accurate “Remember the first time I came into your office Gabriel?” I tried to pull off a seductive tone. He turned to me tilting his head.

“Do you?” I could almost hear the sickening smile that crossed his face.

“I remember it, I remember the way you made me yours.” my breathing was uneven causing my voice to shake slightly. I watched as Jack slowly tried to stand up, his left eyes slowly starting to swell his good eyes watching me with confusion, I smiled sadly at him. I would do whatever it takes to save him, even if that meant my demise.

“Raven-”

“I told you to shut up Morrison,” Reaper yelled not once turning from me. I felt him press his cold body against mine.

“You should have told me. All those years working alongside you imagine all the ways I could have pleased you, commander.” He traced his hand along my cheek, not as a loving gesture but more reminiscing. 

“Reaper!” This time, Jack pulled his attention from me, I looked at him wide-eyed “Why don't you finish what you started? Or are you too scared ill fight back this time?” Reaper took a step forward. I shot Jack an annoyed look.

“ I’m trying to save you-you, big dumb idiot!” I thought to myself. I racked my mind for anything I could.

“It could be the way it was before!” I practically yelled. I couldn't hold back the relieved sigh as I pulled him back towards me “Don't you want that? Wed be an unstoppable team side by side. I'd follow your every command.” I put emphasize on the word every. 

“You think I'm dumb enough to fall for that stupidity?” He sounded almost annoyed “I wasn't born yesterday.”

“Dumb? God no, of course, I don't think you're dumb.” I forced a smile “You did after all save my life it belongs to you.” I reached out and traced my hand along his arm. I wasn't one to flirt, the action seemed stupid to me but I was trying my hardest.

“What are you doing you idiot?” I looked at Jack his face was bloody and swollen. I smiled once more at him and looked back at reaper.

“You know killing golden boy their won't do anything but send more agents after you.” Reaper was once again only inches from me “with me under your watch is enough leverage for you to assure he’ll leave you be.” I heard a pleasured laugh come from behind his mask.

“You're making a lot of good points little girl.” The way the words slipped past his lips caused me to shiver. I waited anxiously as he contemplated my words. They seemed almost too stupid to work. “Agent 10987! Take this prisoner. Make sure he is blindfolded and dumped far from here. I don't care where you leave him just make sure he can't find his way back here.” I stared at the reaper in shock, had that seriously just worked? Did I truly manage to talk him into releasing Jack? I looked over at Jack a happy smile on my face. I was stuck to endure whatever it was that he planned for me but at least Jack was safe. With me out of the picture so were all the other agents in the Overwatch base. I traced every line of Jack's face, memorizing every wrinkle and every scar imprinting it into my mind. 

“You're crazy to believe that shit!” jack spoke out angrily “I won't stop hunting you down! I won't quit till you're dead!” Reaper laughed.

“You make a move on me I'll happily end the girls life. Don't be rash Morrison, you can't have everything you want.” another agent came in a black fabric bag in hand “it's been more pleasurable than you can imagine watching you lose your picture perfect life.” Jack fought the best he could against the agent.

“Don’t fight it, please.” I tried to hid my concern for the man, Jack listened to me as he stopped resisting. His eyes locked with mine once more. I could feel tears stinging at my eyes. I swallowed hard trying to keep them back. He watched me eyes filled with confusion and pain. I forced a final smile at him before the bag slid over his head. I closed my eyes and breathed in slightly. He was safe. That's all that mattered. Jack Morrison was safe. I watched the agent pushed him out of the cell. The sound of a chain hitting the ground pulled my attention off the fading footsteps. 

“you're a fool to protect such a weak man.” I looked up at the black eyes watching me carefully. I remained silently fear that if I spoke the tears would spill. He pulled me alongside him as we left the cellar. He leads me through a series of halls until a large red door stood before me. He swung it open and shoved me inside. The room itself was stunning, it resembled something a king would reside in. There was a large four canopy bed in the center of one wall, black sheets lines with black draped over the mattress. The door shut with a loud bang. Reaper was watching me carefully as I eyed the room around me. It was almost too nice to be true. I felt a hard tug at my waist as reaper pulled me into him.

“I’ve had many toys before,” He whispered in my ear “Everyone one of them I broke. Perhaps you’ll last a little longer.” I shivered, toys? Is that what I was to become now? Just a toy for reaper to do with as he pleased? I shut my eyes and took in a deep breath.

“You did this to save your commander. To save Jack…” I thought to myself. The idea of never seeing his stunning blue eyes or hearing his gruff voice again was hard to wrap my head around. I had done it once before I can do this again. “You didn't remember anything before” a nagging voice in my head reminded me. I hadn't even known who Jack was before of course, it was easy to not give him a second thought.

“Look at me.” my eyes shot open. I hadn't noticed the reaper move his hand from my waist and come around front of me. His mask was no longer covering his face. I could see a faint resemblance to the man in my dreams. If not for the situation and who I was with I could almost call him handsome. His piercing black eyes bore into me, I looked away quickly. “I said look at me!” His menacing voice drew my eyes back to his. He let a smile creep across his face revealing his sharp jagged teeth. He wrapped a single arm around behind me pushing me into his body. The absence of heat from him caused me to shiver against him. His free hand jerked my head to the side as he traced his tongue along my neck letting out a soft moan.

“I-” I started to speak but was cut off by his hand covering my mouth. He kept his other arm behind me giving me no room to move away from him.

“Don't talk.” He bit down on my neck hard I let out a cry. “You won't like what I have planned for you if that hurt.” I could feel his smile against my neck as he spoke. Grabbing my thighs he lifted me up effortlessly. With quick strides, I felt him throw me back onto the bed. His weight caused it to sing as he moved on top of me. He greedily pulled my pants bringing them down and off. My shirt didn't get the same treatment as the sound of fabric tearing filled the room. I couldn't bring myself to look at the man before me. His dark eyes hungrily devouring me. He took no time to pull his pants off as well. 

“Reaper can I-” Once again the man cut me off.

“Gabriel.” I was about to speak again before I let out a surprised cry. I felt him thrust into me aggressively, causing pain to course through my body. Tears stung the corner of my eyes. He thrust into me hard and fast not caring about my comfort. His teeth scraped against my skin as he bites down on my neck, hard enough to draw a slight bit of blood. His cold body was pressed hard against mine as he let out pleased moans. He snaked a hand between us and began to slowly play with my slit. I let out a moan of the pleasure I felt building upside.

“you're sick for enjoying this.” he grinned, “Makes me enjoy it all the more.” 

“Please stop. Oh god, please” I tried to sound stern but my pleas came out as soft moans as I felt him fill me up over and over again. I I felt myself tighten around him as I cried out digging my hands into the sheets. My body shook as I felt myself orgasm, the reapers thrusts never slowing. He kept moving inside me causing my legs to shake, my knuckles were white as I gripped the sheets harder. He pumped into me a few more times before he let out a satisfied groan. He fell on top of me for a moment catching his breath. I felt hot tears endlessly stream down my face. How had I gotten myself here? Why did I do such a stupid thing? I had my freedom, but I so willingly threw it away. I laughed at the irony, I had been trained to hide my emotions as a talon agent, they would only cloud my judgment and get me into trouble. Here I was letting my emotions rule me and they did just that. Jack's face filled my mind. Without him Overwatch would crumble, he was the glue that kept it together whether he knew it or not he had to live. I smiled to myself, ironic to think I finally remember something between us only to lose it just as fast.

Moving faster than I could see he got up off of me and began to slowly dress again. I carefully searched for my pants and threw them on. I felt wrong and violated. More tears forced their way down my cheek, I angrily wiped them away, I wouldn't let this man see that he has broken me. I looked at the torn fabric of my shirt and sighed slightly. How was I to wear this now? As if reading my mind the reaper tossed a larger shirt to me, no doubt one of his. The sound of a chain dragging across the floor sounded as I threw the shirt over my head. He grabbed my wrists and quickly bound them. Trapping the other side to one of the posts of the bed. I watched him slid the lock through the links and pull the key away. He turned to me to speak but was stopped by a knock on the door.

“What is it?” He huffed sliding his mask back on. The door opened slowly and carefully. I stared in disbelief as a familiar form came in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all still enjoying the story still, I'm sorry there's no unicorns here I thought about adding one in but the idea of reaper striding in on a unicorn seemed a bit far fetched to me :p Please let me know your thoughts and how your feeling so far i hope i still have all your attention with the story.


	13. The plan

I watched as the person moved into the room slowly as they noticed me sitting against the bed. There were so many questions I wanted to ask. I felt so betrayed and hurt.

“Shocking isn't it? What a person will agree to when faced with death.” I could hear the smile behind his mask “My good friend here helped me drag you out of the base, you see I'm not dumb enough to enter surely it'd be an outright war if I did. Golden boy was just a formality, he wasn't supposed to come with you but in the end, it all worked out didn't it?”

“G-genji?” Through my shock deep down it really didn't seem strange at all to me. I felt there was something off the moment I heard his story, yet I still tried to believe him. 

“I did all that you asked of me, now please where is my brother!” Genji avoided my gaze the vibrant green of his mask seemed sinister now. Reaper laughed and waved his hand out. An agent appearing behind Genji and pulling him back. The ninja fought for a moment before hanging his head in defeat.

“Take him to his brother and get them out of here. Tell the other one that she is no longer needed” Brother? I was unaware that he even had a brother, to begin with. I felt no anger towards the man as he walked off not once looking back at me. If I were him, I would have more than likely done the same thing. The feeling of betrayal never left despite my understanding of his situation. Reapers words caught me off guard she? Who was he talking about?

“You disgust me.” I hissed under my breath. The reaper turned to me and rubbed his hands together.

“Is that right? I don't believe that was what you were thinking a few minutes ago little girl.” he lifted his hand to my cheek, I pulled away trying to avoid his touch. “You’ll learn to enjoy it or maybe I'll break you before then.” He turned his back to me and left the room. I pulled on the chain knowing it was futile.

“How did you manage this one?” I spoke under my breath. I glanced around the room looking for something, anything I could use to pick the small lock reaper had used. It was a simple enough lock I should be able to pick it if I could just find something useful. I roamed the room as far as the chain would allow finding nothing of use in my grasp. I let out a sigh pulling angrily at the chain. I felt like a small child throwing a tantrum but I didn’t care as I stomped my feet in frustration

“Fuck this stupid fucking bullshit! UGH!” I didn't bother to keep my voice down. The only way I could free myself is getting the key somehow from the reaper. I moved back to the bed and began to think up a plan.

**

There was nothing but the bump and sway of the vehicle he had been shoved in. Jack sat still, his body screaming in pain. There was nothing but darkness around him preventing him from seeing much. He wasn't a dumb man. He paid careful attention to the turns the vehicle made mapping it out in his head. If he was smart about it, he could find his way back to the base from wherever they were planning on dropping him off. The vehicle jolted shut.

“Keep the bag over your head and count to sixty. If you attempt to attack us we will put you down.” Jack didn't bother giving them a reply. The restraints on his wrists fell away, he moved them slightly feeling the tingle as the blood began to flow freely once again. The sound of a door sliding open told him they were in a van. Cold metal pushed against his back as he blindly stumbled out. They took no time slamming the door behind him and speeding off. He didn't wait to count, he dragged the bag off his head squinting at the sun. He took in the scenery before him some familiar landmarks giving away where he was. He would be able to walk back to the base despite his current condition. Pushing past the pain he made the long walk back. 

The sun was nearly set as he walked up to the giant white gates securing the base. He clocked the small red button on a small speaker.

“Name and rank please.” The familiar AI Athena spoke in a monotone voice.

“Jack Morrison. Commander.” He hated that she was still set to his real name, no matter how much he asked Winston to change it he never did. The gate slowly began to open. He waited till there was a big enough space to squeeze through. There was no silence before agents bombarded him. Winston was the first to speak up from the group.

“What happened commander?” He was in too much pain to scold the gorilla for calling him, commander.

“We have a traitor amongst us.” Everyone let out slight gasps. He noticed Mercy pushing through the crowd. She stopped at his side taking no time to examine him.

“What happened to you?” She sighed as she carefully pulled his face towards hers, her eyes tracing his swollen eye. She seemed to focus harder than needed on his injuries, he brushed the woman off pulling an annoyed sigh from her.

“I’m fine.” He looked at the people before him. D.va stood beside Lucio the two had clearly been playing some kind of sports as they were both holding a ball and panting heavily. Tracer was watching him eyes filled with concern. He had no doubt in his mind she was just as worried as he was. He came back alone. Once again he had left the girl behind. He clenched his fists anger building up inside him. He had failed her. He let her out of his sights and who knows what she was being put through.

“Where is she?” Tracer asked quietly walking up beside him.

“She sacrificed her freedom for mine.” He clenched his teeth “We have no time to waste. Everyone in the briefing room in an hour!” He slowly began walking off, Mercy not far off telling him that he needed rest. He phased her voice out not bothering to listen much. Finally, she gave up and walked away mumbling something about stubbornness.Jack found his way to his office, a biotic field sat idly on his desk. Pressing a small button the familiar hum and warmth washed over him. He could already feel the pain began to subside. The man ran his hands over his face letting out a long sigh.

“Why do you have to be so goddamn stubborn.” He spoke into the empty room “I swear to god ill teach you a lesson when you get back. I won't lose you again.” He wasn't sure how he planned to attack the talon base. When he was being led out he heard too many different voices to count. The base was crawling with talon scum. He glanced around the room, the memory of when he threw himself at the girl hit him. He regretted his actions soon after, but it was unbearable watching her with that damn cyborg. Genji was barely a man. Jacks envied the way the ninja would make her smile, the way she'd gently run her and along his arm when he'd say something funny. He couldn't handle it. She was supposed to be with him. He did all he could to stay away, hoping that her memories would come back despite the help of Zenyatta. Jack wished nothing more for the girl than to be happy, her past was not a happy past. Even if it meant never remembering what they shared he would be happy knowing she never knew the terrible things she had done.

Blackwatch was a mistake. Something that never should have been. The day Reyes came to Jack with the new recruit was the day things got worse. She was stunning, the way her long black hair fell perfectly over her shoulder. Those stunning doe eyes, a brilliant green. Her skin was pale like porcelain. Jack remembers telling Reyes she looked far too breakable for the field, she didn't take kindly to that moving quick enough to pin jack to his desk. It was that simple move that drew him to her. She was stubborn but the perfect soldier. Watching her with Reyes was wrong, she respected him as her commander but he was too close for comfort. Jack began to take the time to go out of his way just to see the girl. He quickly found himself craving her. The need to see her and hear her voice was overwhelming. With all this he also noticed the way Reyes would watch her, his eyes followed her hungrily. Shamelessly tracing along her body.

“Soldier?” the voice snapped jack from his thoughts. 

“Yes?”

“Everyone is ready in the briefing room.” Pharah stood aside as he walked towards her. There was silence between the two as they moved down the halls before pharah finally spoke.

“Many of us care for her as you do 76..” She started “Even if it's just the two of us in with you till the end. We will get her back.” Her words almost brought a smile to the old soldiers face. Pharah had grown fond of the girl back in the day, though she was much younger at the time. Raven would allow the young girl to play with her hair, she never missed a single game of hiding and seek. Pharah never said it but jack knew that she had accepted her as a sister. The pain on her face when she discovered the lack of memories from her once close friend was almost enough to bring the Egyptian to tear.

Jack glanced around the room noticing there were two people missing. Everyone had been called back after the first intrusion on the base. Zarya and Mei were brought back from the Canada post. Along with them should have been Genji and Hanzo. Jack knew Genji was back as he had admitted to his wrongdoing. As much as Jack would have loved to beat the shit out of him right then and there he respected Ravens wishes and let him be. The two men were missing from the room.

“One of our own has been taken.” His voiced boomed with authority “I believe it is very possible we have been betrayed by one of our own.” he repeated his earlier statement. He had come to this conclusion on the drive back .There was no way an enemy would be able to make their way through all the security that the base had. It would have to be someone aware of where the cameras were placed and how Athena's security works. All of which is classified to Overwatch agents only. There's no way an outsider would have known.

“Who?” someone called out. Jack shrugged his shoulders. The only thing he cares about at this moment was finding the girl once again. Once she was back safe in his arms, then he would worry about the traitor. She was all that mattered. He began to explain the plan as everyone's eyes watched him carefully. He didn't start this war but he was dead set on finishing it.

**

The sun was slowly beginning to set and I had no plan in mind on how to get the key from the reaper. There's no way I could sweet talk him into keeping me unchained. The man wasn't born yesterday he wouldn't risk letting me run free around the facility. The large red doors creaked open carefully. A younger boy came in holding a small tray of food.

“The commander said I should bring you this. He demands that you eat that, that you need the energy.” The boy was barely a teenager. I stared at him in shock. Talon had no problem recruiting anyone of any age. The boy was probably without a doubt an orphan someone had found along the way. In hopes of getting praised by reaper probably brought him back.

“Thank you” I smiled at the young boy the chain rattling as I grabbed the tray from him. The meal splayed out on it smelt amazing. I watched his eyes follow the food hungrily. He was probably sick of the small meals they were being fed daily. I grabbed the knife and fork cutting the steak that lay on the plate in half. I handed the little boy the meat. 

“I shouldn't thank you”

“I know how hungry you are. Take the meat. Be sure to finish it before anyone else sees. It'll be our little secret” He took the meat and shoved it in his mouth chewing happily. I smiled at him as he walked out the door carefully to make sure he had finished it all before leaving.

“Tsk tsk tsk. You shouldn't have done that.” I spun around to see reaper standing by a large window. He had no doubt used his teleport to enter through the open window.

“Whats the shame, the boys too young to be here he'll probably die before he finishes the training. The harsh reality of Talon training was not something a boy of his age could handle. I knew that deep down but tried to keep my hopes up for him. Reaper moved closer to me slowly removing his mask to reveal his darkened eyes. His stare never failed to make me cower. He moved closer till he was only inches from me. He tangled his hand in my hair eagerly pulling me into a kiss. My mind wandered to the key that was sitting idly in his front pocket. I had watched him slide it in there before he left. If I could manage to get it somehow perhaps I'd have a chance at escaping. I stood on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Warming up are we?” He spoke against my lips cold breath hitting my skin. I took a deep breath in before I forced a small smile at him.

“Who am I to deny the man who gave me a second chance at life.” My words seemed to please him as he moved in for another kiss. Giving myself a mental pep talk I readied my mind for what I had to do. Either he'd kill me or I'd make it out alive. Either way i wasnt going to back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kinda short I had a little bit of time to write so I took it to write what I could for you. I tried something a little different giving a different view of the story I hope you enjoy and hope it gives a little insight to the past for you. I hope im still keeping you guys entertained please dont be afraid to tell me what you think! Thank you so much for reading its nice to have people enjoying my stories.


	14. Saved

Reapers teeth brushed along my neck. His hands gripping my breasts firmly. I had to do all it took to distract him while I took the key from his pocket, sounded easier in my head than I thought. His pants were slightly tighter than I anticipated, with my hands bound together there wasn't much I could do.

“Perhaps I could do more for you?” his eyes looked up at mine, I flashed him a sly smile “all I need is one hand.” I lifted my hands that were tightly bound together by the chain. He let out an irritated groan. I could see him contemplating what to do. Finally, he adjusted the chain allowing me to move my hands separately from each other. I traced along his chest feeling every muscle hidden under his shirt. He let out a small groan as my hands trailed further down stopping at his belt. He pulled his lips from my neck.

“Well don't stop there, I'm just starting to get curious.” I swallowed hard forcing myself to keep from shaking. Sure it wasn't the best idea I had ever come up with, but the past 24 hours hadn't exactly been my smartest. First I allow my feelings to get in the way of logical thinking, landing me in this situation I was in now. Then there's this brilliant idea, seduce the reaper and pray to god I can get the key. I felt a firm grip on my ass dragging my thoughts back to what was happening. I fiddled with the man's belt and pulled it away. It dropped to the floor with a loud thud. I hesitated, there's no way I could just fake my way into his pockets. I quickly yanked the chain up and around the back of his neck, catching him off guard enough to wrap it around once more. Reaper looked at me shocked before he let out a menacing laugh. Without enough time to pull the chain tight I felt myself tumbling to the floor. Reaper hovered over me. The carpet beneath me rubbing slightly on my back.

“Why'd you have to go and do something so stupid little girl.” He bit my ear lightly, “now I'll just have to teach you a lesson.” He yanked up on the chain bringing one hand above my head, the other pulled up. His large hand managed to hold both of mine firmly in place. 

“Then do it daddy.” the words left my mouth as I smiled at him seductively. His smiled widened at my choice of words. Reapers free hand traveled along my side moving up and around my chest stopping to traced between my breasts. I arched my back as he pulled my shirt up over my head. The fabric hanging off the chain above me, with expert precision my bra fell away too. He studied my bare chest for a moment before taking a nipple into his mouth. My breathing grew heavier as he bit and sucked on it. Lifting his face to my lips he kissed me feverously. The need behind the kiss was shocking. I wiggled my hands slightly trying to free them.

“Please, I need to touch you,” I whispered against his lips. His grip loosened without hesitation. I ran my hands along his chest pulling up on his shirt. He moved away helping me to pull it over his head. His chest was scarred and pale but I could feel as his muscles tensed against my touch. He slides a finger under the waist of my pants and pulled them down with ease not pulling my pants over my feet, but instead letting them rest at my ankles. He slides a hand into my pants and begins to rub my already wet slit. I held back moans as My hands moved down to his hips. I carefully traced along his thighs feeling the solid form of a key under my fingers. With surprising ease, I shoved the reaper off and onto his back beside me. I gracefully crawled on top of him and slowly began grinding along him. He closed his eyes letting out long drawn out moans. Carefully I nudged the key upwards with my fingers as I gripped both his thighs with my hands. I felt my heart race as the golden shine peeked from the top of his pocket. Watching his face carefully I pulled at the tip of the key quickly throwing git to the bed. Reapers eyes shot open. My heart dropped. Cold hands grabbed my waist as he stilled my movement. He was quiet for a moment before quickly throwing me off to the side and grabbing his shirt. The familiar sound of gunshots rang out through the building. Without a word the man left.

“Jack you moron that had better not be you..” I mumbled under my breath. Quickly fighting with the tangled shirt that managed to twist and knot around the chain I finally pulled it over my head covering my body. I jumped on the bed searching for where the key could have fallen. I let out a relieved sigh as I spotted it against the black blanket. I fumbled slightly as I tried to move fast/ A satisfying click filled the room, I let the lock drop to the floor. The gunshots moved closer as I wiggled my hand from the loosened chain. Cautiously and carefully I pulled the large red door open slowly peaking down the long hall. It seemed devoid of any life. My steps were slow and silent as I moved into the hall. My heart was beating loud in my ears I could almost swear it was going to gain the attention of someone.Throwing all caution to the wind I bolted down the hall. I didn't bother searching rooms for a weapon or an alternative exit. All that I cared about in this moment was getting as far from tat room as I could. I nearly tumbled down a set of stairs at the end of the hall. Teetering at the top of them I could hear the gunshots louder than before just at the end of the staircase. Loud steps made their way up the stairs, I panicked and quickly hid behind a nearby bookcase. Useless for cover if the person walked by it. The footsteps were hurried as they came closer to my cover. I took a few deep breaths readying for a fight. I jumped on the person's back as soon as they walked by me. A grunt came from them as I tossed them to the floor.

“Jack?” my hand flew to my mouth as the familiar blue and white jacket hit me “oh my god Jack!” He got up turning to face me.

“Is that how you greet everyone who's trying to save you?” I felt as though my heart would jump out of my chest at the sight of him.

“You idiot!” His face contorted into a confused expression “I risked my life so you'd be safe and you come back here? Are you stupid or just reckless?”

“Perhaps a bit of both.” He grunted as he grabbed onto my wrist. “Everyone retreat, the objective has been reached.” I noticed a small earpiece glowing, he must have brought a whole team here. The two of us manoeuvred through halls upon halls. Jack shot at anything that moved, his constant firing keeping most along agents at bay. Cool air hit me hard as we exited the base. I glanced back to see fires and explosions littering the grounds. I spotted a familiar orange burr zoom past us. Jack was practically dragging me behind him as he ran unnaturally fast. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as the Overwatch ship came into my view. We entered and within seconds the ship was moving. I glanced around the space. There were many people here, I watched as everyone took off bits of armor. Lucio was moving about taking care of the injured teammates.

“As noble as your sacrifice was, please don't feel inclined to do such a thing again.” I turned to see pharah standing behind me, she seemed intimidating in her combat armor. 

“Thank you for risking your safety for me. I know I have yet to earn the trust of your team, but I am very grateful for your risk, even if it was under the command of Morrison.” Her face flashed with an unrecognizable emotion before she nodded and walked away. I could feel eyes burning holes into my back. I turned to see Mercy staring at me her arms crossed and an angered look on her face. I shied away trying to avoid her gaze for the rest of the trip. 

I was relieved when the ship had finally landed. Everyone filed off muttering to one another. I walked back alone to my room not noticing the man walking not far off behind me. Only seconds after closing my door did I hear a light knock. I opened it only to find Jack. His visor covering his face.

“you're a complete moron you know that right?” I spoke sternly as I turned my back on him and moved further into the room, “When someone saved your ass your not supposed to be reckless and almost get yourself killed in the same 24 hours.” 

“What did you expect me to do? Leave you behind? Again?” The tone in his voice caused me to turn around and face him. He was staring down at the floor.

“If it meant you staying safe, then yes that's exactly what I expect.” He moved towards me and pulled me into a tight hug. I sat with my arms at my side for a moment before wrapping them around him. I buried my face in his chest taking in a deep breath. The moment felt so surreal. Being in his arms made me feel safe, like nothing in the world could possibly bring me down. Tears stung the corners of my eyes. I had no place I truly belonged, but in his arms, I felt as though that exact thought was wrong. His arms wrapped tightly around me felt so right.

“I couldn't live with myself if I knew I lost you again.” He pulled away his hands gripping my shoulders tightly “I'm never letting you out of my sight again.” I carefully lifted up my hand towards his visor. I practically expected him to stop me but he made no such move. I pulled it from his face revealing his worried expression. His eyes were filled with pain and regret. My eyes traced every mark on his face. The long scar that ran between his eyes and the smaller one that crossed his lips. I pushed myself up on my toes and brought my lips to his. He placed a hand firmly on my lower back the other tangling in my hair as he pulled me in deepening the kiss. It felt as though fireworks were being set off in my stomach. Warmth filled me as I linked my arms behind his head. I lost myself in his embrace cherishing the gentleness of his lips against mine. We both pulled away sucking in a deep breath.

“I wish I could remember everything.” He leaned his forehead against mine his eyes closed “I wish I could remember more…” a strange sadness hit me, I felt as though there was so much I was missing. So much more between the two of us that I just couldn't remember. No matter how hard I pushed the thought it wouldn't surface.

“Stop living in the past.” he murmured finally revealing those icy blue eyes as he opened them, his stare alone made me weak in the knees. He pulled away slightly dragging me towards my bed. 

“But what if there's something in my past I need to remember?” 

“Lay with me…” He ignored my words. Jack laid back on my bed his head resting on his hand as he looked over at me. I curled up beside him feeling his warmth press against my body. There was nothing sexual about the way he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in closer. There was a beautiful innocence in the way he nuzzled his face into my hair taking a deep relieved breath.

“The reaper-”

“I promise you this right here right now.” Jack shifted to look me in the eyes his face stern “I will never allow that man to lay another hand on you ever again.” His protectiveness pushed me to smile. I nodded and we both got comfortable again. I felt at peace and relaxed laying here silently with him. His light breathing almost soothing.

“Commander!” The door swung open causing both Jack and me to sit up quickly. Winston stood in the doorway awkwardly looking at the two of us.

“How'd you know he was here?” I asked slightly annoyed by the interruption.

“Athena…” He shifted uncomfortably, the silence was awkward between the three of us.

“Well, what is it that you need Winston?” the gentle tone that was in his voice now replaced with a commanding one.

“There's something on the surveillance cameras you may want to see.” 

I followed the men down the hallway curious as to what was so important. I still felt slightly annoyed by the interruption to the sweet moment Jack and I was sharing. Winston walked over to a large computer screen and typed something IN quickly. Jack stared his arms crossed, a stern angered look crossed his face.

“Son of a bitch.” I was shocked by the amount of venom that laced the man's voice.

“What is it, commander?” Jack's eyes fell on me hesitantly before turning the screen to face me. I watched in horror at the scene that played before me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter is short and possibly filled with errors. I wanted to write a bit more before I was forced to take a day away from the real world and enter a place without internet. A scary world I know. Thank you to everyone reading this and for all the kudos and feedback I appreciate it more than you think. Your feedback makes my day and always pushes me to want to keep updating for you all. Thank you again hope your enjoying it


	15. Moment together

I knew already that Genji was involved in the reapers plan, but what I saw was unexpected. Genji was pacing the halls nervously rubbing his hands together. He looked as though he were contemplating something, no doubt whether he should follow through with what he was about to do or not. A familiar figure came into the shot, Mercy said something to him.

“Is there no sound with these cameras?” I questioned not once breaking my gaze from the screen. 

“No, they are just video.” I let out a sigh at Winston's reply. Of course, there was no sound. Genji seemed to be angered by Mercy's words as he slammed a fist into the wall, I was shocked to see the wall did not break under his strength. Mercy was the one to slowly open the door across from them. I could feel my heart slow down as I recognized the hall. The two slowly moved in shutting the door behind them. A few minutes later Genji was carrying me over his back. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't have any ill will towards the ninja, he had his reasons. To see yourself betrayed by someone you thought was close to you is a hard pill to swallow. Minutes passed by Mercy never emerged. Genji came back and dragged away Jack. I watched as Mercy followed behind him.

“How in gods name did they get away with this without anyone seeing?!” Jack's voice was loud and angered. Without waiting for a reply he continued “Find Genji. Now.” He turned and stormed out of the room. I had to almost run to keep up with him

“Jack Genji-”

“Don't defend him. You've done that once already and look where it got you!”

“He did it for a valid reason!” He spun around his eyes burning with rage.

“There is no valid reason to betray your team!” I cowered away from him. I didn't believe he would bring me harm but seeing him so angry was terrifying. I shut my mouth, he stared at me for a moment before turning around again and marching off. He stormed into the medical room, Mercy was standing over Jamison inspecting him carefully.

“Fawkes out!” Mercy glanced up in shock at Jack. Jamison stumbled to his feet not questioning the demand.

“Well hello to you too 76.” She flashed him a bright smile, I hovered around the door not wanting to enter fully.

“You traitor!” He closed the distance between them, Mercy leaned back practically falling onto the table behind her.

“W-what?”

“You betrayed me and your team!” Jack was yelling so loud I was sure everyone in the facility could hear.

“What in gods name are you talking about?”

“Don't you dare play fucking dumb with me!” I watched the scene play out fearful for Mercy. Though I didn't blame Jack for his anger. I can't imagine the feeling of betrayal he was dealing with. The doctor was still backed against the table unable to move away from the angered man before her “The surveillance cameras say a lot, Angela!” Jacks didn't hide his distaste as he spoke her real name. Her eyes shot to me then back to jack, I could see the woman trembling from here.

“Jack I can explain.”

“Oh really? Please go ahead I’d love to hear what was so important that it caused you to betray your team!” He stood back a bit and crossed his arms over his chest “well? Go on soldier. Explain yourself.”

“it had to be done, I didn't mean any harm to come to you…”

“Commander, please calm down,” I spoke up voice shaky

“You shut up!” I avoided his angered gaze “To me? To me?! I was not the only one who suffered from your decision!” 

“Jack they had Hanzo… All that he wanted was a trade. The girl for him and it worked. Everything turned out fine in the end.”

“The girl? Do you forget that she fought with us for years? It may have been too long ago for you to remember, but she is part of the team. You don't betray your teammates!” Mercy opened her mouth then closed it unsure what to say.

“I'm sorry” her voice was low and weak.

“You'll be under heavy observation. Everything you do will be watched. You'll be assigned a guard to keep track of your actions.”

“That's a bit-”

“Until I figure out a proper way to punish you that doesn't involve shooting you down where you stand that is the kindest thing I can do.” Mercy looked down at the ground and gave a small nod. Jack walked towards me gripping my wrist as he stormed out. As soon as we turned the corner he pushed me to the wall.

“Don't you dare ever undermine me like that again. Do you understand soldier?” I gave him a slow nod, he moved back. I let out a small breath of relief. “Now to find that fucking ninja fuck.” The only reason why I decided to follow after the angered man was out of concern for Genji. I watched him storm ahead me. I watched his fists clench and unclench repeatedly. WE searched high and low for him but he was nowhere to be seen. 

“Hanzo!” Soldier called out as we walked through a small hallway. A door cracked open little ways up. Out came a slightly smaller man compared to Jack's towering frame. I recognized him from a while ago when we had played a game in the arena. He was a handsome man, he stood tall and proud. I glanced at his arm a beautiful tattoo trailed half way down it. I couldn't make out what it was, it appeared to be a dragon. He had the same hardened stare as Genji.

“Sir.” He looked at Jack knowingly “I am sorry.” he bowed slightly before Jack making him look smaller than he really was.

“I hold no ill will against you. Where is your brother?” Hanzo gave a shrug.

“I do not know, sir.” Without another word Jack stormed off to his office. I followed still, close behind. We entered his office only to see a glowing figure sitting still his chair.

“You have some nerve.”

“I have brought dishonor to myself, and to our team,” Genji spoke in a low emotionless tone. 

“Genji what you did was wrong, but in your position, I would have done the same,” I whispered moving towards him. I felt a hard tug on my shoulder as Jack gave me a menacing glare.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here right now.” He slammed his fists down on the desk Genji sat unmovingly.

“I have no reason to convince you otherwise sir.” I placed a gentle hand on Jack's, feeling him tense up. 

“What would you have done Jack? What if it was me he took in place of wanting someone else?” I wasn't sure why I used myself as an example, but he did storm a large talon base to get me back. He narrowed his eyes at me clearly annoyed.

“I'd have found another way!” I gave him a doubtful look, “you're under heavy surveillance Genji. Until I can trust in you again. You will stay away from her understood?”

“I think-” I started to tell him off before he stopped me.

“I don't care what you think. I am your commanding officer and you are to stay away from him until further notice.” iI crossed my arms and let out a sigh. 

“Yes, father,” I said sarcastically. As much as I wanted to argue with him I understood his reasoning behind it. He glared at my response. I left the office not caring to hear the rest of what he had to say to Genji. I felt terrible for the man, thrown in a difficult situation to choose between loyalty to his brother or to his team. I couldn't imagine the struggle he faced. As much as I felt I should hate him for his actions, I just couldn't bring myself too. 

I found myself walking outside in the cool night air. The facility was silent I hadn't seen a single soul as I walked. I glanced around the grounds, high rise fences covered with multiple defenses, I knew why reaper refused to attack. No matter how good his team was he knew he couldn't push through the amount of defense this base had. I remember asking him on many occasions why his didn't just attack the Overwatch base, but he had never given me a valid reason. I entered a wide open space, there was a small fountain surrounded by trees. A small bench sat not too far off. I took the chance to sit and relax. It had been an eventful few days the silence this area brought was calming. 

“Mind if I join?” 

“Not at all.” I recognized the voice as Tracer. 

“I remember when you first joined overwatch. You were out of your mind excited.” She smiled “We weren't friends at first, I barely ever spoke to you. You helped me more than once, though when Winston couldn't help with my chronal accelerator. We became close friends cause of this thing.” She tapped the blue light at her chest.

“I'm sorry I don't remember much.” I couldn't stop from feeling guilty about it all. She shrugged.

“I don't hold it against ya love. It ain't your fault you took a bump to the head!” She was glancing at the fountain now “we all took your disappearance hard. I think it was soldier who took it the hardest.”

“From what I remember we were,,, close.” I let the words trail off. I wasn't sure the real extent of our relationship, how serious we really were. She placed a hand on mine gently.

“He searched for years, every talon base we overtook his first thought was to look for you. We all assumed you were dead. It was expected. Talon doesn't keep Overwatch members alive after all, well most of the time. Your memory loss was probably what saved you.” I nodded and let the silence fall around us. She stood up giving me a smile.

“Well, love I’m off to get something to eat, hungry?” I shook my head and waved her off. The sound of the wind blowing through the trees was relaxing. I shut my eyes and listened to the world around me. I could hear birds chirping off in the distance. Footsteps ruined the serene moment.

“Cant a gal get any peace and quiet around here?” I huffed.

“May I sit?”

“If you insist.” I heard the bench groan as Jack sat beside me. We sat in silence for a very long time. 

“Feeling okay?” I glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow.

“You came here for small talk?” He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“I just wanted to make sure you were…”

“Still on your side?” I asked bitterly. I know he didn't see me as the enemy but the fact remained in the eyes of some of the Overwatch agents, I was still the enemy this is what made me bitter. He gave me a hurt look. “I'm sorry sir that was uncalled for.”

“Jack.” I looked up at him tilting my head “Jack. call me Jack, please.”

“Of course, sir as you wish.” I felt nervous under his gaze. He smiled softly.

“You always were a good soldier.”

“Thank you, sir, uh, Jack.” I corrected myself quickly. It felt odd sitting here side beside him after sharing such a tender moment. Neither of us had mentioned anything about it as though it never happened. I was looking down at my lap now playing nervously with my hands.

“I’m glad your back safe.”

“Me too.” He coughed running his hand through his hair awkwardly. 

“Why did you risk your life? Back at the talon base. You had no idea what Reyes would have done to you or if he'd even lets you live.

I smiled at him and repeated the same words I had said to him on my first mission with Overwatch “If one dies but is able to save someone in the process it is an honorable death. Overwatch needs its commander, not another soldier.” I felt a warm hand grab mine. Jack's eyes were watching me filled with concern.

“The commander needs this soldier”

“Jack Morrison, who am I to you?” I remember asking him a similar question before. I remember asking him who he was to me, I felt this question needed to be answered.”

“You are the most talented and well-trained assassin Overwa-”

“I don't care what I am to Overwatch Jack…” 

He let out a long sigh and stayed quiet before he spoke once again, he let go of my hand. Standing up my eyes followed him as he paced back and forth

“You are my rock. The light at the end of a very very dark tunnel.” I heard his voice shake “most nights I stayed awake praying to whatever forces are out there that you come back to me. I'd opens my eyes and awaken from this never ending nightmare of turmoil. Every night wondering questioning why the one thing, the one steady thing in my life was taken from me. You are my other half. My everything.” I felt my cheeks burn red, sure it was cheesy but it warmed my heart. I watched the strong stubborn man before me slowly fall to his knees his hands grabbing at mine. He looked vulnerable and desperate.

“I may not be the youngest or most handsome man for you. I’m an asshole. I'm cold and stubborn. I’ll piss you off a little,” He flashed a small smile “okay maybe a lot, but I promise you this. You will never find a man more crazy in love than the one kneeling before you. I don't expect anything from you all I ask is that you forgive an old soldier for leaving you behind, and failing to-” 

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. I savored the warmth of his kiss as he gently kisses back. I felt his grip on my hand loosen as he snaked a hand around to the back of my head pulling me in closer. Sliding off the bench I fell to the ground before him. I felt my heart would explode with the longing and joy I was feeling. I don't know who I am or exactly where I come from. What I do know is the undeniable feeling of safety and happiness this man bring me. He pulled away and laid his forehead on mine, his eyes met mine.

“I can't win this war alone.” He whispered.

“Jack Morrison, You are the craziest and stupidest man I have ever met,” I started causing him to pull away surprised “there hasn't been a single thing in my life that I couldn't stand losing, but you changed that.” I almost cringed as the words left my mouth. He smiled and pulled me into him. I cherished his warmth a wide smile on my face. If I could pick a single moment to forever be stuck in, this would be it. Not a single thing was on my mind but the feeling of his strong arms wrapped tightly around me. I felt like nothing in the world could possibly break me down. 

“Sir…” 

“What is it Winston?” I smiled as Jack never loosened his grip on me.

“Always perfect timing” I chuckled low enough for only Jack to hear.

“THeres something you may want to see…” Jack looked over to him.

“What?”

“Trust me you'll have to see this to believe it.” Jack stood up holding his hand out to me. I grabbed it happily, shocked when he continued to hold it as we walked. My heart was soaring with emotion. We followed behind Winston blindly. He stopped outside a large door.

“The prison cells?” Jack questioned. Winston looked at him a strange look on his face. He pressed a code into the panel allowing the doors to slowly slide open. There was two large rows of cells, one lone cell at the end of the hall. Winston pointed to it gesturing for us to go look. He didn't say a single word as we walked. Jack slid back the small panel revealing a little bit of the cell. On the bed sat a far to familiar form. White shackles wrapped around their wrists.

“Reyes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this chapter is a bit sappy!! I hope you still enjoy it sorry to know its soon all coming to an end :( but im hoping to keep you all interested until the very last word I write. Thank you all so much for the kudos and for reading. Please keep the feedback coming every comment I get is appreciated more than you could imagine pushes me to always want to keep more coming at you!


	16. decision

“Does someone care to explain why the fuck we have the reaper in a holding cell?” We were back in jacks office and he was very confused. Seeing the familiar man in one of the Overwatch holding cells was surprising even to me. Reaper was a smart man, he would never allow himself to be caught. In all my years of training under him not once did I ever see him come close to being captured. How in gods name we had him and why was unknown to me.

“He attacked an agent, thankfully for us, we managed to attack and contain him.”

“Can't he get out?” I questioned noting his ability to fade in and out of smoke. Winston's face lit up as he shook his head.

“The cuffs containing him prevent his ability.” I wanted to ask him more about the technology but figured it wouldn't be such a great idea at the moment. Jack ran his hand through his hair. I watched his face carefully reading his expression as he thought about what to do next. 

“What are your orders commander?” I questioned pulling his attention to me. He seemed to think of something briefly before speaking again.

“I'm not sure…” His voice was quiet and deep in thought. I was surprised by this answer, expecting him to demand the death of reaper. The reaper had caused so much pain and suffering for many it seemed like the only smart choice to make. “His abilities are a great asset.”

“Please don't tell me your thinking what I think your thinking.” Winston's sentence took me a moment to put together.

“You can't be serious commander!” shocked and appalled by the implied thought “This is the reaper you're talking about, he's not trustworthy! He is the biggest enemy of Overwatch!” Jack's eyes focused on me, I could see his mind working a mile a minute as he thought. 

“It would be a great asset to take down talon”

“Have you completely lost your mind?” Winston stared at Jack his eyes wide “Were walking about the head of talon! Working with us!”

“Actually, he's not the head…” The two looked at me.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean Reaper is not the head honcho of talon. Some other guy is dunno his name, never seen him. He gives orders to higher ranking officers and we follow them.”

“I think perhaps it's time we sit down and talk about your knowledge of talon.” Winston adjusted his glasses and gave me a hard stare.

“Well, i had expected that much sooner, you'll a little slack around here” I crossed my arms glancing back at jack “Please tell me you're not being serious.”

“He could become a useful asset.”

“you're insane! You of all people should know what that man is-”

“Winston please leave us.” The gorilla nodded and left closing the door behind him. Jack closed the distance between us his hot breath against my face “Why must you make things so hard for me?”

“This isn't me making things hard this is me using my goddamn brain. Something you clearly aren't capable of! You're the biggest fucking moron I know” I watched a sly smile slowly crossed his face. Gently he lifted a hand to my cheek.

“You always were so cute when you were mad.” I was about to yell something back at him until his words really hit me. I felt my cheeks turn bright red, his beautiful blue eyes watching me with amusement. He gently laid his lips against mine, I savored the warm touch.

“Don't think you can get out of this” I mumbled pulling away feeling my frustration towards him slowly fading, those damn eyes were irresistible. \he pulled me into another kiss. My hands traced down his chest feeling his muscles tense under my touch. I pulled away and let out a sigh trying to contain myself “I mean it, Sir! You can't get out of this.” 

Jack looked down at his feet that cocky smile playing on his lips “We’ll discuss this later.” He called Winston back into the room. I left the two to talk about the current situation at hand. It took every muscle in my body to not rush back into his office and throw myself at him. I headed towards the training room, I felt on edge to think the reaper was so close to me. 

The training room was empty to my relief. I found a punching bag in the center of the room and began punching away, my mind filled with a million different questions. Had I changed much since talon? Was I the same person I was all those years ago? It brought great curiosity and worry to me. I was worried because I feared being to different from the same person everyone here seemed to have grown to love. 

“Since when do you care who likes you?” I talked aloud to myself “look at you now. Talking to yourself like a crazy lady. Even after noticing it you keep talking.” I laughed at myself as I spoke, I must be going crazy.

“Violence is never a good way to relieve stress.” I turned in shock to see Genji. His usual green lights seemed unnaturally dark. He looked very different with the green so dull. At first, I thought of Jacks demands but quickly pushed it to the side.

“This isn't violence, it's harmless” I stopped and sat down on a bench pressed against the wall. Genji hesitated to look at me to see if it was okay to join. I patted the seat and nodded giving him the okay. I heard a steady almost silent hum emitting from him it was very soothing to hear.

“I would like to-”

“Genji, please. Don't apologize to me. Though I am not very happy about everything that happened.” my words caused him to look blankly ahead “I will not hold it against you. Your actions merely showed you are only human, you listen to your heart.”

“Human?”

I tapped on his arm hearing a slight ping of my finger against metal “Its not about all this.” with the same tapping motion I stopped at his chest “It's about what's here Genji. You are just as human as I am. What you did is no different than what anyone else would do, no matter how hard they try to deny it.”

“You must be crazy.” He mumbled I had to listen carefully to hear him speak “I am not worthy of such forgiveness and understanding. I furrowed my brow and laid a hand on his.

“You listen here and listen close” he turned his head to face me “what you did was more than acceptable. Your family was at risk, you did what you could to save him. No one has any right to say something bad about that.” He lifted a hand and removed his visor his brown eyes met mine. His mouth was turned up slightly in a small smile.

“You are a kind hearted woman. Perhaps one day I could catch all of your attention” I felt my heart skip slightly. I found myself drawn to this man before me. Perhaps it was his calm demeanor, or his way or speaking. On one hand, I wanted to crush my lips to his, on the other all I could think of was Jack. I was torn between the two men. One so stern and strict, the other calm and sweet. I could feel Genji's eyes watching me carefully.

“I’m sorry,” I said simply, no matter how torn I was, in the end, all I could do was think of Jack. It would never be fair to Genji to pretend with him. As though he knew my internal debate he flashed me a smile and nodded.

“Sorry is not a word you need to say towards me.” We sat for a few minutes talking things over. I had asked him about his brother and why he never told me before. He told me the whole story about his family. He explained to me that his family was a strong clan in his homeland. His brother and he were expected to pick up after his father when he passed. Genji had no interest in any of the clan's criminal ways. His brother whom I now knew as Hanzo was forced to kill him. The two were still not very close but Genji wanted nothing more than to take away the torment his brother felt. 

“Jesus.” I muttered “and to think I thought I had a bad background.” I smiled lightening the mood.

“What do you think about the situation?” He questioned. I knew exactly what he was asking about. I bit my lip and hesitated before I told him the truth.

“I don't think him joining Overwatch is very safe, but I don't wish for the man to die.” Genji had a surprised look on his face, I could feel him tense up beside me “not because I wish to join talon again. Though the reaper is a twisted man, he did save my life. It was not a perfect life but it was a second chance. I do not have any adoration for the reaper I just feel wrong wishing death on the same man who saved me.” I spoke honestly shrugging my shoulders as I let out a long drawn out sigh. I meant every word. I didn't expect a single person to understand my reasons, but I believed deep down I had a point. Reaper was far from a saint, even if my injuries in the past were because of him, he still saved me from certain death. That is the only thing keeping me from storming into his cell and killing him there and then. 

“I can understand.” He said simply. I waved him off as I felt myself slowly grow sleepy. Mercy had entered the room as I left. I did not dare look at her. Though Genji had an excuse at least to give me up to the reaper, Mercy had no reason. I felt hurt to think she had wanted me gone so bad. I could feel her eyes watching me as I left. I walked into my room and fell face first into my bed. I slowly began to doze off not even stirring as I heard my door slowly creak open. I turned onto my back staring at the roof.

“Is this what you do? Creep into girls rooms?” the bed sunk on either side of me as I felt the person sit over top of me. Jack's face filled my view.

“I do believe we have an unfinished conversation.” That same sly smile crossed his face.

“Oh? Is that so? Perhaps I need a little reminder, what was it about?” Teasingly I shot him a wink. He leaned down supporting himself with his hands on each side of my head. His lips gently brushed against mine before he pressed them harder against mine. I pulled him closer my his shirt, giving in to my undeniable desire for the man. Commander or not I couldn't say no to his touch. His rough hands found their way under my shirt. I arched my back allowing him to pull it up and over my head. I tugged a the hem of his biting my lip. 

“Don't like my shirt?” He teased as he pulled it up over his head “Better?” I let out a sigh and nodded. I traced my fingers along his chest and abs savoring the ripples of his chest. This man looked as though he was sculpted by the gods themselves. His hands carefully glide along my body resting on my breasts. Breaking our kiss his lips trailed down my neck and my chest. I let out a sharp breath as he dragged his teeth on my hips. He yanked my pants down leaving my body bare to him. He sat up taking in the view. I could feel my heart racing, a sudden wave of shyness suddenly hit me. I pulled my arms up trying to cover myself. He tilted his head and moved my arms to my side.

“Please, don't hide such beauty from me.” He whispered, “you are perfect.” I could feel my chest swell with his words. He lowered down once again to me and began kissing the sensitive skin between my neck and shoulder. I closed my eyes enjoying every feeling of his fingers against my chests. One hand trailed between my legs. Teasing my already wet slit with one calloused finger. I let out a moan and bucked my hips into his hand begging for more. A low pleased growl escaped his lips. He gave into my pleas sliding a finger into me. 

“Jack..” I whispered. The movement of his finger mixed with his sweet kisses gave me an almost dream-like sensation. He inserted another finger playing another groan from me. His movement sped up as I pushed myself harder onto his hand. I reached down and fought with his belt trying to undo it. Jack removed his fingers causing me to let out a small whine at the sudden emptiness. He helped me with pulling down his pants,

“Going commando I see commander.” I teased noticing his lack of boxers. He rolled his eyes at me. Placing more kisses along my body. He leaned up his stunning blue eyes meeting mine. I found myself lost in the blue of them. I traced each scar that lined his face. Each scar making him more attractive. I felt him line himself against my entrance. Painfully slow he entered me. I fought back the urge to speed up the process. He sank himself fully into me.

“So tight…” He groaned against gritted teeth. I dug my nails into his back as he began to move in and out of me. My moans filled the air. Jack was silent except for his staggered breathing and low grunts. He pulled out almost fully before once again slamming into me. My nails dug deep into his back hard enough to leave a mark. I felt myself begin to tense around his member as I came closer to my peak. 

“Jack I'm gonna-” I felt my legs shake as He thrust faster. I let out moans calling out his name. HE kept pushing into me past my orgasm. He let his hard give out as he dropped down on me. Jacks breaths were heavy. I could feel him still throbbing inside me sending pleasurable tingles through my body.

“Going to kick me out now?” I asked remembering the last time we shared such an intimate moment. I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled.

“You wish. I’m not letting you out of my sight again.” He pulled off of me and pulled the covers covering both of us. I smiled feeling his warmth against me. He snaked an arm around me pulling me close to his chest. 

“What are you doing with reaper?” I questioned feeling my eyes grow heavy from much-needed sleep.

“That al depends on him.” I felt my heart skip a bit. He has decided to give reaper a choice. Just how would the reaper take that? How would the rest of the team feel about all this? It was hard enough for me to wrap my head around. The idea of reaper being part of what has grown to hate so much. How could anyone feel safe working with him, he was the enemy.

“So were you,” I thought to myself. It was true. I was the enemy too but perhaps it was my past with Overwatch that pushed people to look past it. Reaper was a part of it as well but he was certainly nothing like what I remember, the little bits I do. I felt sleep slowly take over me my mind filled with questions that only brought up more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short I wanted to get some writting in while having one of my no sleep days. I hope you like it sorry its a bit uneventful let me know how you feel about all this. THank you for kudos and thank you so much for reading this far.


	17. Chapter 17

I Sat quietly in the corner of the room watching reaper pull at the chains around his wrists. The soldier sat silently at the other end of the table staring his enemy down. No matter no many time I begged Jack to rethink the situation he refused. He truly believed that reaper could help us. I, on the other hand, couldn't place the faith in reaper Jack seemed to have. I worked for years with the man, I watched him kill people even his own team. He wasn't a team player, I cant imagine the suffering he could cause being unleashed surrounded by Overwatch agents. The two men sat in silence, the tension in the air felt thick enough to cut.

“Well golden boy, did you bring me here just to stare or you going to talk?” Reapers voice was a low threatening growl. Jack placed his hands on the table leaning over it.

“I think you can already figure out your options here Reaper.”

“You must be going senile in your old age.”

“I'm not playing games Reyes.” Jack's voice was threatening and fearful, Reaper didn't flinch.

“Surprised you didn't talk golden boy out of this little girl.” Reaper didn't bother to turn to me as he spoke: “Certainly you're smart enough then to agree with his little plan.”

“I'm the one talking to you Reyes, leave her out of this.” Jacks eyes shot up to me “Go, Tracer needs your help with something.” I hesitated unsure if leaving him alone with Reaper was a smart idea. I feared for Jack, I worried that something terrible would happen. If not to jack then to the reaper. Though he is a cold hearted killer if not for him I would be dead. I didn't want to protect reaper by any ways but a part of me cherished the man for his actions that once seemed so pure. Jack narrowed his eyes, he didn't has to say anything for me to know I had no choice in the matter. I turned on my heels and left. 

I roamed the halls in search of tracer. I never thought to ask jack first where she was before I left. After a half hour of searching, I found the brunette in the training room.

“Hey, tracer,” I smiled walking up behind her.

“Hello love!” Her voice was cheery as always “what can I do you for?”

“Jack said you needed help with something, but thinking now I guess it was just a reason to get me out of the room.” I chuckled kicking my foot out, I scolded myself for not seeing the obvious. She laughed along side me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

“You know your lucky he hasn't corrected you yet.”

“Corrected me on what?”

“His name. He hates being called jack.” My eyes widened, he hadn't mentioned this to me before,

“I didn't know.” 

“I think it's disrespectful.” I turned to see mercy standing with her arms crossed she was glaring at me “If someone wishes to be called something different then you should respect that.”

“Tracer, do you mind leaving us for a moment?” The brunette was looking at mercy in shock at her distaste for me. She glanced between the two of us before quickly walking out head down avoiding Mercy gaze. The air around us was tense as our eyes met.

“Well then say what you need to say and let's stop playing this game.” my straightforward approach seemed to throw her off. She cleared her throat before recomposing herself.

“Say what?”

“Say what you want to say to me. Your coldness towards me is obvious lately, so just say it.”

“You don't belong here. You know that just as much as I do. You’ve brought nothing but trouble.”

“Is that really your biggest problem Mercy?” I arched one eyebrow at her and crossed my arms. Her face turned red at my words, she seemed to become flustered.

“What are you talking about now?”

“Ever since I came back, which is what I'd call if considering I was once part of all this.” I raised my voice slightly moving closer to her “It's not hard to see your jealousy, Mercy I want no bad blood between us, but I also need you to stop with this bullshit.”

“What in gods name do I have to be jealous of?”

“Jack.” 

“I… I could care less…”

“I understand Mercy.” My voice softened “I really do and I'm sorry… I know that doesn't make up for anything but I am.” She hesitated for a moment thinking over her choice of words.

“I just… I had something I tried very hard to get. For years all Jack would talk about was you… I finally got his mind off of you…” Her eyes fell to the floor. I felt my heart sink as she spoke, “Then you came back, and everything I wanted was yanked away from me.” I hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder guilt overwhelming me. I couldn't imagine how she was feeling, nor would I pretend I did. Jack was all she wanted and I came along and the fire between us was rekindled.

“I’m sorry doctor. I was selfish, I have been selfish and I have thought of the consequences of my feelings. You are my teammate and have saved me many times. I owe you much respect.” I paused and took a deep breath “Out of respect for you I will happily keep my relationship with jack strictly work related.” She looked up at me shocked before bursting out in laughter, her reply caught me off, guard.

“Its very admirable of you to say such a thing dear, but completely pointless.” I tilted my head at her waiting for her to continue “It took me a year to get that man's mind off you, even when I thought he had finally given up he'd talk about you. Now that your back I don't think it's possible for you two to stay away from each other.” I felt my cheeks turn pink as her eyes softened.

“I…”

“I’ll have to settle for reality Raven. Thank you though… thank you for talking to me like this and not hating me for my decisions.”

“I was not trained to hold grudges, I was trained to think rationally. People do stupid things when put under pressure. I have no ill will towards you.” She smiled before the doors opened behind her. I felt my heart sink as I watched Jack enter Reaper close behind. If not for his habit of wearing all black, I would have never noticed the small white band around reapers ankle.

“Well hello doc.” his voice caused fear to push through my body. Mercy's face went pale, expressing the same feelings I was feeling. Her eyes shot from Jack to reaper trying to figure out just what was going on. “Hello, little girl.” I straightened my back and gave the man a stiff nod. 

“Mercy, Winston is waiting for you outside, I need you to do a basic check up of Reyes. We've managed to find a happy medium for him to help us.” I was shocked at the news. How in gods name did Jack expect this to work well? I eyed Jack watching him carefully, it seemed like a dangerous game he was playing. I could feel the reapers eyes watching me from behind his white mask.

“Y-y-yes s-sir.” Mercy managed to stutter not willing to question the command, perhaps out of fear of the answer. 

“Its a shame, I was hoping you'd be my little bodyguard.” Reapers spoke, I could hear the cocky smile behind his mask. “Much nicer sight than staring at the monkey.” Jack shot him a glare a low growl coming from his chest. I stood my ground not willing to let the man get to me.

“Well a shame for you, I don't much care for barn owls,” I smiled at him enjoying my own joke about the resemblance of his mask to an owl. He let out an unimpressed tsk before he walked out Mercy shakily walking behind him. I was left alone once again with Jack. He ran his hands over his face letting out a long steady breath. His eyes met mine. He looked tired, worn out. His shoulders slouched slightly as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He looked almost vulnerable. His commanding demeanor slowly fading replaced by exhaustion and defeat.

“Not easy” He finally spoke “All this, it's not easy. No matter what your decision someone will always disagree. Sometimes you have to throw aside your uncertainties and do what you believe in the long run will help.”

“The reaper isn't a team player soldier.” His eyes opened as he looked at me curiously.

“Soldier? Why did you call me that?”

“Tracer informed me you didn't like when people called you Jack, I was unaware of this sir. I apologize.” He flashed me a soft smile and pushed himself off the wall.

“I hate when people call me Jack, but you're not just anyone.” He traced a finger along my cheek sending a way of warmth through me. “You can call me anything you wish.” I felt myself turn bright red. His stunning eyes gazing at me, as though he were looking directly through me, reading my soul.

“I wish I could remember everything..” I whispered leaning into his touch. I had said this time and time again but I truly couldn't stop the longing I had to remember everything from my past. TO remember every moment I spent with the man before me, to remember what he used to be like before he became the hardened man before me. He put on this mask and pretended to be tough and confident when he was just as worried and scared as the rest of us.

“All in due time raven, all in due time.” Hearing my name roll off his tongue made my heart race. I took in every unique feature of him. Cherishing the small moment we were sharing. As I looked at him and he at me I felt a strange tug in my heart. This feeling was overwhelming. I felt happy, so happy I felt I could explode with the feeling. The way he made my stomach flip, the simple warmth that rose in me with ever touch, an ever word he spoke. I laughed and shook my head causing him to look at me confused.

“You put on this persona for everyone. Your the strong willing leader of Overwatch. The one who everyone looks to for help. You give everyone hope even. Yet I see right through that. You're just as scared as the rest of us. Just as unsure about the future. Your vulnerable.” HIs eyes hardened slightly, “But it's these moments when I see that side of you that causes me to get such a strange feeling, I've been trying to fight it, to fight the idea.”

“Fight what idea?”

“Fight the idea that I may just be in lo-”

“Soldier! There you are! What the fuck?! Care to explain why I just saw reaper walking through the halls with Winston.” McCree's southern drawl was stronger when he got angry. Jack was watching me expecting me to finish anxiously searching my face for what I was about to say.

“Looks like you have some answers to give,” I smiled and pulled away from his warm touch. I gave McCree a small smile as I walked by him. 

The days seemed to fly by. I didn't get to see Jack much, I kept to myself hoping to not bother him. Since the reaper joined the team things had been hectic. People were scared, worried about the sudden appearance of him. I didn't blame them entirely, he was after all a known enemy of Overwatch. It was almost surreal to see the man in the base casually walking through the halls Winston close behind. He held his head high making the odd remark here and there looking to pull reactions out of people. My fear of the man had slowly begun to fade. I worked long enough with him to know how he worked. Reaper didn't attack if he had planned to get on the inside to take us all out it would have happened already. I wasn't sure of what deal Jack had made with him but whatever it was it was enough to make him want to stick around.

Today was training day. I had worked with Zarya all day. She pushed me harder than Jack ever did, and I loved every minute of it. The Russian-trained much differently then Jack. She focused more on brute force than skill. She worked me till I couldn't work anymore. 

“Very good. You may go now. Eat. You are hungry.” 

“Thanks, Z!” I had resorted to calling her by Z in fear of always pronouncing her name wrong. I changed my clothing quickly in my room before darting off to the cafeteria my stomach rumbling in anticipation. The cafeteria was empty, it was not surprising as half the team was out on a mission. I opened the fridge and grabbed a tray of food. The tray slipped out of my hand as I turned in shock to see a familiar white mask inches from my face.

“Gabriel.” I sighed. Much to his distaste, I had begun calling him by his real name, not caring to use the silly name he gave himself. 

“Did I scare you, little girl?” I rolled my eyes and knelt down to clean up the mess.

“SHouldnt you be getting tested? Or perhaps training?” He knelt down before me. The cold leather of his leather glove brushed my hand.

“The doctor is out, no tests today. The pink haired Russian doesn't like me very much to train me while golden boy is away.” I glanced at the white band across his ankle. It kept him from fading into his smoke form I had questioned Winston about it endlessly. Athena was constantly monitoring it, if he were to cause harm to someone she would know and he would be in for a big surprise. At least that's how Winston worded it. I had gotten lost in all the scientific terms he was using and lost interest fast.

“Then shouldn't you be somewhere else? Bugging someone else?” I stood up and placed the tray on the counter taking a few steps back. Though I didn't fear him as I used to I didn't care to be that close to the man.

“Don't like my company?”

“I don't care for your company.” He took a few steps towards me my back hit the cold fridge behind me. He closed the distance blocking me between him and the fridge.

“Don't you miss the fun we've had?” His voice was low and threatening.

“Really you must have something better to do then stalk me all day.” I had noticed him earlier in the day watching my training with Zarya, and with his appearance here it was obvious he was following me.

“Wrapped around his finger.” 

“I'm wrapped around no one's finger.” Gabriel laughed.

“You have always been a sucker for Morrison.” I opened my mouth to reply but was stopped as the cafeteria door opened. Tracer walked in side by side with Jack. Jack's face was covered mostly by his tactical visor. I took the chance to duck around reaper and move away. Tracer gave me a wave as I walked past the two. Jack's gaze remained facing towards Gabriel. 

I found my way to my room forgetting about my hunger, exhaustion much stronger than my need for food. I slowly took off my clothing and turned on the shower. I let the water tumble off my body savoring the warmth it brought. I stood there until the water ran cold. I searched through my closet. It had slowly become more full as I spent more time here. Sometimes Tracer would bring me a bag of clothing from some store she had visited. It was a simple gesture but I had grown to appreciate the action. I grabbed a small silken red nightgown and threw it on. The soft fabric felt nice as it brushed my skin. I heard my door slowly creak open.

“You don't knock anymore?” I could smell a familiar sweet scent as the person walked in.

“Does it bother you?” Jack had a strange tone in his voice. I turned around to see he was still wearing his tactical visor. 

“No. That thing does tho. You look like cyclops.” He looked at me confused and I shook my head, “he's a comic book hero, never mind.” HE carefully pulled it off his face much to my surprise listening to me.

“You and Reyes looked awfully close tonight.” I looked up at him trying my hardest to hold back a smile. Was he really playing this game?

“Jack Morrison are you jealous?” He looked like a deer in headlights at my response.

“What? No I-” I cut him off my lips crashing to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck burying my hands into his hair pulling him as close as I could. We stood there quietly cherishing the moment.

“Feel better?” I questioned pulling away. He nodded but I could still see something as on his mind, “Whats bothering you?”

“Nothings bothering me,” He started “Remember a few days ago our conversation we had started before McCree walked in?”

“Of course” I smiled.

“Wha were you going to say? Fight the idea of what?” He had almost a hopeful look in his eyes. 

“That I just may be in love with you.” The words came out much easier than I expected. It was true, the strange feeling that I had felt was surreal. This man made me feel like I've never felt before and the only reason I could think of was love. I had heard stories about how scary it was to admit it, how the word alone could make you freeze on spot. As I stood before Jack there was no fear. I wasn't afraid of telling him exactly how I was feeling, perhaps it was due to all the horrors I have seen in my life. Maybe it was the deep underlying hope that he felt the same way. His face lit up like a child on Christmas eve as I spoke. His arms sliding around my waist pulling me in close. He buried his head in the nape of my neck, the warmth of his breath a calming sensation.

“I never got to tell you before you left,” He spoke softly “Just how much I needed you. How much I loved you.” I could feel my heart well up. The sensation almost unbearable. I hadn't felt this happy in year. I pulled away from him and grabbed his hand. Leading him to the bed I laid down patting the spot behind me. I didn't want anything but to feel him close to me. I didn't care to have sex with him. Didn't care to see him naked. All I wanted was the feeling of his arm around me as I sat in complete euphoria of the moment.

“Stay with me?” I whispered as he settled behind me. He didn't answer. He simply wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me flat against his chest. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as we sat there in silence. I wasn't sure what the future held for me. What it held for Overwatch, but I didn't really care. I could take each new challenge happily as it came. All I cared about was that I'd is able to feel this happiness, and this safety for as long as I lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the ending was so lame and uneventful I had It all written up but then my laptop died and erased all the work I had don, causing me to have to rewrite it again and much less epic this time as I couldn't remember what I had before. thank you, everyone, for reading till the end I appreciate it more then you thing. Thank you for the comments and positive feedback. I do have another reaper/soldier/oc story in the works please don't be afraid to check out some of my other works. I really hope you enjoyed everything thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. If you did please leave some feedback let me know if you want more!!


End file.
